Stolen Kisses
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: Starting just after the events of the Labyrinth, Jareth approaches Sarah again with a different kind of game in mind.  **Rated for adult situations**
1. A New Game

**Stolen Kisses**

**by: Ismira Daugéne**

**Chapter 1: A New Game**

It was hours after all of his citizens had left the impromptu party in her room when Jareth bent down to peer at the sleeping mortal before him. She lay on her bed still dressed in the clothes she'd worn when she'd defeated him. Her hair was spread in a halo around her head and a yellow paper crown sat awkwardly near the top of her head as though she'd been wearing it when she flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. She breathed in and out in a slow soft rhythm, indicating she was in a deep sleep.

His leather boots creaked as he shifted, raising an arm to gently run a gloved finger down the side of her face. His mismatched eyes studied her intensely, like he was trying to see through her eyelids to see those cruel eyes. He dropped his hand back down to rest on his knee and let out a sigh. "Our game was fun while it lasted, little Sarah, but I don't think I'm quite done with you yet," he paused and a grin spread across his face. "No, I do believe that game was merely a precursor to our next." He leaned closer to her sleeping figure. "Allow me to make the first move," he whispered before pressing his lips gently against hers.

It was a soft caress, almost like the touch of a butterfly, but he could still feel a strong magnetic pull to deepen the kiss. He pulled back though before he woke her to see her smiling, her eyes were still closed and she was still ensconced in sleep, but her lips were turned up at the corners like she had a secret. Jareth smiled too and rose from his crouched position. "Sleep well, my dear, for we shall meet again very soon."

A light shower of glitter littered the floor as he disappeared into the night. Sarah rolled over in her sleep a wide grin still plastered on her face, and hugged her pillow tightly. A single white rosebud rested on her nightstand.

**o O o O o O o**

For those who don't know, a single white rosebud signifies girlhood, too young to love, youth, and a heart innocent of love.

Thank you for reading. This is an idea I had for a series of short related ficlets. The time between these ficlets will vary between large gaps and small jumps. I'll try to make it clear how long has passed. Don't worry I'm still writing _The Reference_, I'm just at a roadblock for it at the moment. So I'm doing this instead.

Warning: future chapters will most likely contain varying amounts of fluff and later chapters may be rated M.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas


	2. All That Is Beautiful

**Stolen Kisses**

**by: Ismira Daugéne**

**Chapter 2: All That Is Beautiful**

"Blow out candles Sarah!" Toby shouted from his booster seat.

Sarah smiled and did as requested, however one candle stayed lit persistently. She frowned at it before directing a puff of air in its direction. Toby clapped and Karen and her father smiled at her. "Congrats kiddo! How's it feel to be eighteen?" her father asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not much different than seventeen truth be told," Sarah smiled back.

He laughed, "Yeah, they all start to feel like that the older you get."

Karen cut the cake and Sarah dished out large scoops of ice cream to accompany the slices of sugar-frosted goodness. After cake and ice cream, Sarah was led into the living room where there were three presents for her to open, one from Toby, one from her father and Karen, and an unmarked one. Sarah sat in the recliner while Toby hovered over the presents, anxious for her to open them. Karen and her father settled themselves on the loveseat. Once they were seated, Sarah picked up Toby's present first. She tore off the wrapping paper to find a framed picture of a Toby Original. There were three large colorful blobs that she supposed were suppose to represent people of some sort and a small blob next to a grayish blob. "See! That's you, mom, and dad, and that's me and Merlin!" he exclaimed pointing out the individual blobs.

Sarah smiled at him, "Thanks Tobes! This is great!"

She gave him a hug before moving on to the next present from Karen and her father. She pulled the ribbon holding the gift bag's handles together and opened it up to pull out the tissue paper. Inside was set of keys on a keychain. Sarah stared at them for a moment before turning to her father and stepmother. "You – you guys… no way!"

Karen laughed and Robert smiled. "It's sitting in the driveway."

Sarah nearly jumped from her chair and ran to the front door to find a dark blue Volkswagen Rabbit with a large red bow on top. Sarah let out a high pitch squeal of delight and turned to rush back to her parents to give each a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said hugging each in turn.

"You're welcome, Sarah. But it comes with responsibilities, we put the car and insurance in your name and you're going to have to pay the insurance in a monthly bill," her father said.

"No problem daddy! I make plenty at work to do that!" she said referencing her part time job as a waitress. "EEEEEEEH! I can't believe I have my own car! I'm gonna go call Kathy!"

"Sarah," Karen called out to her as she ran from the room. She skidded to a halt and poked her head back in the room. "You have one more present dear," Karen said pointing to the unmarked black velvet covered box still sitting on the table.

Curious, Sarah came back into the living room to open the box. She carefully pried open the lid, setting it on the table and pulled out an apple sized crystal sphere with a red Austrian rose in full bloom trapped inside. Her mouth dropped open as she gingerly held the crystal. "Oh my, that is beautiful!" Karen complimented rising from the loveseat to stand next to Sarah and observe the crystal. "Who's it from?"

Sarah slowly shook her head. She had an idea, but she wasn't about to share it with her parents. "I don't know."

Karen picked up the box to look inside for a note, but there was none. "Perhaps you have a secret admirer?" she smiled conspiratorially.

Sarah glanced up at her and shrugged. "I'm going up to my room to put this away and hang Toby's picture."

"Okay, Sar, we'll be up later to say goodnight," her father said as Sarah took the velvet box from Karen and headed up the stairs to her room.

Once the door to her room was firmly shut, she turned to sit at her desk, the presents from her friends in the Labyrinth that she'd already opened lying on it. She'd gotten a box of tea from Hoggle (his own recipe), a bracelet of different colored flowers woven together from Sir Didymus, and a smooth geode cracked in half to see the purple crystals inside from Ludo. Sarah paid no attention to these now though as she held the crystallized flower in her hand, simply staring at it. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this gift; she hadn't heard from the Goblin King since that night three years ago. And this most certainly was a gift from him, besides the crystal being a kind of calling card of his; the soft velvet box spoke of wealth and royalty not to mention the significance of the red rose. Sarah knew roses meant love, but not much beyond that.

"Do you like it, my dear?" a soft voice came from just behind her ear.

Sarah jumped and nearly dropped the crystal. She knew who was behind her without turning or looking up into the mirror, but she looked up anyway to see a man with a wealth of pale blond hair and crystal blue eyes smiling at her, his pointed teeth gleaming. She simply stared at him for a moment, her brain too confused to comprehend that she should answer or perhaps move away from him as quickly as possible. "Well? Do you?" he asked again.

"Do I what?" she asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Do you like my gift, my dear girl?" he asked, sounding almost like he was laughing at her.

"Yes, it's lovely."

Jareth's smirk grew broader. He held out a hand to her and pulled her to her feet when she accepted it after a moment's hesitation. "Happy birthday, dear Sarah."

"Thank you."

"May I ask for a dance from the birthday girl?" he queried holding out a hand.

"In here?" Sarah asked glancing around her bedroom. "There really isn't that much room for dancing in here."

Jareth merely smiled again, "We shall make-do."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but carefully put the crystal sphere back in its box and accepted Jareth's outstretched hand. He drew her in close, one hand at the small of her back, the other holding hers. He led, slowly turning, not breaking eye contact from her. "Isn't this a bit silly? Dancing with no music?" Sarah asked blushing.

"Hmm, I knew there was something missing," he commented and not a moment later soft music was emitting from nowhere and everywhere. It was low enough to not draw her parent's attention from downstairs, but still loud enough for them to dance to. "That's better, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded, afraid to speak. Jareth leaned his head down closer to hers and Sarah felt her breathing hitch. "Do you know the meaning of the flower in that crystal over there?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "That my dear is an Austrian rose. A red Austrian rose in full bloom means the gifter is telling the giftee _'You are all that is beautiful'_. And if I do say so myself, its message is quite apt."

Sarah blushed a deep red and looked away from his eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled.

She felt Jareth stop dancing and remove his hand from hers. It came to pull her chin up so she was looking at him again. "Don't hide your eyes from me, precious. They're too lovely and cruel to conceal."

Sarah looked back up at him in time to see his face move towards hers. His mouth made contact with hers, a soft brush that quickly turned to more. He applied pressure and melded his lips with hers, only pausing to nip at her lower lip. She gasped and he took the advantage to enter her mouth with his tongue. It slid over her teeth and gums before exploring the roof of her mouth. When Jareth broke away, it was to a small moan of protestation. He smiled at her reaction and pulled away from her a bit.

Just then a knocking came from Sarah's door. "Hang on!" she cried out.

"I'm afraid I must bid you adieu anyway, my dear."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "You can't stay?"

Jareth smiled, "Alas, I do have a kingdom to run. I promise I shall return though. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then good night, dearest Sarah," he said bowing toward her.

The knock came again and Sarah turned toward the door, "Just a second!"

She turned back to find a fine shower of glitter floating gently to the floor where moments ago, a Goblin King had stood. Her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth closed. "Sarah?" her father's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

His head popped in the door, "Just wanted to say good night."

"Okay, night dad!" she said going to hug him.

He hugged her back then moved out of the doorway and closed it again. Sarah turned back to her now empty room and let out a sigh. She hesitantly peered inside the velvet box, making sure the crystal was still there, as though she was afraid that it had disappeared with its original owner. However she had nothing to worry about. It sat gleaming, the Austrian rose looking like it had been picked only minutes ago. She silently lifted it out of the box and carried it to her nightstand, placing it carefully so it wouldn't roll. Then she got ready for bed and ducked under the covers, closing her eyes while her mind replayed the gentle melody she'd just danced to with Jareth.

**o O o O o O o**

Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you are enjoying this series of short ficlets. I'd appreciate hearing from you though; did you like it? If so, what did you like, or maybe you disliked something? I'd like to hear either way!

Thanks again!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas


	3. Not Now

**Chapter 3: Not Now**

Sarah plopped down on her bed in her dorm room. She'd had a long day of midterms and was determined to take a nap. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend stumbled into the room, lips locked and hands roaming. Sarah coughed loudly, but they didn't seem to hear. Blushing she grabbed up a book she'd been reading the previous night and exited the room. She really didn't need to see what happened next.

Sarah walked out of the dorm building and headed over towards the library on the other side of campus. If nothing else, she could catch a nap up on the third floor in one of the beanbag chairs. The third floor of the library was the quietest, no cell phones, no talking, no food or drink, only the smallest of whispers and the quiet rustle of paper as a reader turned a page.

Once on the third floor of the library, she looked around. The tall bookshelves hid majority of the room from view, but from what she could see, the two major study areas were deserted. She headed to the back where the collection of beanbag chairs was and selected a rather large and decidedly fusia colored one, dragging it away from the pile and into a deserted quiet corner blocked from view by a display case of Native American pottery. Why there was a display of pottery in the library Sarah had no clue, but it was pretty to look at.

With a sigh of contentment, she plopped down into the beanbag, closing her eyes. She set her book down beside her on the floor and folded her hands on her stomach, her legs crossed at the ankle. She was just about to drift off when she felt a body plop down in the beanbag next to her. Her eyes popped open in surprise. _What the…?_ Then she saw him, his pale hair, crystal blue eyes, and rather large smirk. He was lying on his side, head propped up by his hand, his eyes devouring her. "What… what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I told you I'd return."

Sarah's face turned confused, "That was nearly two years ago!"

"I didn't say when…"

She frowned at him, her lower lip extending in a pout. "Jerk… what do you want?"

"Same thing as last time, only more of it."

"You seriously think you can just pop into my life two years after you promise to come back and expect to be kissed or whatever you have in that incredibly thick head of yours?"

"Do you realize how beautiful you are when you're angry?"

"What… stop changing the subject!"

"Shh darling… we're in a library."

Sarah let out a groan and made as if to get up, but Jareth reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She squeaked as she came into contact with his body, her hands rose to put some distance between them by pushing away, but they only ended up caught between their bodies, resting on his chest. Her breath hitched as she noticed how close his face was to hers. "This is cozy, isn't it?" he remarked, an insufferable grin on his face.

"Let go, you fat headed…"

She was cut off as his mouth bore down on hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to draw a breath, but when she opened her mouth, Jareth deepened the kiss using his tongue to caress the inside of her mouth. He pushed her back till he was nearly on top of her. One of his hands held tightly to her waist, the other caressed her cheek. Finally he let up, pulling away for a breath. "You were saying?" he asked looking down at her flushed face.

Sarah was half-tempted to smack him, but the need to have his mouth back on hers won over and without saying a word, used both hands to pull him back down. He complied, pressing her deeper into the beanbag. Her hands started to roam his back; one hand wound itself into his hair making sure he stayed where he was. The feel of his weight and his warmth on top of her was really quite pleasant. He chuckled against her mouth at the advances her hands were making and decided to make some advances of his own.

A hand came down to rest on her breast, caressing it through her shirt and bra. Sarah moaned and arched against him. He tore his mouth away from hers but continued kissing his way down her jaw to her neck, leaving nips and bites along the way then coming back to sooth them with his tongue. His mouth moved up to her ear as he continued massaging her breast. "By the gods you're beautiful," he whispered, sending little tendrils of electricity down her spine.

Jareth suddenly shivered then. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Someone is wishing someone else away. I need to go."

Sarah groaned and her head flopped back against the beanbag in frustration. She wanted to finish what he'd started. Hell, she could tell HE wanted to finish what he'd started. It was that apologetic look that finally won her over. "Okay, but you have to promise to come back sooner than two years from now."

Jareth smiled down at her and pulled her close in a hug, "I promise, love. We'll see each other soon."

He didn't wait for her to say goodbye, but simply disappeared. Sarah sighed; it was probably better that way. She picked up her forgotten book and rose to put the beanbag chair back. She was just turning around after adding it to the pile when a shower of glitter appeared before her and a warm body pulled her close and mashed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before disappearing again.

Sarah stood stock still, staring at the empty space in front of her for a minute before smiling widely and letting out a vocal sigh. A guy walking up the stairs turned to her, put a finger to his lips and "SHH" 'ushed her, but Sarah didn't care.

**o O o O o O o**

Hmm… the rating seems to be going up with each chapter.

_Not fast enough…_

But your Majesty, if I allowed you to just ravage her, it wouldn't make for a very interesting story.

… _for you._

Point…

_Exactly…_

Still not going to hasten the pace.

_*grumble*_

And your grumbling isn't going to change anything.

Sorry, had to put someone in his place… Thanks for reading again! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	4. Wait

**Chapter 4: Wait**

****Warning: Lots of Adult type touching to coin a phrase from Lixxle****

"Sarah," Sarah's roommate Vivienne whispered. No response. "Sarah!"

"Mmmm"

"Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Viv. It's all nice and warm under here…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ugh… what time is it?" Sarah asked not opening her eyes.

"About seven."

"In the morning? Jesus Christ, Viv! Too early!"

"Sarah! Did you know there's a guy in your bed?"

At these words, Sarah's eyes popped open in alarm. "Say what?"

Vivienne pointed behind her and Sarah turned her head to see a mop of blond hair sticking above the blanket. Now that she was awake, she could feel an arm draped over her waist and she could now comprehend why it was so warm and cozy, because she had Goblin King in her bed. The question was: when the hell had that happened? "He wasn't there last night when I came in," Vivienne commented echoing Sarah's thoughts.

"He… um… I… he came late at night and I went down to let him in."

"Jesus, Sarah, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Um, because he's definitely not a boy."

Vivienne smirked, "Oh really?"

Sarah turned away from Jareth back to Vivienne, glaring at her. "Fine! I'm leaving anyway! I woke up early to go work out at the fitness center. Be back after noon," Vivienne said winking at her then walking out the door, gym bag in hand, before Sarah could respond.

Sarah let out a sigh. Just what the hell was Jareth doing in her bed? It was only yesterday that they'd met in the library. Suddenly and idea struck her and she started to count out the hours. The call for the wished away child had come at around three… add thirteen hours which makes four in the morning. It wasn't that long ago that the runner had finished… or failed. Despite how comfortable she was, Sarah wanted answers more. She gently reached out to pull the blankets down to see his serene face. Apparently he was one of those people who liked to sleep with his head under the blankets. "Jareth?" she tried, but no response. She hadn't expected one. If he'd only been asleep for less than a few hours then he was in deep sleep mode. She shook his shoulder. "Jareth!"

A grumble and a tightening of the arm around her waist was her response. She squeaked as the tightening brought her into contact with his chest, which she could now tell was naked. "Oh for the love of God, I hope you don't sleep completely naked!" Sarah muttered. "Wake up, Jareth!" she practically yelled.

"Sarah," he groaned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to wake up this early in the day?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What the hell are you doing in my bed, Goblin King?"

"Shh! Go back to sleep! I'll answer your questions at a proper hour."

"Oh no, if I'm up, you're gonna be up too!"

Jareth's eyes opened a fraction meeting her stern expression. "You wished to see me before two years had passed."

"What?"

"In the library last night. You told me I could leave on the condition that I visit you again before two years had passed. Here I am. Now may I go back to sleep?"

"No! I was expecting something like a couple of days! Not fourteen hours later in my bed!"

"Mmmm… but your bed is so cozy and warm compared to mine." Sarah blushed, as she was pressed tighter against his chest. "Have I ever told you how endearing that blush is?" This caused even more blushing and Jareth chuckled. "Well, now that I'm up, I can think of one thing we could be doing." Sarah's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh come now, you can't tell me it didn't cross your mind? We're both in the same bed, your roommate isn't here, and I'm already half naked." He then peeked under the covers, "Hmm… too bad."

"What?"

"Well I was hoping you'd be half naked as well."

She hit his arm, "Pervert!"

Jareth was too busy laughing to care. "Admit it, you like when I'm a pervert."

"No way am I adding to that over-inflated head of yours." He stopped laughing to pout, his lower lip sticking out. "Nope! Not going to say it!"

A smirk replaced the pout. "I guess I'll just have to change your mind then."

With that he attacked her lips with his own ferociously. She was pressed tight against him, both of his arms around her. His lips slanted over hers in the most delicious of ways. To her dismay, she moaned when he pulled away. A pleased smirk crossed his face. "You are insufferable," Sarah groaned.

Another pleased grin crossed his visage before he bore down on her again, this time attacking her neck. He pressed down on her until she was lying on her back then his fingers began to race up and down her figure; her baggy t-shirt and sweat pants didn't stop him in the slightest. She shivered as his hands found their way under her shirt and began tracing her outline. "Jareth…" she moaned.

"I'm busy just now, darling," he answered. "_Very_ busy."

He went back to nipping her neck. Her small moans of pleasure intensified when he his hands finally found her breasts under her shirt. His nimble fingers began to play with her nipples, rolling and pinching them. His mouth left her neck to come back to her lips. He drank in her sounds of pleasure with glee. One of his hands left her breast to slide down. It trailed lower and lower until it reached the band of her sweats, to which it easily snuck under. "Oh god!" Sarah moaned, breaking away from Jareth's lips.

The feeling he was creating with his fingers between her legs was sensational and strengthened the already burning fire in her lower belly. "Ungh… Jareth…"

"Yes, pet?"

"We… we need… to stop." Jareth paused his ministrations, surprised she could think coherently let alone speak. "I… I want to wait."

He seemed to think for a moment. "I shall respect your wish, Sarah. However that does not mean I can't pleasure my lady," his fingers started to work again at this statement.

Sarah arched against him. Her pleasure skyrocketed with his renewed efforts and her mind couldn't find any reason to stop him. He moved faster yet as she let out a long moan. "Oh god… Jareth! I'm… I…"

She shuttered and spasmmed beneath him as she was sent to the height of pleasure. As she came back down, Jareth removed his hands from beneath her clothing and simply lay half on top of her, holding her close. Her breathing became more regular, but her body was boneless at the moment. Jareth smiled at the reactions he had created and laid his head down on her chest. One of her hands came up to tangle in his hair; the other caressed his back as she held him close.

They fell asleep like that for a couple of hours until Sarah woke because of the suddenly missing weight of the man who'd pleasured her. She opened her eyes reluctantly to see he was standing beside her bed, dressed in a very familiar outfit. It dawned on her that it was the same outfit he wore when she met him in the tunnels under the labyrinth. "Where you going?" she asked.

He smiled and crouched down beside her. He leaned in close, his leather creaking, and gave her a chaste kiss. "I need to return," he said simply before kissing her again.

"Now?"

Another kiss then, "Yes, unfortunately," another kiss, he couldn't seem to keep his lips from her. "My absence has already been noted by now," another kiss. "But by the gods if your lips won't keep me longer!" he kissed her yet again.

Sarah smiled and one of her hands emerged from under the blankets to caress his cheek. She leaned forward to capture a kiss of her own. "You sure I can't convince you to get back into bed with me?"

Yet another kiss, "Mmm… not unless you've changed your mind about waiting." She shook her head as she kissed him again. "I didn't think so. Now I really do have to go." He began to pull away, but she tugged him back for another kiss. "Gods! You're like a drug."

Sarah chuckled and fell back to the bed. "Go threaten some goblins for me."

"Anything for you, my dear," he leaned down for one more kiss.

When he tried to pull back, he found that Sarah had wound her hand into his hair, making his retreat difficult. She deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. He finally managed to break away after a minute or two, his breathing rough. "Something to remember me by," she murmured releasing his hair.

"I don't need anything to remember _you_ by, my lady. But I thank you anyway." She smiled at him as he straightened. "It might be a while before I can come back," he said smoothing his clothing.

Sarah frowned, "How long is 'a while'?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise it won't be more than a month."

Sarah seemed to think this over then nodded, "I suppose that could be acceptable."

"I'm glad my lady approves," he leaned down for one more chaste kiss. "I bid thee fair well, my lady."

Sarah giggled, "Oh get out of here before you get in trouble for being gone!"

Jareth smirked as he disappeared. Sarah lay back on her bed and let out a sigh. One month wasn't so bad, was it?

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Once again the rating seems to go up.

_Can I get no gratification?_

I thought you liked pleasing Sarah?

_Well yes, but… you know what I mean, scribe!_

*chuckle* But of course, your Majesty. And I'm sorry, but Sarah wanted to wait.

_*grumble* It is only because of her wishes that you shall be spared._

I thank thee, your Majesty, for your generosity.

_*grumble*_

And thanks again for reading! This is your Christmas present this year, so Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Hanuka or Kwanzaa or just have a good December 24th... (did I cover all the bases? lol)

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	5. Tea

**Chapter 5: Tea  
**

One month seemed to take forever! It had been a grand total of twenty-two days and Sarah couldn't believe how much she missed the insufferable Goblin King. Her roommate Vivienne had asked several times who he was and why hadn't he come back around since, but Sarah had skillfully avoided answering fully.

It was still a week before Thanksgiving break and in an attempt to take her mind off of Jareth, she'd been hanging out with her friends in the theater department, helping to build sets and sew costumes when necessary. Mostly she hung out with her friend Nate, who knew about her "boyfriend" but was kind enough to not press for information, unlike Vivienne. "Sarah, don't you think you've done enough?" he asked as she finished up the final touches painting a backdrop.

She rose from her crouched position and wiped her brow, leaving a long blue streak of paint across her forehead. Nate chuckled, but didn't say anything. "No, I have been doing just the right amount of work thank you very much," she answered.

Nate walked over to the sink and wet a cloth then he came back over to stand before Sarah, handing it to her. "You've got a bit of paint on your forehead. And I know that you're trying to take your mind off him, but that doesn't mean you need to work yourself ragged everyday. I swear you're in the shop more often the shop manager! I mean, whenever you don't have class you're here."

Sarah shrugged, "You can't say you don't benefit from having me in here."

Nate sighed, "That's not the point, Sarah. I mean that you could do with a good night's sleep and maybe one day of rest? I saw you in here last weekend. Even the theater majors aren't that dedicated."

Sarah finished wiping the paint off herself and handed the rag back to Nate. "Look Nate, I appreciate the concern, but I need to do this. Okay?"

"One day! That's all I'm asking, one day of being a couch potato! You can come over and we'll play video games. Or are you afraid I'll kick your butt? Again?" he asked trying to provoke her.

"You cheated last time!"

"I did not!" he retorted sounding affronted.

"Oh really? Then what else should I call it when you bump me so that I drop my game controller?"

"Strategy…"

Sarah laughed, "Well I don't know if I can keep up with your strategy."

"Oh come on, Sarah. I promise not to strategize so much!"

"Fine! You win!"

"I knew I would… you should get used to the feeling."

"Whatever!"

He laughed again, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm. Then I gotta meet Heather down in the SMAUG," he said referring to the aptly named Student Meeting Area Under Ground.

He led her out of the theater building and onto the campus grounds, picking up their coats on the way. The short five-minute walk to Sarah's building was cut even shorter as they jogged through the drizzle. Upon entry to the dorm building, they bore witness to an intense game of Twister going on in the lounge. After refusing several offers to join, they finally made it up to Sarah's room. "Right, next weekend, we're having a couch potato marathon, video games, movies, popcorn, and pizza… the whole shebang," Nate said as Sarah unlocked her door.

"Don't forget ice cream," Sarah reminded stepping inside her doorway.

"Of course!" Nate facepalmed in mock exaggeration. "Can't forget the ice cream can we?"

"You sure Heather will be all right with this?"

"Are you kidding? She'll be joining in if anything."

Sarah laughed; he was right, Heather would want to join. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

She gave him a hug and a peck on each cheek before he left and she shut the door. "And just who was that, my dear?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

Sarah jumped and spun around to see Jareth standing right behind her. "Jesus Christ, Jareth… you scared me! But oh am I glad to see you!" she flung her arms around him, but he didn't respond. She pulled back with a hurt look. "What's wrong?"

"That boy, who was he?" Jareth asked, his face devoid of emotion.

"Nate Collins, why?"

"Why were you showing public displays of affection toward him?"

"What?" Jareth merely glared down at her, one booted foot tapping impatiently. "You mean the hug and the kisses? Jareth, he's just a really good friend, I assure you."

"Really…"

"Yes really, besides, he has a girlfriend!"

"You kissed him… twice."

Sarah scoffed. "It's a French thing called _la bise_. Nate has a part in a play coming up where he plays a French man and we've been doing that lately _as friends_ to get him used to it for when he has to do it on stage." Jareth didn't seem to believe her. "Jareth, I don't feel like arguing with you about this. It's nothing, I promise!"

"Sarah, I am not one to be trifled with then left forgotten."

"Who said anything about forgetting? I've thought of nothing else besides you for the past twenty-two days! You call that forgetting?"

"It certainly looks like it!"

Sarah pushed past Jareth to plop down on her bed. "If you're going to be an ass then just leave!"

Jareth followed her with his gaze as she plopped on the bed and scooted against the wall, the better to curl up away from him. He noticed a tear trail running down her cheek and felt guilt sweep through him even though he wanted to stay angry with her. "Sarah, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him, sniffling. "Why do you think? I've been trying so hard to get by without you these past few weeks then you finally show up and accuse me of seeing someone else! How do you expect me to react?" She put her head back down against her drawn-up knees. "Maybe you should just leave…" she mumbled.

He cringed at her words. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. "No… I'm sorry, Sarah. I wrongly jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?"

Sarah looked up from her knees; there was a long silence then, "Only if you kiss me right now."

Jareth smirked and closed the distance between them. He crawled onto the bed and leaned down to kiss her gently. His lips caressed hers and he was about to pull away when she reached up to tangle her hands into his hair. She pulled him back in and deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. He moaned and leaned into her, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Sarah continued to slant her lips across his until she broke away with a large grin. She was extremely glad that Vivienne had gone home for the weekend. "Is the jealousy monster satiated?" Sarah asked.

"Mmm… for now. I should warn you though; you are too delicious to share. No more _la bise_ for you."

Sarah laughed. "So how long can you stay this time?"

"Not long, I had a wisher who chose to take her dreams instead of running the labyrinth for her child. I have a little bit of time to spend with you."

"How sad! She didn't even attempt the labyrinth?"

"Ah, but Sarah, you forget that not all wishers are spoiled teenage girls who wish their brothers away," he paused a moment, giving her a look. "No, this was a sixteen year old girl who had a child she could not take care of and wished it away to me in hopes of giving it a better life."

"And will it?"

Jareth nodded, "He will be adopted out to parents who want and will cherish him."

"He won't turn into a goblin?"

"Of course not, where ever did you get that notion?"

"Oh I don't know… _You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever_… a ringin' a bell?"

"Sarah… your definition of the word _us_ needs to be broadened. _Us_ simply refers to being a denizen of the kingdom."

"Oh…"

"Ah… realization dawns."

"Oh shut up," she swatted at him playfully. "So do we have time to go get a cup of tea before you have to go?"

Jareth quirked an eyebrow, "We're alone in your room with no chance of interruption and you want to go get tea?"

Sarah hit him again, "If we're going to have a relationship, it isn't going to revolve around your libido!"

Jareth seemed to think about this for a moment, "Hmm… I suppose you're right however my libido will play a large part won't it?"

Sarah laughed, "Jareth, you never stop do you?"

"Not with you, my dear. Alright, if you would like to get tea then that is what we shall do."

They rose from the bed, Jareth holding out a hand to help her up. Once Sarah was standing her eyes gave him a once over, "Um…"

"What?"

"Do you think you could change into something less Shakespearean?"

Jareth glanced down at his attire, "I see nothing wrong with my clothing, but you are correct, mortals have no fashion sense whatsoever. They wouldn't know how to react to someone so impeccably dressed such as myself."

"I do believe you've just blown the cap off of your ego meter."

"I do try…" he smirked as a swirl of glitter indicated his change of clothing.

Sarah gaped at his attire now, dark fitted jeans, a button-down light blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. Black boots still covered his feet. "Something wrong, my dear?" he asked brushing glitter off his sleeve.

"Nope, nothing at all. I just have to remember how to breathe again."

"Hmm… I shall have to remember your preference for this apparel."

"Oh don't get me wrong, you look great in your own clothes, but…"

"Yes?"

Sarah blushed a deep rose color, "Never mind, lets go."

She tugged him out the door, locking it, marched down the stairs past the massive Twister game, and out of the building. The coffee shop Sarah led him to was a small two-room building about three blocks off campus. Sarah ordered a chai tea and Jareth an earl grey with lemon. They claimed a table near a window and sat quietly sipping their drinks for a moment while listening to the idle chatter and piped in acoustic music. Finally Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "This is ridiculous… why is it so much easier to talk to you in my room?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't know, my dear. However seeing you flustered and speechless is quite amusing."

She threw him a look that said, _oh really?_ but decided to change the subject. "So Thanksgiving break is coming up next week and I won't be here for about a week. I'll be back at home with the family."

He nodded, "I am familiar with most of the major holidays celebrated in the Aboveground." More silence, then, "May I have permission to visit during your break?"

Sarah looked up at him surprised. "Um… sure. I mean, I can't imagine Karen would protest very much to another guest for Thanksgiving. I swear she lives to host the perfect party."

Jareth smiled, "Then I would be pleased to join your family for Thanksgiving dinner."

Sarah smiled as well, "Okay, then be at the front door to my house by six thirty this Thursday." She paused, "You do remember where my house is, right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, dear Sarah. I doubt I could forget even if I tried to."

Her smile widened and her cheeks reddened. Jareth suddenly straightened in his seat. "What is it?" Sarah asked noticing the change.

"I've stayed too long. I need to return to the Underground."

"So soon?"

"I told you I couldn't stay long this time."

"I know… Thursday then?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled taking her hand in his and brushing the back of it with a light kiss. "Take care, my dear," he said as he rose from the table and made to exit the building, but the small entrance way gave him the privacy to transport back to the Underground and the door closed on a swirl of glitter. Sarah sighed, but smiled to herself. At least this time she had a definite date and time she could expect to see him.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted a chapter of this in way more than a month, but I've been working very hard on The Reference which is VERY close to being finished now. However I wanted to post this chapter as a Valentine's Day present to you all… or as I like to call it, Singles Awareness Day.

Oh and I didn't make up the SMAUG (Student Meeting Area Under Ground), it's an actual place that my Alma Mater had... ironically enough.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	6. Happy Thanksgiving

**Chapter 6: Happy Thanksgiving!**

"Sarah, dear, could you please pull down the guest china from the cupboard?" Karen's voice called from the kitchen where she'd been all morning preparing the 'perfect' Thanksgiving dinner.

Sarah sighed and walked into the kitchen. The cupboard in question sat above the countertop and was used to house the 'special company' plates and glasses. She dragged a chair over to reach properly as Karen bustled about tasting the gravy and adding more cream to the mashed potatoes. "I'd ask your father to get them, but he and Toby went to the airport to pick up your Aunt Helena," Karen commented while stirring the cream into the mashed potatoes.

"That's fine, I needed something to distract me anyway," Sarah replied stepping up on the chair and reaching into the cupboard to pull out the plates and set them down on the countertop.

Karen glanced over at her stepdaughter, the tension in her frame easy to discern. "When can we expect your guest to arrive, Sarah?" Karen asked now checking the green bean casserole.

"I told him to be here around six," Sarah answered now reaching for the glasses.

"That'll be perfect; I want us all to be seated for dinner by seven."

Sarah nodded and glanced over at the clock for the twentieth time in the last half hour. It was only five forty five. He still had fifteen minutes. But suppose that something had come up in the Underground? What if he couldn't get away? He was a King after all… he had many important things to do. Sarah stopped herself forcefully before she had a panic attack. He said he would be here and he will be.

Putting her mind on her task, she took the plates from the countertop into the dinning room to set the table. She had to make a couple of trips back for the glasses then the silverware, which had to be set a certain way or else Karen would flip a lid. The forks went on the left on top of the napkin and the knife and spoon went on the right. The glasses all had to be set directly above the knife and the plate had to be angled so that the star pattern around the rim was in the same position at each setting. Karen could be quite anal about certain things, but Sarah did have to admit that she made a great hostess. She was always attentive to her guests' needs and seemed to know what they needed before they knew it themselves.

Once she'd finished, she glanced back up at the clock again – two more minutes. She hurried to the front window again to peek outside. Still no sign of her ruggedly handsome fae king, however her father's silver Lincoln had just pulled up and he was escorting her elderly Great Aunt Helena to the door. Toby was bouncing along behind them carrying Helena's bag. She smiled at the exuberant five year-old. He'd grown so much and she now understood what people meant when they mentioned how fast children grew. She rushed to the door and opened it for Aunt Helena just before the elderly lady reached for the doorknob. "Sarah!" Aunt Helena cried out and reached forward to embrace the girl after stepping in the door.

Sarah hugged the woman back, pulling back after a minute to lead the woman farther in and take her coat. "It's been too long, Sarah dear," Aunt Helena commented allowing the younger woman to hang her coat. "How have you been?"

"Oh I'm fine. Still busy with school and whatnot."

"Oh yes, what major are you again?" Helena asked moving with Sarah into the salon as her father and brother came in from the cold.

"English Literature, and I'm minoring in theatre," Sarah replied.

"Yes, yes… taking after that mother of yours I assume?"

Sarah nodded and sat down beside her aunt on the sofa. Her father appeared in the entrance of the salon, having just hung his and Toby's coats, but was forced to turn around at the sound of the doorbell. Sarah sat up straighter; was it Jareth? "Naomi! John!" her father's voice echoed the names of her step grandparents.

Karen's parents had a small home and preferred to visit the relations during holidays rather than host – not that Karen minded at all. Sarah's heart fell slightly though as the two newcomers joined them in the salon. She greeted them warmly enough though before excusing herself to the kitchen to fetch drinks for her father and step Grandpa John. She glanced at the clock again and felt her heart pound a little harder as she saw that it was now five minutes past six o'clock. Where was he? Perhaps he'd decided not to come at all? Her heart stopped all together at that particular thought and she had to mentally kick herself into moving forward into the kitchen once again.

Karen was nearly finished with her preparations and was putting the finishing touches on a tray that the twenty-pound turkey would soon be sitting on. Sarah made her way to the liquor cabinet and poured out her father and step grandfather's customary drink of blueberry brandy on the rocks. She tried to focus on not allowing her hand to shake as she poured the alcohol into the short tumblers. _He'll be here… he promised._ She told herself.

The doorbell rang again as she was just setting the drinks down in the salon and she nearly tripped over her own two feet in her rush to answer it. However disappointment set in once again as she saw that it was only her Uncle Mark. The man hugged her and greeted her warmly before allowing her to take his coat and his hat that revealed he was slightly balder than the last time she'd seen him. "Mark!" her father's voice called from the salon. "Good to see you! How's the restaurant doing?"

Uncle Mark had recently opened a pizzeria downtown. She heard him reply saying that business was booming. Sarah was about to close the door when she noticed that her step Aunt Kathy and step Uncle Brian were walking up the path to the front door, their seven year old twins Hope and Faith following behind them in matching pale blue dresses. The twins had always slightly disturbed Sarah, even though they hadn't ever really done anything to merit the feeling. It was just in the way they talked to each other in a language all their own and the way they looked at her that gave her the eeby-jeebies. She let the family in, though they hung their own coats, and the twins both turned their eerie pale blue gaze on her at the same time. Sarah shivered as they passed, and it had nothing to do with the cool November breeze drifting in the door.

She was about to close it when a warm gloved hand gripped her wrist, stopping her from doing so. She jumped and whipped her head around to see a winter blond man with pale uneven eyes smiling at her. It took her a moment to realize that it was Jareth using a glamour to hide his more eccentric qualities. Her heart thudded to a stop as she allowed her gaze to ravenously roam down his lean body, taking in the dark fitted jeans, navy v-neck sweater with a white undershirt, and black leather jacket. "Sorry I'm late, precious, but the goblins needed a firm talking to about the annual chicken race rules."

Sarah's eyes wandered up to his lips and noticed they were moving, but couldn't really understand what he was saying. She merely continued to stare at his angular features. "Can I come in?" he smirked.

She snapped out of it for a moment and stepped back to allow him entrance. He entered and she noticed how out of place he seemed in her family's front entry. Despite the glamour spell, he still held a kingly air and it was evident that he didn't fit in with the quaint interior of Sarah's home. She continued to stare at him, her hand still on the doorknob, as though in a trance. Jareth smirked and shook his head, the bangs of his now shorter hair slipping over his eyes slightly as he did so. He moved forward, using his body to push Sarah back and close the door, cutting off the brisk air. With her back to the door, Sarah was trapped between Jareth's arms as he placed them on either side of her head. He leaned down and tickled her ear with a soft breath. "Sarah love, you're going to need to snap out of it if you're going to introduce me to your family," he whispered.

Introduce him to her family? How could she possibly do that now? Not only was she under some kind of spell, but he was just too… too something… too ethereal… her family would notice. She couldn't introduce him! "Sarah," he sing-songed. "Seriously, love. You're starting to worry me. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I wasn't sure you'd come," she answered.

"I told you I would."

"Yeah, but… I don't know." She turned her face away.

He chuckled and planted a few soft kisses along her jaw line. "Well I came, so are you going to introduce me? Or are we going to stand here while I kiss you senseless?"

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as he kissed along her neck. While the second option sounded exceedingly better than introducing him to her family, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to see where she'd gone to. So with great difficulty, she pushed him away, grabbed hold of his hand, and led him towards the salon where the sound of Uncle Mark's loud boisterous laughter could be heard.

She paused slightly before entering and Jareth gave her a reassuring squeeze. As they stood in the entryway to the salon, the voices of those within quieted and eventually everyone had turned to see the newcomer of whom Sarah was clinging to. She took in a shaky breath before starting. "Everyone, this is Jareth. He's a really good friend from college."

"Oh I do believe we've moved past the friend stage, love," Jareth interrupted.

Sarah glared at him. She hadn't yet told her father about her having a boyfriend and she didn't think this was the best way for him to find out, however the cat was out of the bag now. She turned to look at her father and stepmother anxiously. They both were examining Jareth, her stepmother with a curious expression and her father with a critical eye. There was a pregnant minute where everyone eyed up the foreign man in their midst. "Welcome to our home, Jareth," Karen broke the silence with a warm smile.

She stood and approached the fae, enfolding him in a quick hug before pulling away and moving into the kitchen. Sarah gulped. Her stepmother had just hugged the Goblin King… how much more awkward could this be? "Are you going to introduce everyone to me?" Jareth asked quietly.

Sarah nodded and took another deep breath before starting on the left of the semi-circle of relatives. "That's Aunt Kathy and Uncle Brian and their twins Hope and Faith. Grandma and Grandpa Naomi and John are next to them, then my father, Robert with Toby on his lap. And that's Uncle Mark sitting next to Great Aunt Helena on the sofa… and my stepmother, Karen, was the one who hugged you."

Jareth nodded to each relative in turn. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Come, come boy!" Aunt Helena exclaimed waving her cane about. "Enough formalness, come tell us all about yourself. I take it your not from the states with that accent of yours!"

Jareth chuckled and moved to sit in a folding chair near Aunt Helena. Sarah cautiously sat next to him in another folding chair. She gripped his hand and tried to relax as everyone went back to their conversations. Aunt Helena seemed to be getting on with Jareth quite well talking about London (where Jareth was claiming to be from) and how she'd spent a good portion of her early twenties in the city. The Goblin King amazed Sarah with his knowledge of the United Kingdom's capitol city. However, she reasoned, he probably had been there a few times knowing his love for the Aboveground.

As she sat listening to the various conversations going on around her, Sarah was amazed how normal everything seemed. Her family seemed to accept Jareth without question. Even her father was giving him less critical looks and more curious glances. It was as she had just turned back to look at Jareth and his easy conversation with Aunt Helena that her father finally addressed her fae beau. "So Jareth, what is it you do back home in England?"

Jareth smiled at her father before replying confidently. "I am a singer in a band currently, however I'm preparing to take over my father's business once he retires."

"And what business would that be?"

"Crystal. The le Roi family business deals in crystal. We do figurines mostly, but there are always the custom orders."

Sarah's father nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "And just what did you mean when you said that you and my daughter were past the 'friends stage'?" he demanded.

Sarah looked at Jareth with barely disguised wrath. She felt that she could seriously strangle the fae monarch for that comment. However he didn't look perturbed by her father's intensity in the least. "I was merely suggesting that Sarah and I have known each other long enough to be more than just ordinary friends."

"How long have you known each other?"

"We met through an exchange program about five years ago. When I came back to the states for university just recently though, we met back up and have spent a lot of time together since."

"I see. It's just that Sarah's never really mentioned you before."

"Well, I just wanted to wait to surprise you guys today," Sarah filled in. "That and it gave Jareth and I a little more time to get to know each other."

Sarah's father accepted this answer rather easily, much easier than Sarah would have expected. However she was still glad when Karen poked her head into the salon to announce dinner was ready. Everyone made their way out to the dinning room table at the announcement, Jareth sitting between Sarah and Aunt Helena. Her father carved the turkey, laying a slice on everyone's plate before sitting down to enjoy the meal himself. Jareth continued his conversation with Aunt Helena, making sure to calm Sarah with gentle squeezes on her knee.

Dinner passed without occasion, with the exception of the twins turning their freaky gaze on Jareth once. However he simply turned his own disconcerting gaze on them and they quickly looked away. After dinner, the family settled back in the salon. Drinks were passed out and a game of 500 was started between her father, Uncle Mark, step Grandpa John, and step Uncle Brian. The card game held the men's attention while the women chattered on, catching up with each other's lives. Toby and the twins tried to build a house of cards on the floor, but the patients needed for the delicate procedure was not attainable to either the five year old or the seven year olds. It was nearly midnight and there was a distinct air of sleepiness in the room as a result of overeating. Sarah leaned against Jareth on the love seat, her legs curled up under her and her arms curled through Jareth's. However a particular question from Karen brought Sarah back to full attention. "Will you be spending the night here Jareth?" her stepmother asked just after she'd escorted her sister and parents out. "Aunt Helena will be in the guest room, but I'm sure we could make up a spot for you in the basement."

"No, no… I'd best be getting back," he replied rising from his seat beside Sarah.

"Are you sure? You'd be welcome to stay."

"No, really. I'm already overdue. I have others expecting me."

"If you insist…" Karen nodded and moved to pick up a sleeping Toby from his Uncle Mark's lap.

Jareth turned back to Sarah with an outstretched hand. "If you'll accompany to the front porch, my dear?"

Sarah gave him a sleepy smile and took his hand. Jareth led her out to the front porch, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as they went. They stopped on the porch steps and he turned to her. "I quite enjoyed your family, love."

"Yeah, I noticed how well you got along with Aunt Helena," she smirked. "I think I might have some competition."

He grinned, "I'll always be yours, my dear." He pulled her close in his arms.

"Mmm… I know. I am surprised that Toby didn't have much of a reaction to you. And what was that with the twins?"

"I made sure the glamour was enough that Toby wouldn't recognize. I didn't want to take chances with him, but as for those girls…" he shivered. "There's something peculiar about them."

"Tell me about it," she hugged him tighter.

"Have they always been like that?"

"As long as I've known them, yes."

"How strange."

"Do you really have to go?" Sarah asked changing the topic.

"Yes, I'm lucky to have spent this long with you."

"Who do you need to be back for? I would think that being King and all you wouldn't have to answer to anyone."

Jareth frowned, "You are correct in some aspects, however things are not always what they seem."

She quirked an eyebrow, but he didn't expand and instead leaned forward and kissed her gently. She melted into him as his arms wrapped around her waist and she raised her arms to pull him closer. But he pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. She frowned up at him. "Your father is watching us from the window," he whispered.

Sarah's face flushed and she lowered her arms. "Thank you for coming."

"Like I said, I quite enjoyed meeting your family. Now I really must go, else I'm afraid I may be in trouble with your father."

"How are you getting back?" she asked thinking of her father in the window.

Jareth smirked and jerked his head toward the street. There, right in front of her house, was a silver Aston Martin. Her eyes widened at the car 007 had made famous. "That's yours?"

"I am a King. I can't go about traveling in some kind of common car," he drawled.

"Wow…"

"Indeed. Now, I shall make it a point to see you at least once before your semester break in two weeks."

Sarah smiled, "Try to make it a longer visit. We haven't gotten much alone time for a while."

He grinned again, careful to make it the least lascivious as possible with consideration to her father. "I'll try." He leaned down to kiss her once more before walking out to the sleek sports car and driving off.

Sarah sighed happily and went back in to face the music with her father.

**o O o O o O o**

Yay! I updated this story with an exceptionally long chapter (compared to the rest)!

_Took you long enough…_

I'm sorry… what was that, your Highness? You wanted me to turn you into a frog via a spell backfire?

_*growl* Threats against my person result in a one-way trip to the bog followed by a trip to an oubliette for an undetermined amount of time._

Sorry, your Highness… I shall try to be better about updating this story. After all, Sarah is rather amiable towards you in this one.

_That's better…_

Yes, though if I were to turn you into a frog, Sarah would have to kiss you to make you turn back and then you'd marry her and live happily ever after!

_What kind of fairy-tale nonsense is that? I've never heard of such a thing._

Apparently you only read the Grimm brothers' version of the fairy tales…

_Of course! You can't trust sources like Disney to get it right._

*rolls eyes* Ain't that the truth…

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	7. Brunch, my dear?

**Chapter 7: Brunch, my dear?**

****Warning: This chapter gets quite steamy! I'd recommend grabbing a towel before diving in... seriously.****

The steady glow of Sarah's laptop filled the otherwise dark room and the only sounds to be heard were her roommate's steady breaths of sleep and the tapping of keys as she pounded away at the keyboard in a rush to finish the term paper due at midnight. It was currently 11:45. She glanced at the clock again and cursed as her fingers moved faster. The words flew across the screen and she wondered to herself why she'd left this for the very last second. It wasn't that the paper was particularly difficult; it was a reaction paper to the novel they'd just finished, James Joyce's _Finnegan's Wake_. However that was probably the reason why she'd left it till the last moment, because of how easy it was.

She let out a sigh of relief as she started on the conclusion. The last sentence was finally out and she glanced at the clock again, 11:56. There wasn't enough time to read over it. She'd have to hope she didn't make too many mistakes. Quickly, she opened an Internet browser, pulled up her school e-mail, and sent the document to her professor. Letting out a long breath, she stretched her arms behind her head and thanked the powers that be that she'd been able to finish on time.

Being an English major had its advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages being that there weren't too many finals. Most professors in the English department preferred for their students to write papers as their finals. The disadvantage to that being since it was end of the semester, all the papers were due around the same time. Sometimes it was a matter of deciding which paper would be easier to bullshit, but Sarah tried to give all of her term papers fair consideration. Of course, her theatre minor classes consisted of actual final tests as well as a dramatic reading. Thankfully, the final had been earlier that day… well, yesterday now that it was past midnight, and the dramatic reading wouldn't be until much later this afternoon.

Letting out a massive yawn, Sarah unfolded her legs from the computer chair and stood only to take the five steps from her desk to her bed and flop down on top of the covers, too tired to crawl under them.

**o O o O o O o**

Vivienne stretched and yawned. She rose from her rumpled bed and absently grabbed her bathrobe, a towel, and her bag of toiletries before heading out the door for the communal showers. It didn't take her long until she was showered, teeth brushed, and hair brushed out – let down to dry. She returned to the room wrapped tightly in her robe and started pulling out her workout clothes.

It wasn't until she was about to untie her robe that she heard the loud throat clearing. Slowly, she turned around, hands still clutching the tie on her robe. Sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed was a very handsome, very tall, very blond man. Vivienne racked her brains to remember where she'd seen him before as her eyes wandered up and down his lean form. It wasn't until she reached the unruly blond hair on the top of his head that she figured it out. He was the same guy that Sarah claimed was not her boyfriend because he most definitely was not a boy… and at the moment, Vivienne had to agree with her.

The man before her had to be in his late twenties and held himself with a regal air. Even as he lazily crossed his ankles in front of him he held onto that air. "Good morning," his deep rich cultured voice addressed her.

She mutely waved at him, unable to call up her voice. He chuckled as though he knew what his devastating looks were doing to her. "I hope I did not startle you. I'm here to spend the day with Sarah. She wasn't expecting me though."

Vivienne nodded. "No… no, that's fine. Um… I was just going out actually. Um… I'll just get dressed in the bathroom."

"Are you sure? I could step out."

"No, you stay," Vivienne commanded and grabbed up her clothes to go dress in the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later to find him in the same place as when she'd left. "Umm…" she murmured upon entering. "I'll just go. I was planning on spending the morning at the gym anyway." She grabbed her gym bag and stuffed it with an extra set of clothes, shower supplies, a textbook and her laptop. Once she'd zipped it up, she turned back to the blond man and gave him a grin. "I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Probably won't be back until late this evening." She gave him a wink before slipping out the door.

The Goblin King chuckled again, appreciative of her efforts to allow him time with Sarah, and of the fact that she hadn't commented on his Underground clothes or how he'd gotten in the room. Speaking of Sarah, he turned his torso to look on the woman sprawled over the top of her duvet. Her limbs were spread across the bed, a leg and an arm hanging off one side. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair looked to have seen better days, but over all, Jareth decided that she looked adorable. He slipped off the bed and knelt beside it, resting his head on his hands on the pillow near Sarah's face. "You really are beautiful, my dear," he commented quietly.

Sarah continued to sleep so still she looked like a coma patient. Jareth brushed a gloved hand along her jaw line. She shifted slightly, her face leaning into his gentle caress. He smiled at her reaction and bent down to claim her lips in a chaste kiss. As he drew away, Sarah hummed and smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, beautiful," Jareth greeted.

"Mmm…" she stretched. "Morning yerself, yer Majesty," she muttered sleepily.

"You have me for the majority of the day, love. What would you like to do?" he asked, playing with the strands of her hair closest to him.

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"Almost eight o' clock."

"Well, in that case, why don't you crawl under the covers with me for a while and then we can go get brunch," she smiled, moving over to make room for him.

Jareth grinned and removed his boots, gloves, and cloak before pulling back the covers for them both to crawl under. As soon as he was settled, Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pressed the length of her body against him, burying her face in his chest. "Mmm… I've missed you."

"It's only been just over two weeks," he replied wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Two weeks too many," she mumbled.

She could feel it through his chest as he chuckled, and it caused her to giggle as well. They were silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's company until Sarah started to inexplicably giggle uncontrollably. She buried her face in Jareth's silk poet's shirt and laughed all the more. As much as he loved to hear her laugh, Jareth was baffled by her sudden hysterics. He gasped as she pulled him tighter in her arms and it resulted in a certain part of his anatomy brushing against her stomach. "Sarah, love," he tried, but she continued to giggle. Her shaking body pressed tightly against him was pure torture against his male member. "Sarah, darling, as much as I love the sound of your laughter and the feel of you against me, I have to warn you that your starting something that you might not want to finish."

Sarah's laughter halted and she backed away from him with a surprised expression, looking down between their bodies. At the sight of his tented breeches, she snorted with laughter again, but this time tried to stop it as soon as it started. "I'm sorry, Jareth," she snickered. "Really I am! I just had a funny mental image and then just couldn't stop laughing."

"Care to enlighten me, love?"

"It's silly really…"

"Well it's either you tell me, or I get up for a cold shower."

"No, stay, I'll tell you," she sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "It really isn't that funny now that I think about it." Jareth quirked an eyebrow and continued to stare at her with an amused expression. "Okay, okay! I was just thinking about taking you to brunch in the student cafeteria and… well, it was kinda funny imagining you there in all your dignified splendor right next to the paintings of vegetables telling students to eat healthy."

She fell silent and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry that I laughed at you," she muttered. Her eyes lowered, sweeping down his body. "But I can't honestly say that I'm particularly sorry about that," she smirked and her eyes rose to meet his again.

His eyes widened in surprise at her boldness. She body moved back to press against his and her hand lightly ran down his side till she met his hip bone then it moved inward and cupped his manhood. He inhaled sharply and tried to hold in the moan at the back of his throat. Her fingers slid along his length and back down before moving back up again except this time her nails slide along it instead. That was it! He couldn't hold in the deep groan this time and his head fell back, baring his pale throat to her. She took advantage of the fact and pressed her lips to his pulse point, suckling it before continuing to kiss along the pale column.

"Saraaah," he moaned.

"Yes, Jareth?" she asked in between searing kisses and strokes with her hand.

"You – Oh Gods! – I'm not going to… last…"

"Mmm, so stop holding back then."

"I – I…"

"You're thinking too much, Jareth," she whispered against his throat after licking its length.

He moaned again as her whisper blew cool air over the wet streak. He bucked his hips into her hand as she grasped his length tightly. She started to switch between massaging his testicles and running her hand up the length of him, he bucking against her hand more and more. "Jareth," she whispered. "Let go."

He grunted as she gripped him tightly and couldn't control himself as he let what little self-control he had go. His hands fisted in her shirt as she continued to service him until he lay limp and completely boneless. "Gods above," he muttered.

Sarah, a satisfied smirk upon her face, curled up against him. "I owed you from the last time you were in my bed," she commented.

"I'd say you've repaid me in full," he answered, still slightly breathless, before waving a hand over his nether regions, cleaning up the mess he'd made with magic.

She snuggled against him even closer, inhaling his exotic scent deeply while closing her eyes. It was an intoxicated feeling knowing that she could have that much power over the fae beside her – to make him lose all control – to make him react like that with just a simple touch. "Sarah," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you."

Sarah looked up at his serious face. His intense blue eyes drilled into her own mossy green ones. She could see that he was being earnest and she considered her answer before giving it. She knew she felt something for him, and it was something profound. She really couldn't compare the feeling to any other relationship she had. The link between her and Jareth was so much more intense, passionate, extraordinary, and at the moment fragile than any other she'd had with another person. Her cheeks flushed as she came to her conclusion. There was really no other way to describe how she felt for him besides the word love, as inadequate as it sounded.

She gently ran a hand along his jaw line as he searched her eyes for her answer. He relaxed slightly when she smiled. "I think I love you too, Jareth."

He let out a breath and grinned. "You didn't really have to answer just now, you know."

"It was time. Besides, you didn't see the desperate look on your face," she teased.

He frowned. "I was not desperate," he protested.

"Fine, maybe desperate is too harsh. Maybe pleading? Or how about imploring?"

He snorted and pulled her tighter against him. "I'll have you know that the Goblin King never pleads or implores."

"Maybe not, but Jareth the fae might."

He looked down at her, and upon seeing the unguarded expression on her face, knew that he could trust her with his emotions, nodded slightly. "Perhaps he does."

She smiled, knowing that they'd just crossed over a wall in their relationship. "So, wanna get some brunch?" she asked.

"As long as we don't sit by the talking vegetables, that sounds wonderful," he smirked.

Sarah giggled again and pushed against his shoulder. He rolled to his back and she took advantage by climbing on top of him and giving him a searing kiss. His hands rose to hold her face. The tendrils of her hair tickled his face. He held her in place as he returned the kiss and fought for dominance. She fought right back, giving as much as she took. He groaned as her hand brushed against the bare skin of his chest in the V of his shirt. She smiled when he gave into her and she pulled back. "I win," she grinned.

"For now, love… for now."

She laughed as she got off of him and stood, stretching. "Mmm… I just have to get dressed real quick then we can go."

Jareth smirked as he sat up. "By all means," he waved a hand indicating for her to proceed.

"Perv," she grinned as she moved toward her closet. If he wanted a show, then she'd give him one. It would just be his own fault when his breeches tented again.

She sauntered over to her closet and opened the door, grabbing a pair of jeans and a wool sweater. She glanced back at Jareth who was watching her intently, a lascivious grin on his face. She shook her head and slowly slipped her sleeping shorts off, leaving her bottom half in just a set of blue and white stripped panties. Tossing the shorts to him, she saw that his eyes were wide and staring now. She unfolded the pair of jeans and made a show of pulling them up over her bottom.

Despite the fact that she wanted to give him a bit of a show, she was glad she'd slept in her bra last night. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for him to see her that bare. However as she turned to see him after pulling her pajama top off, she noticed that his eyes were now nearly popping out of his skull at the sight of her in just jeans and a bra. She grinned and thought that if he was a cartoon character, his eyes _would_ be popping out. She pulled the green woolen sweater on then and pulled her hair out of the back. "Be right back," she commented, grabbing her toiletry bag before heading down to the communal bathroom.

She quickly used the facility, brushed her teeth, applied some deodorant, and ran a brush through her hair before returning. The moment she closed the door though, she was pressed up against it and a mouth clasped over hers and warm hands wandered over her body. "Mmph!" she squeaked in surprise.

Jareth paid no attention and continued to ravage her mouth. His hands did a sensual dance over her rib cage and down to her hips. Her breathing grew heavier and her heart felt like it was pounding a million miles an hour. "Jareth," she gasped as his mouth moved down to cover her throat in kisses.

"You – have – no – idea," he murmured in between kisses. "No – idea – what – you – do – to – me."

"Ungh… I think… I have a pretty good idea actually," she moaned as he pressed himself against her.

His mouth nestled at the crook of where shoulder met neck and he bit down and suckled at the skin there. Sarah gasped at the intense pleasure and pain all rolled into one. Her hands held his head close to her body, which was roaring with heat. Fire flooded her veins. "Jareth," she gasped again.

He suddenly pulled back, a pleased grin on his face as he took in the mark he'd just left on her creamy skin. Sarah looked in the mirror over her desk to see it as well and groaned. It was just high enough that a regular shirt collar wouldn't cover it. "Ugg! Did you have to do that?" she complained. "That's gonna be there for days!"

"That was the plan, love," he smirked in a completely unrepentant way.

She pushed against his shoulder. "You are such a lecherous fiend," she grumbled, moving toward her closet again to grab a pair of socks and now a scarf.

"Lecherous fiend? My, my… pulling out the big words at so early in the morning?"

She glanced at the clock on her desk then back at him. "Its nearly quarter past nine… it's not _that_ early."

He chuckled and grabbed at the scarf that was lying on her desk as she put her socks on. "Hey!" she tried to grab for it.

"Perhaps I want people to know that all your kisses belong to me?"

"Yeah well, it's kind of slutty and embarrassing walking around with a huge hickey on your neck, so give me the scarf," she demanded.

"Hmm," he considered, holding the scarf out of reach. "Only on one condition."

"Name it," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We sit as far as possible from the talking vegetables."

Sarah laughed, dropping her eyes from him. "Done," she snickered.

He handed the scarf back to her and she tied it around her neck in an appealing way that wouldn't look too obvious that she was hiding something. "Shall we?" Jareth asked holding out his arm to her.

"We shall," she grinned, taking the proffered arm.

He smiled and a small shower of glittered announced his change of appearance so that he'd fit in more with the college crowd. Sarah slipped on a pair of flats and pulled on a jacket and they were on their way.

The student cafeteria was quite crowded for it being past nine thirty. However, Sarah supposed, finals had mostly ended and most of the campus had probably slept in a little. Despite the crowds though, they managed to find a table on the other side of the room from the 'talking vegetables' and settled in to their pancakes, sausages, and fruit cups. They would've sat there longer, except there was a sudden influx of students around ten o' clock and they were forced to take their tea in to-go cups. So they left the cafeteria to roam the campus grounds, the to-go cups warming their hands from the cold. "So, I'm moving back home for the holidays tomorrow," Sarah said as they moseyed in between the science and math buildings.

Jareth gave a non-committal noise. "When do you return to school?"

"January ninth…"

They continued walking, now just outside the art building. A light snow had started and the ground was just barely covered in the white bits of fluff. Sarah glanced up at Jareth to find bits of snow stuck in his hair. She supposed she looked quite similar and it made her smile a little. "Soooo… are you going to come for Christmas?"

His face took on a pained look. "I don't think I'll be able to. We don't celebrate Christmas in the Underground. We have Solstice, which is a few days before your Christmas, so I'll be busy getting things back in order then."

"Oh…" she muttered, turning her face down to look at her feet as they continued moving past the theatre building.

"But I should be able to slip away for quite a while during Solstice," he said hopefully. "By the time the evening rolls around, most of my subjects are too inebriated to notice much. And those who aren't shouldn't be aware of my absence if I indicate that I'm fatigued."

Sarah frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. "You've mentioned before how some are expecting you or missing your absence. I didn't think the goblins were so concerned of their monarch's whereabouts?" she stopped by the now empty koi pond.

He sighed and ran a gloved hand along the back of his neck. "It's not the goblins."

"Who then?"

"Fae."

"Why are you being so vague? I thought we moved beyond that this morning."

"It's complicated, Sarah."

"So?"

"So I'd prefer to not drag you into the middle of my problems."

"Maybe I could help."

"I doubt it."

She turned her face back down again. "I see…"

He took in her rejected expression and gently brought a hand up to cup her chin, bringing it back up so her eyes met his. "Don't think for a moment that I don't trust you, love. It's just that there are things going on in my kingdom that are very complicated at the moment and your involvement might actually make it worse. I don't want to put you through what I'm going through. Actually it would be worse for you…"

"Will you tell me later? When it's less complicated?"

"Yes, I promise."

She gave him a small smile and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely. He returned the kiss and her smile. "I really do love you, my dear," he commented, brushing some of the snow out of her hair.

"And I really do love you too, Jareth," she replied hugging him. "I understand that there are things you don't want to tell me just now, and that's fine. I trust you."

"I'm glad that I have earned your trust."

She hugged him close before suddenly pulling away, a large grin on her face. "Hey, I have one more final this afternoon. It's a dramatic reading for my theatre class. Would you like to come and watch? It's in about…" she checked her watch. "…forty-five minutes."

He grinned at her excitement. "I'd be happy to. What will you be reading?"

"One of Shakespeare's soliloquies. From _The Merchant of Venice_ when Portia meets Bassanio before he goes to choose a casket."

"Ah yes, I know the part," Jareth nodded.

"You do?"

"Of course! 'Tis part of the study for the nobility in the Underground to be familiar with the works of William Shakespeare. After all, he did write of us…"

Sarah considered his words. "You mean _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is true?"

Jareth laughed. "To a degree… he embellished certain parts as all writers do."

"Huh…" Sarah grunted at a loss for words. "Well come on then, I'd better practice a little," she said grabbing his hand and heading for the side door to the theatre building.

It was forty-five minutes later when Jareth was seated in one of the red cushy chairs in the audience of the main theatre and Sarah had just stepped out on stage. Her professor was marking down the last student's score on a piece of paper. When he'd finished, he looked up at the nervous young woman. "Sarah Williams," he muttered. "You're doing Portia from _Merchant_, scene two lines one through twenty-four, right?" Sarah nodded. "All right then, begin whenever you're ready, Sarah. Remember, you can have one restart without any consequences."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes before starting.

"_I pray you tarry, pause a day or two_

_Before you hazard, for in choosing wrong_

_I lose your company; therefore forbear a while._

_There's something tells me (but it is not love)_

_I would not lose you, and you know yourself,_

_Hate counsels not in such quality."_

Sarah's voice was strong and echoed throughout the theatre as she spoke the words written by the bard who'd lived so long ago.

"_But lest you should not understand me well –_

_And yet a maiden hath no tongue but thought –_

_I would detain you here some month or two_

_Before you venture for me. I could teach you_

_How to choose right, but then I am forsworn._

_So will I never be, so may you miss me,_

_But if you do, you'll make me wish a sin,_

_That I had been forsworn. Beshrow your eyes,_

_They have o'erlook'd me and divided me:"_

Sarah paused here, a look of concentration on her face as she strove to remember what came next. "…and divided me…" she murmured.

"Come on, Sarah. You can do it, love," Jareth muttered. "…_one half of me_…" he quoted what came next.

Suddenly Sarah's eyes opened and she started again in a clear voice as though she'd heard Jareth say the next line. She looked directly at him in the audience as she spoke.

"_One half of me is yours, the other half yours –_

_Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

_And so all yours. O, these naughty times_

_Puts bars between the owners and their rights!_

_And so though yours, not yours. Prove it so,_

_Let fortune go to hell for it, not I._

_I speak too long, but 'tis to peize the time,_

_To eche it, and to draw it out in length,_

_To stay you from election."_

At this, Jareth suddenly stood and quoted the next lines spoken by Bassanio. "_Let me choose,_

_For as I am, I live upon the rack."_

Everyone was silent in the theatre as they turned around to see the tall blond man standing in the isle, looking intently at the dark haired woman on stage. She stared at him in surprise as well before meekly continuing the dialogue. "_Upon the rack, Bassanio! then confess_

_What treason there is mingled with your love._"

"_None but that ugly treason of mistrust,_

_Which makes me fear th' enjoying of my love;_

_There may as well be amity and life_

'_Tween snow and fire, as treason and my love._" Jareth continued.

Sarah spoke the next lines with more confidence. "_Ay, but I fear you speak upon the rack,_

_Where men enforced do speak any thing._"

"_Promise me life, and I'll confess the truth._"

"_Well then, confess and live._"

"_Confess and love_

_Had been the very sum of my confession._

_O happy torment, when my torturer_

_Doth teach me answers for deliverance!_

_But let me to my fortune and the caskets._"

"_Away then! I am lock'd in one of them;_

_If you do love me, you will find me out._" Sarah finished, stopping at line forty-one.

Silence filled the theatre once more for a full minute before a loud clapping interrupted it. Sarah's professor was beaming at the two of them and clapping. Several students joined him. "Bravo! That was most excellent Miss Williams and Mr. …?"

"Le Roi," Jareth supplied.

"Mr. le Roi. I haven't seen you around the theatre. Are you a student here? If your not you should be! We could use a strong voice like yours in the theatre!"

Jareth smiled. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just here visiting Miss Williams."

The professor frowned, "Pity… Well, I can assure you, Miss Williams, that after that performance, your grade is secured. I wouldn't mind seeing you try out for the spring play."

"Thank you, sir," Sarah beamed. "I'll be sure to look into it."

"See that you do. As for you, Mr. le Roi," he turned to Jareth. "You'd be welcome to try out as well even though you're not a student."

"I thank you, but I have obligations that wouldn't permit me to."

"Pity," the professor repeated. "All right then, come on. Who's next?" he said turning back to the stage as another young woman stood.

Jareth had eyes only for Sarah as she jogged up the isle towards him. "That was amazing! Thank you, but you do know you've probably messed up the next girl's speech?"

Jareth frowned. "How so?"

Sarah giggled. "Well she has to follow us! I mean, not to sound pig-headed, but we were quite good."

Jareth chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way toward the doors of the theatre. They headed back out into the snow, making their way back towards Sarah dorm. "Hmm… yes, I'd definitely pick the lead casket, especially if you were the prize," he commented.

Sarah blushed and leaned into his warmth. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached her door. "This is where we must part, love."

"You have to leave now?"

"Yes, unfortunately. However I can gladly say that my time with you today has rated among the best days I've experienced."

Sarah laughed, "Mine too. So Solstice?"

"Yes, I'll come to your house around six o' clock in the evening if that is acceptable?"

"Sure, you can join us for dinner again," she smiled. "Don't worry though, there won't be any Aunt Helena there to hit on you," she whispered mischievously.

Jareth chuckled, "Such a pity. I rather enjoyed her at Thanksgiving."

They both laughed. Once they settled, Sarah pulled Jareth close in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you."

He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her just as tightly. "I'll miss you too, love."

Sarah pulled back slightly and reached up to kiss his mouth. He returned the light kiss then pulled away and disappeared in a shower of glitter. Sarah sighed and turned to enter her room and begin the long twelve-day wait until she would see her Goblin King again.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:  
**

_Twelve days? Can't I visit her before then?_

You know just as well as I do, your Majesty, that that's not possible.

_*sigh* I do…_

Buck up, your Majesty, it's less time than before!

_It'll be even less time if you could write faster…_

Hey! None of that now! I'm doing my best what with my new job training!

_I know, scribe. But that doesn't excuse the hours you spend reading that Pullman character's books._

*frown* Philip Pullman's _His Dark Materials_ is an excellent trilogy that gives me inspiration.

_*scoff* That man has issues… Talking polar bears? Really, what was he thinking?_

Whatever, Goblin King. You're just jealous I'm spending time with him and not you.

_*scowl*_

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.

_The Merchant of Venice_ (c) William Shakespeare


	8. Mi Casa es Tu Casa

**Chapter 8: Mi Casa es Tu Casa  
**

It was December the twenty first and Sarah sat in the bay window in the salon of her family's Victorian home. In the twelve days Jareth had been gone, there had been a monster of a blizzard, leaving some homes without electricity for several hours until emergency crews had righted the situation. Now though, it snowed lightly. Large bits of white fluff drifted lazily from the gray overcast sky to add to the already giant piles of snow. Sarah rolled her eyes; Mother Nature was taking the "white Christmas" thing just a bit too far.

She glanced at the clock; it was six o' seven and dinner would be served at six thirty. Jareth was late… again. Maybe the goblins needed another firm talking to? Or perhaps he'd been found out by the fae who're watching him? Sarah slumped against the cool windowpane, her breath fogging the immediate vicinity. This was worse than Thanksgiving. The waiting seemed so much more intense and interminable. Of course that could be because she didn't have relatives to host this time.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself, trying to see in between the large flakes of snow.

"What's that, Sarah honey?" her father asked as he entered the salon, newspaper in hand.

"Nothing, dad. I'm just wondering where Jareth is. He said he'd be here at six."

Her father made a non-committal grunt as he lowered himself into a brown leather chair. "Maybe he got caught up in traffic?"

Sarah snorted a bit, "Yeah, maybe…"

Her father took a sip of coffee. "Which direction does he come from?"

"Umm… down?" Sarah offered.

"South?"

"Sure…"

"There's a lot of traffic on the interstate this time of day. He'll probably be here soon."

"Thanks dad," she commented before glancing at the clock again.

It was now nearly twenty minutes past six. Karen would be serving dinner soon. She sighed and turned back to the window. The snow was falling thicker now. It was getting difficult to see the houses at the end of the block. She sincerely hoped this wouldn't turn into another blizzard. There was already a total of eighteen inches of snow on the ground. They really didn't need any more.

A loud knocking interrupted her thoughts and she jerked slightly, nearly falling off the window seat. Her father had just barely started to rise when she darted out of the salon, barely slowing to turn the corner into the front hall. She pulled the door open violently to see the tall, pale, blond fae she'd been expecting, but there was something off. He didn't have the dignified regal air he usually held. Instead, he was slumped against the doorframe and there were dark circles under his eyes. His usually untamable hair lay dully against his skull, the sheen gone. "Jareth," she whispered. "What's wrong?" She moved to help him inside, ducking under his arm to support him.

He leaned against her, but she could tell he was trying to support the majority of his own weight. "It's nothing, love. I'm just a bit tired," he answered, his voice low and worn out.

"You look like you've been awake for days!" she commented pulling him towards the bench that sat in the front hall.

He groaned as his body slumped down on the wooden bench. She turned and closed the front door after making sure he wouldn't fall over. "Jareth, if you're this exhausted, you should have stayed home and rested. I wouldn't have minded. Well… I would've, but I would've understood."

"I assure you, it's nothing, Sarah. I'll be fine after a moment," he tried to reassure her, but she didn't buy it considering the fact that he closed his eyes and looked ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"Jareth, as much as I am glad to see you, I think you should go home. You're exhausted and need some rest. I doubt you could even make it through dinner."

"In my right pocket," he murmured, shifting slightly to make it more accessible.

Sarah reached in the pocket; her fingers met a small rounded glass bottle. She pulled it out to see a potion bottle with a brilliant blue liquid sloshing around in it. "What is this?" she asked swirling the stuff a little.

"Uncork it for me please and give it here."

She did as asked and handed the bottle to him. He slugged the entire contents in one go, letting his arm fall to his side when he'd finished. "Jareth, what was that?"

"A revitalization potion. It's similar to your energy drinks, only about ten times more potent."

She gave him a once over and noticed that the circles under his eyes seemed to shrink and his hair looked a little less dull. "Sarah?" she heard her father call. "Is that Jareth?"

"Uh, yes, dad!" she called out.

She glanced back at Jareth to see he was now standing and looked to be his normal self… well… as normal as a fae can look in human glamour. Her father turned the corner into the front hall and took in the two of them standing close together. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, just catching up," Sarah answered nonchalantly.

"Uh huh…" he muttered eyeing Jareth. "Karen says dinner is ready." He didn't move toward the room though and made a motion with his hand indicating for them to precede him.

"It's very nice of you to welcome me into your home like this, sir," Jareth said before grasping Sarah's hand and moving toward the dining room.

"Uh huh," he repeated, following the couple.

They arrived in the dining room to find Karen had already set the food on the table. A large bowl held linguini, another held Alfredo sauce, and several smaller bowls held diced chicken, broccoli, and sautéed mushrooms and peppers along with a plate of garlic bread slices. Her father moved to the head of the table, his usual spot. Karen took the spot to his right and Sarah to his left to act as a buffer between him and Jareth. Toby sat next to Karen.

Karen said a quick prayer and they started to dish up and eat. "Wine, Jareth?" Karen asked holding a bottle of white Zinfandel.

"Yes, thank you."

Sarah took a sip of her own wine, feeling that some liquid courage might be in order. "This is quite delicious, Mrs. Williams," Jareth complimented after a few bites.

"Thank you, Jareth. And you can just call me Karen, if you please," she smiled at him.

He nodded and turned his head towards Sarah's father. "You have a wonderful family, Mr. Williams, and a lovely home," Jareth said trying to break the tension.

"Thank you," he replied, making no indication that Jareth should address him as anything but Mr. Williams. "What about you, Jareth? What's your home like?"

Jareth finished chewing before answering. "Well, my mother and father live in a country home in England near Oxford. Father has a passion for knowledge and when he's not busy at the office spends time at the university. He's been a guest lecturer several times. Mother enjoys hosting gatherings and has a usual teatime set up with some of the local women around her age. However she also helps with the family business from home too."

"Any siblings?" Sarah's father asked.

"No. I'm an only child. Probably a bit spoiled because of it too," Jareth admitted with a grin.

"I imagine so," Mr. Williams commented.

"Dad! Be nice!" Sarah reprimanded giving him a bit of a glare.

The rest of dinner passed in casual conversation. Toby even spoke up once or twice. Afterwards, they moved into the salon for drinks and Karen's famous strawberry pie for dessert. Her father was much more civil towards Jareth, or at least pretended to be. Jareth answered several more questions about his home and Sarah began to wonder just how much was made up and how close some of it was to truth. She smiled at the thought of Jareth running around Oxford as a boy.

She glanced over at the monarch beside her to see that the dark circles were returning under his eyes and he was resting more heavily against the sofa. She squeezed his hand slightly and gave him a concerned look when he turned to look at her. He tried to reassure her with a squeeze back, but she wasn't buying it. It had been a few hours since he'd taken the potion; apparently its effects didn't last long. She turned to her father who was telling Toby to start cleaning up his toys and get ready for bed. "Dad, Jareth and I are going up to my room for a while, okay? "

He gave her a look that clearly said he was not okay with this, but Karen laid a hand on his arm. "Of course, Sarah. You two haven't really had any alone time for a while. I imagine you'd like to catch up," she said. "Oh and Jareth, you're welcome to stay the night if you like," she commented looking out the window at the thick snow falling.

"Thank you, Karen, I'll keep that in mind," Jareth replied rising with a little help from Sarah.

Sarah stayed under his arm as they walked out of the salon. She could hear Karen and her father talking in low voices. Apparently he was concerned about a man being in his daughter's bedroom, but Karen was defending Sarah adamantly. She smiled, grateful for her stepmother's understanding.

Sarah put her concentration into helping Jareth up the stairs then. She could tell that he was once again trying to support most of his own weight, but his legs were shaking slightly under the strain. Once in her bedroom, she closed the door gently and helped him to her bed. He was content to sit there, but she pushed him back against the pillows and he didn't put up much resistance. "Jareth, why are you so tired?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed next to his hip.

He squeezed her hand again before answering. "I've been awake for about five days now," he replied.

"What! How is that even possible?"

"The revitalization potion… usually it lasts much longer than a few hours, but I've been taking it so steadily over the past few days that I'm becoming immune to it."

"What could possibly be so important that you would need to stay awake for five days, Jareth?"

He let out a sigh and lifted his free hand to run through his lank hair. "More of the trouble I was telling you about last time. I've been awake trying to cover up things, make deals with some, and get help from others."

Sarah frowned at him and shifted so that she was now lying beside him on her narrow bed. She placed one hand on his chest and kept her other hand grasped tight in his. Her face nuzzled into his shoulder. "As much as I'd like to yell at you and be angry with you, you can barely keep your eyes open. So our serious conversation will have to keep for a while. I want you to sleep, now."

"Sarah… I need to head back soon."

"No. You're so tired you probably can't even transport yourself back just now."

Jareth groaned, but didn't move to get up at all. "The sad part is, you're probably right."

"So sleep. They won't miss you too much if you're only gone for a few hours. Besides, you said something about most of your subjects being inebriated tonight… I'm sure they won't be waking up till late tomorrow."

"It's the ones who aren't inebriated that I'm worried about."

"Well they can just make due without you. You're the king, aren't you?"

"It's more complicated than that," he muttered.

"I'm sure it is, but you need sleep."

He grumbled something that Sarah couldn't quite make out and relaxed further into her bed. She smiled when she saw that his breathing had evened out and he was resting peacefully. She got up to remove his shoes. His glamour had faded when he'd fallen asleep, but with how fatigued he was, his appearance was so dull that he could pass for a human, a very beautiful human, but still human. She sat back down beside him and picked up his hand, idly tracing the veins along his wrist as she thought of what could possibly be causing so much trouble down in the Underground. Eventually she decided that she would find out when Jareth told her and not before, so she rose and picked up a favorite book from her shelf and resumed her position next to her fae monarch.

It was a couple hours later when a light knocking at her door announced Karen's presence. "Sarah?" she asked poking her head in the door. Sarah looked up from her book. Karen took in the slumbering man on the bed then looked back at her stepdaughter. "I thought he looked tired after dinner. Is he okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but he's been pushing himself lately. He just really needs some sleep." She gently brushed some hair out of his face as she gazed down at him.

Karen nodded, taking in the look Sarah was giving this man. "Well considering how exhausted he is, I think I'm going to have to insist he stay for the night. And obviously we can't disturb him now, so he'll just sleep here."

The younger woman looked up at her stepmother, surprised that she didn't ask if Sarah wanted her to make up the guest room for her. Karen merely smiled and backed out of the door. "I'll tell your father," she said before closing the door.

Sarah sighed and let out a quiet 'thanks'. It was really quite courageous of Karen to take this bullet for Sarah. She could only imagine her father's response to the knowledge that there was a man sleeping in his daughter's room with her… in the same bed. She giggled at the thought as she rose to put on her pajamas and brush her teeth. When she returned, Jareth hadn't moved an inch. She put her hands on her hips as she contemplated the fact that he was lying on top of her blankets. As though a light bulb had suddenly gone off above her head, she walked back out into the hall to the linen closet and pulled a large spare blanket from the top shelf and brought it back into the room with her. Lying down next to his royal majesty, who was taking up most of the bed, she covered them both and went back to reading her book for a while before she snuggled down next to him and fell asleep.

It was very early the next morning only a couple hours after falling asleep, when Sarah awoke from the sudden movement of Jareth leaving her side. He moved with quick precision off the bed and through her bedroom door. It took a few seconds for her to realize this though and for her to jump up to follow him. It wasn't difficult to find where he'd gone seeing as there was a loud retching sound coming from the bathroom. Slowly, she entered to see the Goblin King bent over the porcelain god, tasting dinner for the second time around. He looked so helpless and fragile that she couldn't help herself from soothing him. She pulled his hair out of his face and held it back for him while rubbing soothing circles on his back while he threw up again.

Once he'd completely emptied his stomach, he slumped against the toilet, resting his head against the cool porcelain. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, knowing it was a dumb question.

"I'm better now," he replied. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be, it happens to the best of us. Do you know what caused it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the mixture of the revitalization potion and the wine at dinner," he groaned raising his head.

Sarah stood and filled a paper Dixie cup with water, handing to the fae. He took it gratefully, swishing the water in his mouth before spitting it back out into the toilet and flushing. When he stood, he wobbled slightly and Sarah rushed to stabilize him. "You want some mouth wash?"

"Mouth wash?"

"Yeah, you know, like Listerine? It helps to get rid of the sick taste."

He nodded and she moved to the sink and opened up the mirror cabinet, pulling out a clear plastic bottle with blue liquid inside. She poured some in another Dixie cup and handed to him. "Here, rinse for a few seconds then spit it out. Just a warning, it kinda burns."

He took the cup and rinsed again. "Thank you, love," he murmured once he was finished. "For being here."

"No thanks are necessary. You wanna go back to bed?"

Jareth nodded again and leaned against Sarah as she led the way back to the bedroom. He fell back asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow and Sarah strongly suspected that he would sleep soundly for quite a few more hours. After all, he had five days worth of sleep to catch up on. She felt so bad for him, first the trouble in his kingdom and not getting enough rest and now getting sick. Gently, she traced her fingers along his cheek and settled in beside him, falling back asleep shortly thereafter.

**o O o O o O o**

"Sarah? Jareth?" a soft voice called from the doorway later that morning.

Sarah grumbled, but opened her eyes to see Karen poking her head in. "What?"

"Just letting you know breakfast will be ready in fifteen," she answered. Her eyes wandered over the two of them on the bed before she exited, pulling the door closed with her.

Sarah looked down to see that she was half draped over Jareth. Their legs were tangled and she was nearly lying on top of his chest. Groaning, she plunked her head back down on his shoulder. This was not how she wanted her stepmother to see her first thing in the morning, despite the woman's support of her and Jareth. For his part, Jareth hadn't looked to have moved much from where he'd fallen after the bathroom incident.

She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost nine. Minus the half hour they'd woken up for earlier that morning, Jareth had gotten about ten hours of sleep. She knew that it was scientifically impossible to 'catch up on sleep' and that if Jareth slept much longer, he would be lethargic all day. "Jareth," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned on his side away from her. "Jareth, come on, get up."

He grumbled something indistinct, but Sarah thought she heard the words 'goblin' and 'chickens'. She giggled a little before rising and walking around the end of the bed to the side he was facing. She knelt down and looked at the peaceful expression on Jareth's face. "Come on sleepy head. Time for breakfast."

"Still tired," he muttered.

"Yeah well, I thought you had to get back to the Underground?"

At this, Jareth's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up straight in the bed. His fly-away hair in even more disarray than usual and his eyes wide and searching the room as though trying to figure out where he was. After a minute, he relaxed and turned to face Sarah. "Good morning, love. What time is it?" he asked once he remembered what'd happened last night.

"Almost nine. Karen said breakfast is almost ready." He groaned as he swung his legs off the bed. "Still not feeling well?"

"Just a bit of a headache, but I suspect that'll go soon as well."

He rose and stretched, leaving Sarah helpless as she stared at the play of muscle and tendon under his t-shirt. He grinned at the effect he had on her. "Come, love. I'll break my fast with you and then I really must be going. I need to set right what the goblins have messed up after last night."

"Wild party?"

He snorted. "You have no idea."

She chuckled a little as she drew on her pale pink silk housecoat. Jareth took some time to admire her before pulling his shoes on and taking her arm as they exited the room and descended the stairs together.

Breakfast passed far too quickly and Sarah and Jareth found themselves saying goodbye at the front door sooner than they expected. "Promise me that you won't take that revitalization potion again," Sarah pleaded, squeezing his hands with her own.

He studied her worried face and leaned down to kiss her chastely. "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him close. "When do you think we'll see each other again?"

He tightened his arms around her as he answered, "I'm not sure. There are some things I need to take care of before I can even attempt to come back."

Sarah nodded into his chest and rose up on her toes to give him one last kiss. "Don't stay away too long," she pleaded.

"I'll try to contact you some how later to let you know how things are going."

"Okay."

"Now, I really do have to go."

"Okay," she replied again, but didn't loosen her hold.

Jareth chuckled and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. His lips slid over hers and his tongue probed her lips seeking entrance. She opened for him and commenced the duel between their two tongues, both looking for dominance, neither willing to submit. The broke apart after a minute, silently declaring a tie. "I love you," Sarah whispered.

"I love you too, precious," he replied before pulling away and walking out to the silver Aston Martin that he pretended to own as a human.

Sarah watched him until he'd turned the corner of her street and disappeared. Letting out a sigh, she resigned herself to the long wait that she was sure to have.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** _..._

What? Nothing to say Goblin King?

_No…_

Wow, seriously?

_Well, perhaps one command…_

Yes?

_Write as fast as you possibly can._

*takes in desperate look in Goblin King's eyes and bows low* Yes, sire.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know how you're liking it! I love getting reviews… in case you didn't figure that out from the hundreds of other times I've posted it. ;)

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	9. Letters and Ideas

**Chapter 9: Letters and Ideas**

Two months… it was difficult to appreciate just how long a month was until you had to wait anxiously through two of them. The New Year had come and now the second month of it was nearly over. Spring break was only a couple of weeks away and Sarah had no idea how she was going to spend it. Originally she had planned to stay on campus and spend as much time with Jareth as possible, but now that it had been two months since they'd seen each other with only one letter of reassurance from him, she wasn't sure.

The letter had come in the middle of January tied with a ribbon around a single red rose. Sarah opened her desk drawer and took the letter out just then. It was worn and creased from how many times she'd unfolded it, read it, caressed the words 'I love you' at the bottom, and then re-folded it only to repeat the process about four more times a day. His flowing script helped to sooth her and give her courage until he could be there again, but that didn't stop her from worrying a million times a day about him while she was in class. The image of him exhausted and weak, leaning against her front door the last time she'd seen him haunted her and she hoped that he'd kept his word to not take the revitalization potion again.

She sighed as she traced the script at the bottom once more. "I love you too, Jareth," she whispered. She looked up at the small mirror above her desk. Her reflection showed a lined face and sad eyes. She chuckled a little; Vivienne was right, she looked like a lost puppy dog. The amusement didn't last long though and her face was right back to the sad puppy dog look. "Hoggle… I need you," she whispered against hope to the mirror.

It had been so long since she'd called on any of her friends, that she was afraid they wouldn't answer. Silence filled the room and she sighed in defeat after a few minutes and dropped her head to her arms on the desk. However just then the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and Sarah's head snapped back up. The familiar visage of Hoggle could be seen in the mirror now, lined face, white hair under a skull cap, bulbous nose, and bright blue eyes. He looked worried though. "Hoggle…" Sarah whispered.

"Hi, missy…" he replied fidgeting. "I was going ta tell ya off fer not callin' on me sooner, buts I can see that you be needin' something else now."

"I do, Hoggle. I need a friend."

Hoggle smiled a little. "Well I thinks I can helps ya out there."

Sarah smiled as well. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Now, what has you so down in the dumps, eh?"

"You're not gonna like it…"

He waved a hand unconcerned. "Don't matter… I's here fer you. What's wrong?"

"I miss him… terribly."

"Him? His Majesty?"

Sarah looked up at Hoggle who didn't look surprised in the least. "Yes, I take it you know about us then?"

Hoggle chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Nearly everyone in the kingdom can see that rat is smitten with someone. But I'm pretty sure I be the only one who knows _who_ he's smitten with." A deep blush covered Sarah's face. "Now, talks to me," he coaxed.

Sarah let out a sigh before continuing. "I miss him. It just feels like there's this hole inside of me and only he can fill it. I know he's busy, and there's some serious stuff going on down there, but would it be too selfish of me to want him to come here, even if just for a few minutes?"

Hoggle shook his head. "Nah… believe it or not, missy, but I knows what yer talkin' about."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"It was a long time ago… before I moved to the Goblin Kingdom. I was living in the Dwarf Kingdom making my way as a food gatherer, cuz ya see, being as the Dwarf Kingdom is mostly underground, they needs peoples to gather food from the surface. However that was a dangerous job seein' as the surface is home to the trolls who eat us dwarfs." He shuddered slightly before continuing. "Anyways, I mets a girl one day and we had lots in common and liked to talk down by the underground lake away from the rest of the village. The problem was, she was of the nobility, and being seen with the likes o' me wouldn't have been good, so the times we were together were few and far between."

Hoggle stopped talking and seemed to be examining his shoes. "What happened, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder.

"She chose her duty over me. Her father married her off to some Lord who was too old fer her, and she went willingly so as ter not shame her family." He let out another long sigh and looked back up at Sarah whose sad face was now for him instead of herself. "It was shortly before their marriage that I moved here ter the Goblin Kingdom."

"Oh, Hoggle… I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

He waved a hand at her. "It happened a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Hoggle's eyes met Sarah's and he nodded. "Yer right… it don't."

They were quiet for a while, sharing each other's misery until Sarah asked, "So, could you tell me what's going on down there that's keeping him away?"

Hoggle ran a weathered hand over the back of his neck. "I don't think that's a good idea…" he said slowly.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm pretty sure that since you doesn't know already, he don't want ya to know."

Sarah frowned. Hoggle was much more perceptive than she cared for at the moment. "But he said he would tell me… eventually."

"Well I's gonna let him tell ya."

Sarah let out a groan. "Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"Well can you at least deliver something for me?"

"Like what?"

"A letter?"

Hoggle seemed to consider it then nodded. "I's can do that fer ya, missy."

"Thank you, Hoggle. Just hang on a second and I'll write it out."

Hoggle nodded and watched as Sarah pulled out a notebook and a pen. It didn't take her very long for her to write it, even though the letter turned out to be two whole pages front and back. She simply poured out all she'd been feeling and how she'd managed to get through the days without him and how she wished he could be here with her now. Once she was done, she folded the two pages into fourths and stuck them in an envelope, addressing it to _His Majesty, King Jareth_.

She held the sealed envelope up. "How…?"

"Just hand it right through the mirror."

"I can do that?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Yer the one who opened the portal, don't see why not."

Sarah hesitantly pushed the envelope towards the mirror; it slid through as though nothing was there. The mirror felt like cool water against her skin, but when she pulled her hand back after Hoggle took the letter, her skin was dry. She stared in wonder at the mirror. "Wow…"

Hoggle just grinned. "I'll get this to him as soon as I can, missy."

"Thanks, Hoggle. I really appreciate this."

His cheeks turned a ruddy color and he cleared his throat. "I has to go now, but feel free to call on me when ya need me."

Sarah nodded and smiled at her old friend and the mirror shimmered and was suddenly reflecting her own image back at her. Rising from her desk to go meet Vivienne in the dinning hall, an idea hit her. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Why didn't she think of this before? Probably because she hadn't called on Hoggle for so long… that's why. A grin crept across her face as she started to formulate a plan. If she could pass a letter through the mirror, why couldn't she pass her entire body through? It would have to be during spring break. That left two weeks to plan it out, because Hoggle wouldn't like this at all. She'd have to call on him, and then just hop through before he could do anything about it.

Sarah went to dinner that night about one hundred percent happier than she'd been in two months. Two more weeks couldn't pass soon enough for her.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** I am so sorry for how long this took to get out and for how short it is. However until recently the plot bunnies had disappeared on me for this story. They've been hopping around in other stories instead. Of which you guys can expect to see something of soon. I have about three different story ideas rolling around in my head, all of which I have something written for, but not enough to publish yet.

Anyway, I hope for how short this chapter was, that you still enjoyed it. No, Jareth in this one, but we learn something about Hoggle. Now usually I would include Jareth's thoughts on the chapter here, but I didn't allow him to read this one because Sarah wants her visit to the Underground to be a surprise. As you can imagine, his Nibbs is not happy about my not sharing. He's threatening me just now, so I have to go plead his forgiveness and promise to write the next chapter soon.

Ta ta for now!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	10. Impulse and Forethought

**Chapter 10: Impulse and Forethought**

"You can do this, Sarah," the young collegiate woman whispered to herself as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in the back of the theatre department. Everyone who was leaving for spring break had already left earlier that day, even Vivienne, and campus was silent. However the quiet was allowing for her brain to re-think her mission. Despite the fact that she'd been looking forward to this for the past two weeks, now that she was on the verge of doing it, her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking as she stood fidgeting in the long regency style dress she'd borrowed from the costume department. Thoughts kept running through her head like what if she couldn't get back? What if Jareth wasn't happy to see her at all? What if those problems he kept talking about had escalated and now the Underground was at war? It would explain why he hadn't been able to visit her.

She took a shaky breath and tried to calm her nerves. She'd prepared. She'd packed enough dresses from the theatre wardrobe to last for a week as well as a few pairs of her regular jeans and sweater. The duffel bag with her clothes and toiletries sat at her feet. All she had to do was grab it and call for Hoggle. That's it… Why was it so difficult then?

"God, Sarah, just get over yourself and do it!" she berated herself and picked up her duffle. "Hoggle, I need you," she said firmly into the mirror.

A moment later the reflective surface rippled and her friend stood framed by the mirror's fake gilded edges. Without a second thought, Sarah quickly walked forward and through the mirror, the surface passing over her as though she had just stepped through a cool shower of water. "Whoa! Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed as he clamored out of her way. "What do ya think yer doin'?"

Once she was standing firmly in Hoggle's cabin, she turned to the dwarf and smiled. "It's good to see you too, Hoggle."

His expression did not change. "What have ya done, Sarah?"

Sarah remained firm in her resolution. "Since he can't see me, I've come to see him." The explanation sounded good to her… that was until Hoggle spoke next.

"You've trapped yerself here, ya know that, right?"

Sarah's face fell. "What?"

Hoggle sighed and placed his face in his hand as he slowly shook it back and forth. Finally he stood straight and limped over to a small fireplace where a teakettle was sitting on a hook over the flames. "Come sit at the table, I think we're gonna need some tea fer this," muttered reaching up to take down two tea cups and two saucers from a cupboard.

Sarah dropped her duffle on the hard wood floor and moved to sit in one of the low roughly hewn chairs that stood on either side of a matching table. Her dress dragged slightly on the floor as she moved. "What did you mean when you said… trapped?" she asked after settling herself.

Hoggle sighed as he poured the tea. "It's an old law of the Underground," he began as he set a cup in front of Sarah. "A mortal can visit the Underground once and once only and still be allowed to go back to the Above." He took a sip of tea as though trying to work himself up for what he had to say next. "After that, if the mortal comes back, they have to stay."

"What kind of law is that? Why can't I just go back the same way Jareth goes back? Or why couldn't he take me back?" Sarah asked in a rush as panic started to settle in.

"It has ter do with the magic that's absorbed inter yer body. I ain't no expert, but from what I've been told, magic is like a drug to mortals. One hit of it can get you addicted, which is why only one visit is permitted. Most don't become addicted with the first visit because it's usually a short visit. You however spent thirteen whole hours down here."

"Ten," Sarah interrupted.

"What?"

"In the tunnels, remember? He took away three hours because I called his labyrinth a piece of cake."

"It don't matter… you spent a significant amount of time here and now you've come back."

"What was I suppose to do? Leave Toby here?" Sarah's annoyance with the situation was becoming apparent.

"No, but you should've asked before jumping through the mirror," Hoggle said remaining calm.

Sarah ducked her head. She didn't mean to get mad at her friend. This wasn't his fault. "What if I went back right now?" she asked in a pleading tone, looking towards the mirror.

"How would ya? The mirror portal closed the second you went through it cuz you weren't there on the other side to keep it open."

"Well then what about Jareth? Couldn't he take me back?"

Hoggle seemed to consider this. "I suppose he could try, but I don't know if he can transport more than himself through the boundary between worlds."

"Where is he? How can we get a hold of him?"

"Probably in the castle. And I have a way of getting' 'hold of him, but we'll need to act quickly," the dwarf said as he rose and limped as fast he could over to another cupboard. He opened it and drew out a crystal sphere that seemed to be glowing slightly. "We's can call him with this. He gave it ter me seein' as me cabin is on the edge of the labyrinth and I's can see if any trouble's comin'."

Sarah rose from her seat and came to kneel before Hoggle and the sphere. "Call for him, please."

Hoggle nodded and stared into the crystal. "Yer needed here, yer Majesty," he said simply.

There was a moment of silence then a familiar voice echoed in the cabin. "I'll be there shortly, Hogwart."

Hoggle rolled his eyes at his monarch's sense of humor and set the crystal down on the table carefully so that it wouldn't roll off. Sarah rose from her knees and moved to sit back down on her chair. Her hands were shaking again as well as her legs and she thought they might not hold her should she try to stay standing. A moment later, a firm knocking could be heard on Hoggle's front door. The dwarf quickly moved to open it. "What's the meaning of this, Hoghead?"

"Yer Majesty had best come in and see."

Sarah heard Jareth scoff followed by his heeled boots against the hardwood floor. She looked up to see him as he walked into he cabin. He looked resplendent in his familiar reddish brown leather jacket and dove grey leggings with knee high boots. "Sarah…" her name came from his lips in a soft whisper.

She stood hesitantly and walked closer to him. He met her half way and pulled her into a tight embrace. She let out a long breath at feeling his body pressed against hers once more. Her arms wrapped around his lean frame and her face buried itself in his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked pulling away slightly so he could see her face, which now had tears slipping down it.

"I missed you. I needed to see you, so I stepped through the mirror when I called Hoggle."

He smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Oh, my precious Sarah. How little you know of our world."

Sarah ducked her head again. "Hoggle's already told me a bit, and I thought that if you took me back now, I wouldn't be addicted to the magic yet."

Jareth pulled her face back up and kissed her chastely. "How I wish I could simply keep you here."

She smiled. "You might get your wish if this doesn't work."

Jareth pulled her even tighter against him. "Hold on tightly now. I've never done this before."

Sarah clung to him; she could get Hoggle to give her her duffle bag back through the mirror if this worked. If it didn't, she might need it back here anyway. A strong sensation of being tugged in several directions at once as butterflies swooped in her stomach filled her senses for a moment then she felt her feet land on solid ground again. She didn't loosen her grip on Jareth though, not wanting him to leave her again. "Sarah, love, I've brought you back to your dorm room. How do you feel?"

She felt him pull back slightly, but still kept a firm hold on her. At his question, she began taking mental inventory. All of her limbs were in place, she felt whole physically. There was a slight dizzy headache forming in the back of her head, but she figured that was just from the strange sensation of moving between worlds. All seemed well, and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and nodded her head. "Everything feels okay," she said not meeting his eyes.

He remedied the situation though by pulling up on her chin with one gloved hand. "Precious?" he asked sensing the turmoil running through her mind.

She looked up into his eyes searching for the anger she knew must be there. She'd put herself into danger and had crossed over the boundary between worlds without consulting him first. However, he showed nothing but concern for her. Her brow furrowed. "You aren't mad at me?"

Jareth smiled. "No, love, I'm not mad. I have I feeling I should be what with you just waltzing into the Underground, but I find myself too happy to see you to be mad." He leaned down and kissed her brow.

Sarah's face relaxed and she hugged the blond monarch close. "I'm sorry," she said into his shoulder. "I didn't know what would happen and I didn't bother to ask. I just figured that since you go back and forth so much that it wouldn't matter."

A low chuckle filled the room and his chest shook slightly. "Darling, I can go back and forth because I am a magical being. I have my own magic and I don't depend on the Underground to support me. Whereas you don't have any magic and should you absorb too much of the Underground's magic, you'll become addicted and should you return to the Aboveground, you'll get…" he paused thinking for the word. "Ah yes, the DT's."

Sarah laughed openly now. "But that's for alcoholics!"

Jareth shrugged. "The symptoms for withdrawal for alcoholics and magic addicts are much the same. Only you won't recover and you'll fade away into an empty shell."

"Huh… that's grim."

"Yes, and I should hate for it to happen to you. I've found myself quite addicted to you, my dear."

Silence filled the room as they took comfort in each other's arms until Jareth spoke again. "I have to leave."

"I don't want you to."

"Do you think I want to?"

"No…" she snuggled closer to him.

He squeezed his arms tighter around her and rested his chin on her head. "Soon, Sarah… Soon I'll be able to stay with you without worry of consequences."

Sarah steadied herself and pulled back to look up at him. "I can wait."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as though to say 'really?'. She punched his arm playfully. "I _can too_ do it!" she insisted.

"We shall see," he replied with a smirk. "Now, I really must go. I'll try not to make it so long till we see each other."

"Maybe we could have mirror dates?" she suggested.

"Mirror dates?"

"Yeah, you know… I call you through the mirror like I do with Hoggle."

Jareth smiled, "I think I'd like that very much."

This time, Sarah initiated the kiss, and she wasn't keeping it chaste. Her lips molded against his, her tongue seeking entrance, which he allowed after a moment, a groan of gratification escaping him as she pressed her hips against his. "Sarah…" he ground out before swooping down and nipping at her neck.

She let out a throaty moan and threw her head back as he traced her throat with his lips and teeth. "Oh god, Jareth… I don't ever want this to stop."

Despite her proclamation, Jareth did stop. He pulled away and knelt before her, not looking away from her eyes as he said his next words. "Sarah, I want to be with you so badly. There are no words to describe my desire to keep you close. However I know that there isn't a way just now for that to happen. You have school and I have a kingdom, but someday soon, I would very much like to claim you as my own so that we would never have to be separated again for such long periods of time."

"Jareth," Sarah breathed. "Are you… are you asking me to marry you?"

He smiled a true smile that reached his eyes. "Sarah Anne Williams, I find myself a slave to your every whim. I have re-ordered time and moved the stars for you and I would do it all again should you ask it of me. If you would have me, I should very much like to spend the rest of eternity with you. I cannot promise an easy life with me at all times, but I can promise that I will never stop loving you or cast you aside. You have become my life; I live for you. You are the only star I see in the sky and I would pay you homage, my Queen."

Sarah stared in wide-eyed wonder at the fae before her. His words had been moving and expressed every emotion that she shared for him. There was no question in her mind that she would never find someone she desired as much as she did this fae not only physically, but emotionally as well. "Yes," she whispered.

Jareth's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "What did you just say, my dear?"

Sarah would've normally hit him and said that he'd heard her the first time, but he honestly looked like he didn't believe what she'd just said. So she knelt with him and looked him in the eyes as she repeated herself. "Yes, my love, I will marry you."

Jareth wasted no more time staring in wonder and pulled her forward into a toe curling, spine tingling kiss. His hands wandered over the costume she'd worn, sliding along her ribs and over her breasts as he pushed her back. Sarah gasped and tried to keep up with the intensity of the kiss as she leaned back on her knees, her shoulder blades eventually pressing against the floor and her legs doubled painfully under her. She tried to ignore the pain though as pleasure also swept through her at Jareth's caresses.

However with the combined weight of both herself and Jareth, her legs screamed for mercy and she pushed at his chest. He drew back unwillingly and she gratefully straightened her legs, kneeling in front of Jareth once again. "I need to go," he said unconvincingly.

Sarah nodded and kissed him again. Jareth pulled back after a minute. "No really… I left my scribe in the middle of a letter."

"Yes, you should go then," she replied, but her actions belayed her words as she pulled him back in for another kiss.

He moaned against her as she nibbled at his lower lip. "Saraaaahhh…"

She pulled back. "If you don't leave now, I don't think I'll be able to let you go."

Jareth nodded and rose with a sigh, pulling Sarah up with him. "I will call on you tomorrow through the mirror, my love."

Sarah nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too, precious," he replied running his gloved fingers along her jaw. "Until tomorrow night then." He started to fade from sight, but suddenly he was back in full clarity. "I almost forgot," he said twirling a hand at the wrist and producing a crystal that turned into a small black velvet box. "I understand that humans present a ring as a symbol of their commitment when asking one to marry another."

"Jareth, you don't have to…"

"But I do, Sarah," he interrupted. He opened the box on its hinge to reveal an elaborate silver band with a beautifully cut oval sapphire in between two smaller diamonds. "Will you accept my ring?"

"Yes," she breathed, in awe of the sparkling gem and precious metal work that twined around the sapphire to hold it in place.

Jareth pulled the ring from its box and gently took hold of Sarah's left hand, placing the band on her second to last finger. "There, now it is official in both our worlds," he smiled.

Sarah looked back up at him and reached forward to kiss him once more. "Thank you."

"No, Sarah. I should be thanking you."

"Still…"

He continued to grin. "I shall take my leave now. Until tomorrow night, my dear."

Sarah watched as faded from view until he'd completely disappeared. Once he was gone, she looked back down at the ring on her finger. A smile that she thought would soon become permanent fixed itself on her face. She was engaged.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Wow… totally didn't see that coming.

_This is what happens when you don't let me read your chapters, scribe._

You propose?

_No, I don't tell you what I'm planning._

Isn't that a bit juvenile?

_Anymore so than you keeping the last chapter from me?_

Sarah wanted to surprise you!

_I employ you… there are no secrets._

But I'm not getting paid to do this…

_And?_

Isn't that kind of the definition of being employed? Getting paid for services done for your employer?

_*scoff* Perhaps in the Aboveworld… is it not enough payment that I allow you to write the intimate scenes between Sarah and I? That I allow you to lead the plot for the most part?_

*scoff* When was the last time I lead the plot?

_Hmm… point taken. But it should still be enough that I allow you to write these scenes between my lady and I to share with your readers._

*sigh* Yes your majesty…

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.

Oh yes and a picture of Sarah's ring can be found at http:/i4[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/y136/Elissar/Sapphire-Engagement-Ring-Yellow[dot]jpg.


	11. Consequences

**Chapter 11: Consequences**

Jareth walked contentedly down a side street in the Goblin City. Darkness surrounded him as he moseyed along, smiling at the few goblins out at this hour; an action that thoroughly confused the goblins and sent them scurrying for cover. The actions of their king were most peculiar of late. It was almost as if he was… dare they think it, happy. However little did they know, the King was not happy. He was ecstatic, euphoric, exultant, walking on cloud nine. There were so many ways to describe how happy he was, but in all reality, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she'd said 'yes'.

The Goblin King didn't notice the way his subjects scampered fearfully away. In fact, he didn't really notice much except for the way the stars seemed to shine a little bit brighter. He hummed to himself and let his feet lead the way down the cobblestone path. A small cloaked figure went unnoticed in an alleyway until it stepped out and addressed the king as he passed by. "You seem awfully happy," a low gruff voice commented.

Jareth turned on the spot towards the small dwarf addressing him. "And should I not be? It is a glorious night, my kingdom is peaceful, and my subjects are getting along quite well."

"Aye, but that ain't the reason you're so happy."

The Goblin King smirked. "And what's it to you, Hogshead?"

The dwarf shook his head slowly. "I know that you knows my name."

Another smirk was all the answer he received.

"I be suspectin' that the reason have somethin' ter do wit Miss Sarah."

"Once again, what's it to you?" the King crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want her ter get hurt when you don't keep yer promises," the dwarf crossed his small arms over his chest to match the stance of his king.

Jareth laughed heartily at this statement. "Oh I can assure you, Hoggle, that I won't be breaking this promise. I've been working towards it for the past five years."

"Hmph…" Hoggle growled, somewhat thrown off by the monarch's proper use of his name. "And just what be this promise?"

"Ah, but I don't think a dark alleyway is the best place to be discussing this."

"Then lets go to me cabin, or the castle."

"No, the castle would be worse actually. To your cabin would be best." The King nodded once to himself then strode forward and without a warning to the dwarf, placed a hand on his shoulder and the two disappeared from the alley.

When their feet were firmly on the hardwood floors of Hoggle's small cabin, the dwarf pushed himself away from the fae, a flustered look upon his face. "Never do that again!"

Jareth smirked, but did not make a big deal out of the fact the little scab was giving him orders. The simple pleasure of upsetting him was enough. Instead, he moseyed over to the rough-hewn table and two matching chairs, setting himself in one of the low seats. He twisted his wrist theatrically and a crystal appeared; he seemed to think for a moment before he smiled and smashed the sphere against the table. However instead of shards, there was now a tall bottle of amber liquid and two short glasses. "Come, Hogwart, I'm so happy tonight, that I'll even drink with _you_ to celebrate!" the King said as he poured out alcohol into the two glasses.

The dwarf grumbled under his breath, but did as his monarch said and set himself in the other chair, grabbing the glass and tossing back the contents in one shot. It went back smooth, but left a pleasant burn in its wake. This was the good stuff only found in the King's liquor cabinet. Hoggle grabbed up the bottle and poured himself another glass. This one he intended to savor. "So?" he prompted with a glance at the fae across from him.

"Patience, Higgle," he took a sip from his glass before continuing. "Sarah and I have made a promise to each other."

Hoggle ground his teeth; apparently the rat felt like being cryptic. "What kind of promise?"

"The kind that lasts till eternity."

Hoggle's eyes widened. Was the fae hinting at what he was thinking?

Jareth smirked again. "She's agreed to be my wife."

At this, Hoggle's jaw fell open. A torrent of emotions ran through him, happiness at their engagement, jealousy at having the rat picked over him, guilt at thinking the last thought, fear for what would happen now, and even more fear for what would happen to Sarah should certain officials in the Underground find this information. "You did what?" he asked dumbly, almost refusing to believe his ears.

"I asked Sarah to marry me," the monarch took another sip of amber liquid. "And she said 'yes'."

Hoggle sat still for a moment before throwing back the remaining contents of his glass. Screw savoring, he needed fortification now. "You know what would happen if Lord Cumberland found out?" he asked.

Jareth glanced over at the small creature. "Yes, do not underestimate me, dwarf."

"Not meanin' any disrespectin', yer Majesty, but I's just doesn't want any harm to come ter the girl."

"Do you really think I'd allow any harm to befall her?"

"Ya can't watch 'er all the time."

Jareth seemed to slump a little. The scab was right. If word of this got out to the right ears, Sarah could be in danger. "Then we must make sure that it is only you and I who know."

Hoggle nodded as he poured another glass of alcohol for himself and the King. They both sipped slowly and silently for a while until Jareth rose. "I need to go. There are things that need to be done to ensure that _Lord_ Cumberland does not find out about my engagement," he said the name like a curse. "I trust you to keep your mouth shut, Hogwart?"

Hoggle gave the fae a glare. "Of course…" he said bluntly.

"Then I shall leave you. You can keep the rest of the Toyok," he said gesturing to the bottle of alcohol.

The dwarf nodded and sent a salute to the monarch with a raised glass. Jareth nodded and strode out the front door before disappearing. Hoggle sighed and down the rest of his glass before corking the rest of the bottle. Something as good as Toyok should not be drunk all at once, but savored, and Hoggle didn't feel like savoring tonight. No, tonight he would need Goblin Ale. Perhaps it would help to dissipate the feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Just a small look at some interaction between Hoggle and Jareth. Sorry about the short length of this chapter. I've been super busy with work and party planning and wedding planning and then my birthday was yesterday…

_Excuses, excuses…_

Excuse me?

_No._

What?

_I will not excuse you from making so many excuses._

*gives his Majesty an 'oh really' look*

_*returns with a 'don't defy me' look*_

Fine! *throws up hands* No more excuses.

_That's better… and I expect you to tell your readers the situation in the Underground soon. It's just cruel to keep them guessing for eleven whole chapters._

Since when are you for giving things away?

_Since my public approval ratings have started going down recently. Asheryder is not making me appear very nice._

*scoff* politics… but no, she's not. Lots of drama going on over in _Roommates_.

_Most certainly…_

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas

_Roommates_ comic done by basherhyder/b can be found on DeviantArt. She's a great comic artist and it's true… there's LOTS of drama going on in her world! Gonna be pretty epic I imagine.


	12. No Way Out

**Chapter 12: No Way Out**

Sweat formed on her brow as Sarah tried to remain still under the sheets of her bed. The slightest movement would send her into a dizzy array and it took several minutes to gain control again afterwards. A violent shiver ran through her body and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Over the past couple of days, her symptoms had gotten steadily worse and though going to the student healthcare building would probably be a good idea, she just couldn't get up without feeling like she was going to fall down.

Jareth was due to call her through the mirror again today. She hadn't seen him since the night after his proposal, but it had only been a couple days. She hoped he would be able to help her with, if nothing else, getting some Tylenol. A strong shiver racked her body again and she drew the blankets tighter around herself. Thank goodness she kept the palate with spare water bottles under her bed or else she would probably be dehydrated on top of everything else.

A familiar voice drew her attention and she thanked the powers that be that he was there finally. "Sarah?"

"I'm here, Jareth," she croaked out.

"Sarah, where are you?"

"I'm on my bed, and I can't get up at the moment." She closed her eyes to try to ward off some of the nausea that was becoming more frequent.

There was a short silence then Sarah could feel a soft, gloved hand brush over her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a concerned Goblin King hovering over her. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I have the flu… it's no big deal, but I really need some medicine. There's some Tylenol Cold and Flu in my…"  
"I'm bringing my healer here to see you," Jareth interrupted.

"What? No, Jareth, really that's not necessary."

"Sarah, you look to be on Death's doorstep."

"Gosh… thanks."

"I will hear no arguments."

"Jareth, all I need is some medicine. I don't need a doctor."

His brow furrowed and his thin lips became even thinner. "This is not a negotiation, Sarah. You humans have such fragile health and I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

"Seriously, Jareth. I really don't need a doctor," Sarah insisted trying to grab at his arm as he stood, but it only resulted in her head spinning in circles when she raised it from her pillow. She fell back against the bed with a groan, closing her eyes tightly.

Jareth made an elaborate gesture with his hand and a crystal formed in it. He whispered something into it then turned towards the mirror above Sarah's desk and sent it hurling through it into the Underground. He turned back around to see Sarah covering her eyes and holding very still. Gently, he sat down on the edge of her bed near her hip, a gloved hand rising to stroke along her arm. "He will be here shortly."

Sarah couldn't really argue now; the healer was on his way… that and she really did feel awful. Not only was her head spinning like a top, but she could also feel a slight itching sensation along the skin of her arms. Looking down and trying to minimize her head movements, she tried to identify the source of the itching. A sharp movement drew her eye and her eyes widened. It looked like a spider had found its way into her room. Another movement drew her eye, more spiders. "Oh god…" she muttered and made to swipe at them.

There were more though; they seemed to be crawling out of the sheets. She suddenly flung back her blanket, surprising Jareth who leapt up. Sarah let out a shrill shriek. There were spiders crawling all over her, their small black bodies scuttling along unaware of the terror they were inducing in the girl beneath them. "Get them off! Jareth! Get them off!" she yelled, brushing her arms and trying to get up, nausea sweeping through her in response to her sudden movements.

Jareth stared at the thrashing young woman for a moment, bewildered, before rushing forward to hold her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Sarah! What's wrong! What is it?"

"Spiders! They're everywhere! GET THEM OFF!"

"There aren't any spiders, Sarah. Calm down…"

The brunette girl was now weeping. "Please, just get them off, Jareth!" She struggled against his hold, kicking her legs in an attempt to get the nasty arachnids off.

The fae tightened his hold on her though. "What is going on here?" another male voice asked.

Jareth whipped his head around to see his personal physician, Healer Matthias, staring wide-eyed at the thrashing girl. "She said there's spiders, but there's nothing. I can't get her to calm down!" the monarch explained quickly.

Healer Matthias moved quickly upon hearing the explanation, drawing out a needle from a large black bag slung over one shoulder. "Hold her still for a moment," he asked of the Goblin King.

Jareth tightened his hold even more, keeping her still enough for the healer to inject the needle's contents into her arm. Once it was empty, he withdrew and Sarah's struggles grew weaker and weaker until she was unconscious in Jareth's arms. He laid her back down on the bed and covered her slim form with the blankets she'd thrown off. "What happened just before she started thrashing about?" Healer Matthias asked, replacing the needle into his bag.

"Nothing… she just all of a sudden started to flail about and kept yelling to get the spiders off of her."

"Were there any spiders?"

"No, none."

The healer let out a sigh. "She was hallucinating then. What was the original reason you called me here?"

"She's sick. She said she's extremely dizzy and… well, just look at her!" the King demanded, gesturing towards his future bride.

The healer looked down; the girl did look to be quite ill. Her pallid skin shone with sweat and even in sleep she shivered uncontrollably despite the heavy blankets on top of her. When he'd first entered the room he'd been summoned to, he'd been bewildered by the sight of the Goblin King holding tightly to the young mortal woman. At first he'd thought the woman to be a wisher who'd gone into hysterics, but now upon closer examination, he could see there was a much deeper connection between his king and the mortal. The way the monarch orientated his body in accordance to that of the human's was clearly a protective pose.

Matthias had known King Jareth for a very long time, and in all that time, he'd never seen the king react to single female like this. His mind began to whir at the implications of his king being in love with a human. He shook himself slightly; it was possible he was jumping to conclusions. He _hoped_ he was jumping to conclusions. _But just look at them…_ a small part of his brain said. At that moment the Goblin King was tenderly holding the hand of the woman as he sat on the edge of the bed near her hip. Despite the innocent touch, there was something very intimate in how he looked at her… as though he would move the stars and alter time to suit her needs. It mirrored the look he himself gave his wife, Fiona.

It was at that moment that the healer vowed to himself to do whatever he could for both this human female and the Goblin King. His loyalty to his king was enough that he would do anything for him, and if that involved healing a human, then that's what he'd do. "What would you have me do, my liege?" he asked the King.

Jareth looked up at the determined face of his healer. He trusted Matthias implicitly, which was the reason he'd called upon him to heal Sarah. He would have no other. "I want you to find out what's wrong with her and to fix it."

"Yes, Sire," the fae bowed low before kneeling beside the bed and digging through the large black bag containing his med kit.

He extracted a crystal prism and made to set it on the woman's chest, but a gloved hand stopped him. "What are you doing?" the Goblin King growled.

"This is a focusing prism. I need to set it near her heart in order for the diagnostic spell to have something to work with."

The monarch took the prism from the healer and gently drew the blankets from the top half of Sarah's body before settling the crystal at the top of the valley between the swell of her breasts. The healer continued with the diagnostic spell after the crystal was in place. He placed one long-fingered hand on Sarah's sweat dampened forehead and one on her abdomen. The King's face was disgruntled, but he did not say anything as the healer started to chant in a low melodic voice that almost sounded like a Gregorian chant. The crystal flickered and steadily grew brighter until it was glowing a magnificent shade of scarlet. Healer Matthias continued to chant though and the crystal steadily grew darker in color until it was a blood red. He glanced up at the crystal and fumbled over his next words, causing the spell to be broken. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"For what?"

The healer let out a sigh and indicated for Jareth to hand him the crystal. The king did so then set a steady gaze on the healer waiting for an explanation. "She is too far gone."

"What do you mean?" there was a kind of desperation in Jareth's voice that the healer had never heard before.

"I mean, that she has been exposed to too much magic. She cannot continue to live Aboveground."

"But…" the King stuttered. "How could this have happened? She was only back for twenty minutes at most!"

"Sire?"

"This mortal is a former runner." The healer's eyes widened, and Jareth continued. "She was in the labyrinth for ten hours and then returned home with no adverse affects."

"You mentioned something about twenty minutes?" Matthias prompted.

Jareth ran a gloved hand through his hair. "She returned again a couple days ago, not realizing the restrictions on mortals. She only spent perhaps twenty minutes back in the Underground though! That surely couldn't have set off the addiction could it?"

Matthias took in the pleading look and shook his head. "I don't imagine so, Sire. However there is something else that could contribute."

"What?"

"How much time have you been spending Aboveground with her?"

The King's face took on a furious look. "You dare to assume? She is but a mortal… I merely came to visit this once!"

Matthias raised a delicately arched eyebrow and pursed his lips. Not for one second did he believe it. "Sire… I have pledged my loyalty to you, and you only. I don't answer to those who would see you dethroned. You have nothing to fear, by telling me the answers to my questions."

Jareth let out a low breath at the reminder of Lord Cumberland's purpose. "My apologies, Matthias," he addressed the healer plainly. After all, the two fae were nearly the same age, and had been friendly as children. "Sarah and I have been spending more time that is probably wise together. It's only in the past couple of months that I've tried to distance myself, but have failed miserably."

Matthias nodded. "My Lord realizes just how powerful he is correct? Magically speaking?" Jareth gave him a perplexed look, but nodded once. "The magic that radiates around you is plentiful. It would be my guess that the mortal has been soaking in that magic like a sponge. I believe that the extra twenty minutes back in the Underground in combination with the slow absorption of your magic pushed her over the edge."

The King's eyes widened. "It's my fault…" he murmured, turning to face the unconscious woman. "I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered, tightening his grip on her hand.

"No one could have predicted this, Sire."

"But that does not make it any less my fault."

Matthias let out a defeated sigh. "No…"

Jareth continued to study Sarah's delicate features, a resigned look upon his face. "I have no choice now," he murmured. "She's going to hate me for it, but it must be done."

"What must be done, Sire?"

"She must live in the Underground now," he said turning back towards the healer. "Without the support of her family… or finishing her degree that's she's worked so hard for." He turned back to Sarah.

Matthias was sympathetic towards his monarch. The young woman would most likely not be pleased, but what else could they do? If she continued to live in the Aboveground, she would wither away until she eventually died a sad lonely death. "She must be hidden," the healer said. "There is a place in the Sylvan Valley where she would remain unnoticed."

The King nodded. "Yes, the Sylvan King is a good friend. He won't ask too many questions."

A long silent moment passed before Matthias spoke again. "Sire, t'would be best to do it sooner than later. Her health will only deteriorate the longer we stay here."

Jareth nodded again and stood before leaning down to scoop up the sleeping mortal. He held her close to his chest and without a word transported them Underground, Healer Matthias following in his wake.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N: **Okay, so we're starting into some heavier stuff here. Not as much fluff in this chapter.

_*grumbles*_

*sigh* What is it now, your Majesty?

_The last couple of chapters have been sadly lacking in what you call 'fluff'._

Sorry, Sire, but despite how much people like fluff, they also like a juicy plot.

_Can't you write a juicy plot surrounded by fluff?_

Um… I thought that's what I was doing?

_*scoff* I could do better._

I'm sure you could…

_I simply don't like the ink stains that come with a scribes work._

Of course your Majesty…

_Are you mocking me?_

Of course not, my liege… *ducks crystal sphere thrown at head*

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas

*The title for this chapter came from a Phil Collins song by the same name that he did for Disney's _Brother Bear_. Check it out if you haven't heard it. For that matter, check out the movie too! It's pretty good…


	13. Pride and Prejudice

**Chapter 13: Pride and Prejudice  
**

A low rhythmic ticking made a soft white noise in the background as Sarah rolled over in a half-sleep. The soft mattress made a 'flumph' sound as her body plopped back down and the ropes holding the mattress made a soft creaking sound. She frowned; something wasn't right. Her dorm bed didn't make a flumph and creak sound… usually it made a thump and squeak sound. She furrowed her brow. It was obvious she wasn't in her own bed, but if she wasn't in her bed, whose _was_ she in?

Grumbling slightly, she opened her eyes and squinted about from her position on her right side. She lay on what felt like a feather mattress and feather pillow. Her surroundings looked to be made primarily of a light colored wood, perhaps pine, and they all looked rustic, like they belonged to a cabin in the mountains. The simple bedroom she was in held only a bedside table, a chest of drawers, and the bed she laid in. A snuffed candle sat on the nightstand, but the room was lit sufficiently with moonlight coming from the lone paned window. There was nothing in the room that would help her indentify where she was.

_Where am I?_ she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was Jareth coming through the mirror and insisting that she needed a doctor. Everything went dark after that. Slowly, she shifted the blankets off of herself and sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. It was then that she noted that she was still in her pajamas, and she couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. She rose to her feet and swayed slightly as she stood. Her head spun in tiny circles as blood rushed from it. _How long have I been here?_ the thought popped into her head and panic curled in her stomach.

Shuffling across the wooden floor covered by a simple area rug, she made her way over to the door opposite the bed. Quietly as she could, she opened it, cringing when it squeaked slightly on the hinges. She paused, waiting to see if the sound drew attention; it didn't. Sarah slipped out through the small opening and stood still in the small hallway. Behind her was a wall with a window looking out into a dense forest. To her right was another door that was slightly ajar, but not enough to see what was inside; the room she'd just exited was to her left. Ahead the hallway continued for another twenty feet then ended in what looked to be a large room, but Sarah could only see a very small portion of it from her vantage point. She could hear the low rumble of a male voices speaking, but couldn't hear what was being said. Had she been kidnapped? No… Jareth wouldn't let that happen, and she was fairly sure that she'd been with him last she remembered.

Cautiously, she moved forward in stocking feet to peer around the corner. She had been right; the room was fairly large. Part of its openness could be attributed to the fact that a kitchen was attached to the living area via a wide archway. What little wall there was separating the two rooms held a window, so one could see through. From what she could see the rooms were furnished similarly to the bedroom, rustic and kind of Spartan in its bareness. The source of the voices could be found sitting at the four-chair table in the form of the Goblin King and another male fae. Sarah could tell he was fae because of his strange garb and the telling upswept eyebrows.

Silently, she stepped out from behind the wall, standing still while she observed both the men and the room. She was just examining the respectable sized fireplace when she heard her name. "Sarah," the Goblin King's smooth voice called to her.

Her head automatically moved to face him and her eyes sought his out. A smile lit up his visage and his brow relaxed as relief stole through him. He rose from the table, the chair scraping on the floor with his haste, and made his way around the coffee table in between them before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sarah inhaled sharply as he held her like he was afraid she would leave him forever. "Don't ever scare me like that again, love," he whispered desperately in her ear.

Now she was thoroughly confused. However she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, because she could tell he needed the reassurance. They stood in each other's embrace for what seemed hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Jareth finally pulled away, but kept his gloved hands on Sarah's shoulders, holding her at arms length while his gaze roved over her. She blushed at the twinkle in his eye and wished she had a robe to slip on. Almost as if reading her mind, Jareth turned his wrist and the pale pink silk robe she kept in her room at her parents' house was in his hand. "How did you…?" she started to ask.

"We wouldn't want to offend our guest with you being improperly dress," he commented, draping the garment over her shoulders and helping her to get her arms through the sleeves. He pulled the robe closed and tied it with the sash. "Come meet Healer Matthias, Sarah," he said gesturing back at the table.

Sarah stepped around Jareth who put a possessive arm around her waist and moved with her towards the healer. Jareth pulled out a chair for her when they reached the table and helped her to sit. "I'm glad to see you up and moving," Healer Matthias said companionably.

"How long was I out?" she asked of Jareth who had just seated himself beside her.

"Nearly forty hours," he said calmly clasping her hand in his and squeezing.

Sarah did a bit of mental math and her eyes widened when she realized that she'd been unconscious for almost two whole days. Her next question fell from her lips in a rush. "Where am I?" Jareth broke eye contact with her and looked down. She turned to Healer Matthias who wasn't looking at her either. "Jareth… where am I?" she asked again, clearly enunciating each word.

"In the Sylvan Valley near the boarder of the Woodland kingdom," he answered reluctantly.

"The Woodland what? Jareth… why am I in the Underground? I thought… I thought I couldn't…"

"You were already to the hallucination stage. There was nothing else we could do." His voice was a monotone.

"Lady Sarah, if I may be permitted to examine you for any residual effects?" Healer Matthias asked trying to break the uneasy quiet that had settled in the room.

Sarah ignored the healer and continued to gape at the Goblin King. "I'm truly sorry, Sarah."

Sarah shook herself slightly, coming out of her trance. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Jareth. It's… my own fault," she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Jareth pulled her into his arms as the tears started to slide down her cheeks. She clenched his shirt in both fists, her head falling to his shoulder. He held her tenderly, one hand on her back rubbing soothing circles, the other cradling her head. "Shh…" he hushed quietly. "I do have something to be sorry for, Sarah," he mumbled into her hair.

Her quiet sobs did not cease, so he continued. "I may have some blame in how you came to be stuck in the Underground."

At this, Sarah leaned back with a perplexed look on her face, and waited for him to explain. "Healer Matthias believes that you have unconsciously been soaking up some of the magical aura I exude."

"But… Jareth…"

"I know, I'm sorry," he dropped his eyes from hers.

Sarah drew them back though with a hand on his cheek. "You didn't know that would happen did you?"

"No."

"Then you are not to blame."

"Just because I did not know I was doing it, does not make me blameless, Sarah."

"Jareth, _I _don't blame you, and that's all that matters."

Jareth turned his face back up to hers hesitantly, but all hesitancy flew out the window when he saw the completely sincere and honest look on Sarah's face. He drew her back into a tight embrace. They held each other close while the last of Sarah's tears dried and the last of Jareth's fears of her being angry with him dissipated. "Your Majesty?" Healer Matthias interrupted them. "I was serious about wanting to check Lady Sarah for any residual effects."

Jareth chuckled slightly and drew back from the embrace. Sarah gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he got too far then turned toward the healing fae. Healer Matthias set to work immediately, running his long fingers over her arms to find her pulse point on her wrist. He counted silently and nodded to himself before moving on to peer into her eyes. One thumb gently held the lid open. "Look up," he requested. "Good, good… now, if you wouldn't mind, I need you to lay down on the love seat over there," he said pointing to a cushy looking piece of furniture in front of the fireplace.

Sarah nodded and did as requested. Matthias followed, but paused as a thought struck him. "I suppose you'll want to do the honors?" he asked of Jareth, pulling the crystal focusing prism from his bag.

Jareth gave the healer an amused grin then rose and took the crystal from him. "The same place as before?" he asked.

"Yes, Sire."

Jareth smirked at Sarah as she eyed him curiously. He knelt beside her reclined body and gently placed the crystal prism on her chest. His hand brushed along the insides of her breasts as he trailed down the valley between along her sternum. Sarah inhaled through her mouth in surprise, and would have been eager for him to continue if it weren't for Healer Matthias being in the same room. Jareth smiled knowingly and drew away, allowing Matthias to take his place. Matthias, who'd missed the exchange, merely continued the same way he had in Sarah's dorm room by placing a hand at her brow and on her abdomen before beginning to chant in a slow melodic voice. Sarah breathed deeply as the crystal began to emit a soft white glow. Healer Matthias continued to chant, his deep voice rising and falling in soft cadences. The crystal grew brighter, a soft tint of blue was now mixed in with it, and Sarah stared at it in amazement.

Finally, Matthias let his hands drop from Sarah and he studied the crystal intently before nodding once and smiling. "It appears that you are perfectly healthy now, my lady."

"Well that's a relief," she replied. Jareth smiled as well and took the crystal from her chest and handed it to Matthias who moved to put it away in his bag. Sarah suddenly frowned though as a thought passed through her head. "I can't ever go back home if I want to stay healthy," she muttered.

Jareth sighed and helped her to sit up before sitting next to her and pulling her against his side. "We'll figure something out, love. In the meantime, you still have five more days of spring break. Enjoy it."

"That is true, and you know, I _am_ spending it how I wanted to…"

"How's that?"

"With you…" she said simply. "Did you have any doubt?"

Jareth chuckled. "Not a one. So what would you like to do, my dear?"

"Well… I think eating would be at the top of my list, then maybe a walk in the woods with my fiancée."

The blond monarch smiled. "As my lady wishes. Perhaps tomorrow you could meet the Sylvan King? It is his woods that you are staying in after all."

"I was going to ask about that. Why am I _here_? Why can't I just stay at the castle with you?"

Jareth's brow furrowed. "I suppose you should know now," he paused for a moment. "Food first though. You haven't eaten in at least two days."

Sarah sighed then nodded, consenting that she was quite hungry. Jareth rose then and led her to a small kitchen with a wood burning stove that was already lit to help keep the room warm. "Sit," he ordered, pointing to a chair against the wall.

Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion, but did as she was bid. Jareth proceeded to make breakfast, his gloved hands moving with precision and it made Sarah wonder how he knew his way about the kitchen so well. However she did not question the results of which she tasted in the dining room while Healer Matthias packed his things and Jareth watched over her. Apparently the fae had eaten only a few hours before she'd woken. When she'd finished, she pushed the dirty plate away and turned in her seat to face Jareth. Healer Matthias had already bowed out, promising to come back tomorrow just to make sure everything was fine. "So, why am I in the Sylvan King's woods?"

Jareth let out a long breath before beginning. "It's actually much simpler than you would think. Basically you're here because of prejudice."

Sarah gave him a perplexed look, begging him to continue. He inched his chair closer to her and grabbed hold of her hand. "Sarah, I'm in danger of losing my kingdom. I have been for the past couple of years, but it's coming to a culmination very soon. The fae Lord who's been assigned to review me is extremely xenophobic and humans are at the top of his list. They are worse than goblins in his opinion, and his opinion isn't the only one like that. The majority of the Underground is prejudiced against humans."

"And that's why I'm here? Because you're ashamed to have a human in your kingdom?" her eyes turned defiant.

"No! Never think I am ashamed of you Sarah!" He moved to grip her shoulders roughly. "However if Lord Cumberland found out I had a human… that I loved a human… that I intended to marry a human, he would declare me unfit to rule by reason of insanity faster than I could blink."

Sarah's eyes softened and she reached out to gently caress the fae's cheek. "How long are you under probation?"

"Lord Cumberland has to have his report into the Elder Council by the end of next month. It marks the two year period." His hands fell from her shoulders and came to grip her hands.

"You've been under probation for two years? What did you do?"

Jareth smirked. "I let a human complete the labyrinth."

The blood drained from Sarah's face. "What?"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Sarah. I was truly lenient on you compared to other runners."

"But I just barely finished in time!"

"Only because I knocked three hours off your time and you have no magic. It greatly concerned the Elder Council that a human could successfully navigate the labyrinth in under ten hours. I didn't tell them you had help."

"You didn't tell them about Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or Ludo?"

"Of course not! If the Council found out they helped you, they would be banished from the Underground. Do you really think they could survive in the Aboveground?"

Sarah shook her head, picturing her three friends who'd helped her so much. She couldn't imagine any of them in the Aboveground. "No, so you're protecting them and risking your kingdom?"

"That's only the half of it," he scoffed. "Lord Cumberland has been looking for a way to dethrone me for centuries. Your victory was just the key he needed. Lately he's been pulling out all of the stops, bringing up events from long ago as proof that I am unfit to rule."

"So that's why you've been spending so much time here? Because you don't want him to add your absences to his list?"

Jareth nodded. "In fact I should really be getting back just now."

"You don't have to come back tomorrow if you'll get in trouble for it," Sarah said squeezing his hand slightly.

Jareth smiled. "Are you joking? The one time I can visit you and call it a political visit to see the Sylvan King?"

Sarah's face brightened. "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow."

The blond fae leaned forward and gave his lady a gentle chaste kiss. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Jareth, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I wasn't talking about me…" he grinned and created a crystal sphere with an elaborate gesture. He whispered something into the sphere then tossed it into the air; it disappeared at the apex of its ascent.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked, perplexed.

"You'll see shortly," he replied cryptically.

The brunette woman was about to open her mouth to ask another question when a knock came at the door. She sat up straight and looked at Jareth only to see that he wasn't surprised in the least. He broke contact with one of her hands to gesture towards the door, indicating for her to open it. She rose hesitantly and started towards the door. Cautiously, she opened the door slowly. On the front step was a sight for sore eyes. Sarah flew forward, reddish brown fur engulfing her. "LUDO!"

The large friendly giant wrapped his enormous arms around her and nearly picked her up as he hugged her. "Sarah, friend!" he bellowed.

As she pulled away, another familiar voice caught her attention. "My lady…"

She turned sharply to see Sir Didymus sitting astride his noble steed Ambrosias. "Oh Sir Didymus!" she exclaimed before kneeling to engulf him in a hug as well. When she stood again, she was met by Jareth at her back as he placed gloved hands at her waist. "Thank you so much, Jareth!" she expressed, adding a kiss to further express her thanks.

"You're welcome, my dear. The beast and his brother knight will do to protect you while I'm away."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but where's Hoggle?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"The dwarf is still in his own home. He is the labyrinth's first trick against runners, and Lord Cumberland would notice if he suddenly went missing."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. I suppose I can still see him sometimes."

"Yes, he can always visit when there isn't a runner. He isn't as closely watched as I am."

Sarah reached up on her toes to brush his jaw line with soft kisses. "Yes and speaking of which, you should be getting back."

"Trying to get rid of me, love?" he grinned.

"Well I'm going to see you tomorrow, right?"

"I guarantee it."

"Well then yes, I am trying to get rid of you because I would like to catch up with my friends."

Jareth chuckled and held her close to him. Sarah laughed as well at the feeling of him laughing against her. "Alright then, I'll leave you to catch up, and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Deal," she agreed before rising once again on her toes to press her lips against his. It was a satisfying kiss that ended too soon for either participant's taste, but end it did and it was shortly after that Sarah was left with only Ludo and Sir Didymus for company. She ushered them into her new (and hopefully temporary) home and wasted no time in asking after what they'd been up to since she'd last seen them.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Well… there you have it. The secret Jareth's been keeping from Sarah.

_About damn time…_

I know, I know, and I don't need your criticism, your Majesty.

_Such insolence, Scribe._

Whatever… I'm tired from work and not in the mood.

_Might I remind you that your primary responsibility is to this story?_

Umm… no, it's not. Sorry, your Majesty, but you don't pay me, and I need to make a living.

_Well if you'd actually start writing original work…_

Not you too! Okay that's it… *sits down to write plot points for an original story and comes up with nothing but good ideas for _Labyrinth_ fan fiction* … Damnit!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	14. The Sylvan King

**Chapter 14: The Sylvan King**

The Goblin King let out a giant yawn as he stretched and stood from his silk laden bed. The muscles forming his bare sinewy chest shifted under his skin in the sunlight streaming in the large open eastward facing window. Moving leisurely, he made his way to the bathing room where he washed up and brushed his teeth before going back out to stand in front of his closet. He placed a hand under his chin in thought, staring at the different options before him. After a couple of minutes, he smiled and waved a hand, magically dressing himself in the outfit he'd chosen, khaki leggings, a white poet's shirt, an ice blue vest with gold trim, and brown leather boots that went well with the long golden cloak draped about his shoulders.

With a flourish, he disappeared from his bedchamber and reappeared in his office where he left a note for his scribe saying that he would be taking the day to visit the Sylvan King. There was nothing important planned for the day anyway, so he seriously doubted Lord Cumberland would object a visit to a neighboring kingdom, even if he did leave behind his usual retinue.

Finished with the necessities, he moved toward the window and opened it to the bright new day before hopping up onto the ledge then shifting to his owl form, spreading his wings, and taking flight to the west towards the boarder between his kingdom and the Sylvan King's. The journey took nearly three quarters of an hour, and the fae could've simply used teleportation to get to the cabin quicker, but he preferred flight because it allowed him time to think. However he had not reached any conclusions on Sarah's situation by the time he reached the cabin, so he mentally put the matter away for the moment and focused on the small cabin before him that was bathed in the early morning dappled light.

Leaves and forest debris crunched beneath his boots as he walked forward to knock on the door. When there was no reply, Jareth quietly opened the door himself and peeked in. On the floor before the fireplace was his Sarah, snuggled into the beast, Ludo's, massive amounts of fur. Her chest rose and fell in the slow deep breaths of one who is content and without care. Though he suspected that wouldn't be the case once he woke her. "Your Majesty," a high thin voice said near his knees.

Jareth looked down to see Sir Didymus bowing low. "As you were, good knight."

The small fox rose and backed up a few steps in deference. "My liege, I have stayed awake this long night to guard my lady. With your leave though, I shall retire."

"Sir Didymus," Jareth addressed the fox. "It was not required of you to exhaust yourself. Though I am thankful for the measures you've taken to protect Sarah. When I return tonight, I shall put into place some defensive spells so you may sleep at night."

"I thank thee, sire." The knight bowed low and turned towards the fireplace where he circled three times before settling down onto a corner of the blanket that'd been lain out.

The King smiled and moved toward his lady. She had not stirred and was still resting peacefully against the beast who was snoring loudly enough Jareth was surprised it hadn't woken her. He crouched down beside her, his leather boots creaking with the movement, and leaned forward to press his lips gently against hers. The action was oddly familiar, but the thought ceased to exist as Sarah smiled and stretched. Her eyes blinked open owlishly and her smile widened at the sight of him. "Good morning," her voice was rough with sleep, and Jareth found that he quite liked it.

"Good morning, precious. I'm guessing you didn't go to sleep until late last night?"  
Sarah nodded then shook her head. "Actually it was early this morning."

A low chuckle escaped the king's throat and he held out a hand to help her up, of which she gratefully took. She stumbled slightly as she got to her feet, but he caught and steadied her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

He merely replied with a smile. "Come, lets get some food into you," he commented and led her towards the kitchen.

"Mmm… after I wake up a little," she mumbled and made her way towards the washroom. Jareth smiled and made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast while Sarah washed up and straightened her appearance.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sarah was thoroughly impressed with Jareth's skills as a chef once again. Ham and cheese omelets were laid out along with fried potato slices and toast. After they were both done eating, Sarah turned to Jareth and watched as he sipped at the last of his tea. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I'm going to introduce you to your host. The Sylvan King is ruler over these woods and I have yet to thank him for allowing me use of this cabin."

Sarah looked hesitant, her lips were pressed together and her eyes had adopted a worried expression. "What about what you told me about most of the Underground being prejudice against humans? I don't want to cause discontent between your two kingdoms."

The blond monarch chuckled again. "No, my dear. You have nothing to fear. The Sylvan King is quite open-minded. His subjects are like mine; they aren't from any one race, but a variety. He has elves, centaurs, and unicorns under his rule, just to name a few sentient races."

"Oh… well that's good I suppose," she said, not sure of how to react to learning that elves, centaurs, and unicorns actually existed.

"Yes, though we need to walk a little bit first because there is a charm around this area that doesn't allow for transportation spells."

Sarah looked down at her pajamas that she'd been wearing since her arrival to the Underground then looked skeptically back up at him. "Any chance I could get a wardrobe change?"

"Hmm… yes, because that certainly won't do for a royal visit." His tone indicated that there might be something else it would be good for and she felt her cheeks redden at the thought. He placed one fist under his chin and looked her up and down thoroughly a few times before snapping his fingers and exclaiming, "I've got it!"

With that both of his gloved hands came to rest on her shoulders and he closed his eyes. Sarah stared in wonder as golden shimmers swept down her body from shoulder to toe. In their wake, her pajamas were changing into something new… something grand and elegant. When he'd finished, Jareth let his hands drop then stepped backwards to examine his work. Sarah was now dressed in an ice blue dress with a split down the middle of the skirt that allowed one to see the white underskirts. Golden thread formed intricate designs along the long sleeves, the edges of the skirt, and the bodice. A golden mantle with white ermine trim covered her shoulders and she could see the toes of brown leather boots peeking out from under her skirt. She smiled when she looked back up at him, noting as she did so that her hair was also pulled back. "You made us match," she commented.

He shrugged, but did not reply, and instead smiled as he took her arm in his and led her out the door. Outside, winter was prevalent. A light blanket of snow lay on the ground, covering autumn's debris. Jareth led Sarah carefully between the trees, maneuvering so they avoided the patches of ice and deeper drifts of snow. Small puffs of fog drifted from their mouths as they meandered under the naked boughs, their boots leaving indents in the white carpet that would be filled by the end of the day by the lazily drifting snowflakes. Sarah shivered and drew her mantle tighter about herself.

She didn't want to complain, because she really was enjoying the quite walk through the forest with the Goblin King, but the cold was starting to make the ends of her fingers go numb. She attempted to discretely tuck them under her arms, but Jareth noticed and stopped suddenly, making Sarah halt too since their arms were interlocked. "Forgive me, Sarah, I forgot how prone humans are to the cold," he commented and gently took her hands in his warm gloved ones, rubbing them a bit before bringing them to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"You don't get cold?" she asked, moving closer to him as he continued to warm her hands.

"Yes, but not as easily as you. It's a talent of mine."

"What, keeping warm?" she laughed.

He chuckled with her. "No, I wouldn't have expected you to notice given the amount of fae you've met, but every fae has a special talent. My talent allows me to control the environment around me including making things more winterly, so I simply don't notice the cold as much as you."

Sarah stared at him for a moment then began to snicker. "Is that a word? Winterly?"

Jareth smirked, "Well if it wasn't before, it is now. I just invented it."

"Oh aren't we all high and mighty?"

"William Shakespeare is credited with inventing hundreds of words in the English language. Why can I not invent one?"

"Oh fine, I'll give you that one!" she conceded. "Winterly is now a word, your winterly Majesty." She gave a short curtsy.

The corners of his mouth twitched up even though he was trying to remain indignant. "Thank you. Now, I do believe we've traveled far enough that I can transport us the rest of the way."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Sire, seeing as I think my toes are frozen."

"Well then," he bent closer to her until his mouth was right next to her ear. "Hold tight." He whispered and gripped her tightly before performing the transportation spell to bring them into the welcoming hall of the Sylvan King.

Jareth released his hold on Sarah, but couldn't draw back due to her tight hold on his biceps. He grimaced at the pincer-like grip and gently took hold of her wrists. "You can let go now, love."

Sarah slowly loosened her grip as she opened her eyes. Her burnt sienna orbs widened as she took in her surroundings and Jareth smiled at her wonder. Her eyes darted around trying to take in the magnificent white birch walls that were so smooth, they almost looked like stone except that Sarah could see the grain of the wood under the lacquer. Intricate carvings of small woodland animals wove their way over the inset panels. There were no paintings along the walls; covering the carvings would have been a crime, so instead the hallway held actual living trees that burst from the floor to soar up into the heights of the buttressed ceiling. Tall narrow windows let in sunlight. The entire effect reminded Sarah of a gothic cathedral with trees. "Wow…" she muttered.

"Indeed, I'm glad you approve of my home, my Lady," a deep articulate voice commented.

Sarah spun her head back down so fast she got a crick in her neck. She grimaced slightly, but pushed the pain away as she studied this new fae before her. He was of medium height, probably not much taller than herself, and wore earthy tones that were neither elegant nor sophisticated, but still spoke of his position and enhanced his attributes pleasantly. His long dark brown hair fell just past his shoulders and a silver woven circlet rested on his brow. It was the only indication of status visible on the fae. Sarah found herself comparing him to Elrond from J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_. She smiled slightly at the realization. "It's quite beautiful, my lord," she replied to his comment. "You're craftsmen are to be congratulated on their fine workmanship."

He smiled as he looked her over. "And they say humans are blind to our world's wonders." He turned to Jareth. "You have a delightful fiancée, Goblin King."

"Thank you, Lord Olseth. However I would prefer to keep that as quiet as possible for reasons I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, of course. Well at least let me welcome you into my home properly." He gave a short bow to them both and stepped forward to take Sarah's hand and brush it with his lips. "Allow me to lead you to my private parlor," he said and turned to lead them down the hall.

Sarah glanced over at Jareth to see him smiling, one eyebrow raised. He glanced back at her before offering her his arm and following Lord Olseth. The corridors they walked through were nothing less than magnificent, and Sarah was quite glad to have Jareth to lead her for her head swiveled back and forth trying to see it all at once. She felt as though she were in a fairytale; but then, she reminded herself, she kind of was in a fairytale. The entire Underground was one big fairytale.

It didn't take long before Lord Olseth was ushering them into a warm spacious parlor room. Jareth and Sarah took seats on a small sofa as Lord Olseth poured a hot drink into crystal mugs. He handed one each to his visitors before serving himself and sitting on a matching short sofa across from them. "A special blend of tea my grandmother used to make for us on cold days," he said before sipping at the steaming mug.

Sarah took a sip as well; a sweet mixture of honey and lemon filled her senses and warmth spread through her body all the way to her chilled extremities when she swallowed. "It's delicious," she complimented.

The Sylvan King nodded, a pleased grin on his face. "So what brings you to my hall, Goblin King?" he addressed Jareth.

"I wished to express my thanks for allowing Sarah to stay in the cabin on the outskirts of your kingdom."

"Yes, well I figured I had best give my permission because you would've used it anyway." The Goblin monarch shrugged as though to say, 'true'. "Do you find the cabin meets your needs, Lady Sarah?"

"Well, I've only been there a day, but yes, so far it is wonderful. Thank you." The dark haired fae nodded and took another sip of his tea. "I hope I'm not putting you out though?" she asked.

"No, of course not. The cabin is a kind of retreat for me, but I only use it during the summer."

"Hmm, well with any luck I won't need it that long, your majesty."

"You're welcome to it for as long as you need it, my dear."

Sarah blushed and nodded. "Thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the Sylvan King broke it. "What's troubling you, my boy?" he asked of Jareth.

Jareth glanced up at him before sighing and continuing to idly stroke the handle on his mug. "I'm sorry, Lord Olseth. My mind has been preoccupied of late."

"Well get it out, lad." He made a motion with his hand indicating for the Goblin King to continue.

Jareth glanced over at Sarah once before answering. "I've been trying to come up with a way to allow Sarah to visit her family, if not permanently, at least temporarily without any side-effects from lack of a magical atmosphere."

Lord Olseth furrowed his brow and glanced over at Sarah as well. The girl was surprised at the Goblin King's ponderings and was giving him a look that Lord Olseth thought might be grateful. "There is something..." he muttered. "I read it a long time ago while doing research for one thing or another." He concentrated, trying to visualize where he'd read it, but all that was coming to him was the image of his personal library. "I'll need to find it again, but it mentioned a way to travel to a non-magical environment for an individual who needs magical support."

Jareth was now sitting on the edge of his seat, mug clenched tightly with one gloved hand. "Lord Olseth, we would be in your debt if you could find that information or point us to where it can be found."

"I'm sorry, my boy, but the only thing I can remember about it at the moment is that it's located somewhere in my personal library."

"So lets go look," Sarah spoke up, a hopeful look on her face. After all, how big could a personal library be?

Lord Olseth grimaced slightly, but nodded and rose without comment. "This way," he said before leading them out of the parlor and down the hall a ways to a door inset with an intricately carved oak tree. He opened the door and ushered them through before following.

Sarah's mouth fell open at the sight of the library before her. It was a two-story affair with walk-ways going around the second story of shelves, a spiral staircase sat in the corner to get to the upper level, a few shelves formed a small maze on the main floor, and a reading area was set off to the side near a fireplace that was crackling merrily. "Holy smokes…" she muttered. "This is a _personal_ library?"

A low chuckle escaped Lord Olseth's lips despite the daunting task before them. "I've been alive for many centuries, my dear. I've had a lot of time to read and collect literature." He moved toward the spiral staircase, Sarah and Jareth trailing behind him, the former still gawking at the expansive collection. "Now," the Sylvan King started as he reached the second level. "My best guess as to the whereabouts of what we're looking for would be somewhere up here. This level is completely non-fiction and reference books."

"Well that cuts it down by forty percent at least," Sarah noted.

"Yes, but there's still a lot to sift through, journals, biographies, court notes, social criticism, political commentary, not to mention the multiple editions of reference books."

The Goblin King grumbled a little, but gestured to the long wall of books and muttered, "Best we get started then."

The first few hours of the hunt went swiftly and Sarah searched through each volume of _Times of War and Peace: A Historical Guide to the Underground_ with enthusiasm despite the dry reading. She was limited in how she could help because of the simple fact that not everything was written in English, however she did what she could while Jareth poured over a magical guide written in the elegantly flowing script of the fae. Lord Olseth had helped at first, trying to remember where he'd seen the reference, but had been called away, leaving only Sarah and Jareth to take on the mountain of literature.

It was getting on toward dusk when the Goblin King finally closed the book he was working through with a soft thump. "I think we need to call it a night, Sarah."

The brunette glanced up at his weary face. "But there's still so much to look through."

"We've made a start, a small dent, but you can't think that we'd find it right away?"

"Well… no, but I can hope…" she turned her face away from him back to the large reference book under her nose, but did not start reading again.

Jareth smiled as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Never stop hoping, Sarah. We'll find it."

"But what if it turns out to be a dead end? What if it doesn't help us at all?" she muttered.

"It will help us. Have faith in the Sylvan King. If he believes it will help, then it will."

Sarah turned in her chair to face the blond fae. "I've been wondering," she started. "You seem very fond and trusting of Lord Olseth. Do you know him well?"

Jareth smiled and nodded. "The Sylvan King was and continues to be a mentor to me. When I ascended the Goblin throne, I was alone. My parents have always been indifferent and too self-absorbed to care much about me. I met Lord Olseth after a trying day with the goblins while I was flying. He had taken the form of a golden eagle and forced me to ground before changing back and berating me for allowing my goblins to run rampant between the boarders of our kingdoms and terrifying his subjects. It took several tries, and much lost pride, but I finally managed to explain to him that I had no control over my subjects." Jareth shrugged here. "He took pity on me and took me under his wing. The rest, as you humans say, is history."

Sarah absorbed all of this with grace. She had a feeling that Jareth had never told anyone this and that telling her now was a mark of just how much he trusted her. "I'm sorry… about your parents, I mean."

He waved a hand nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter. I learned long ago that I don't need their approval." He held out a hand to her to help her up from her chair. "Now, it's past dusk and we still have a bit of a walk."

Sarah groaned, "Fine…"

At that moment though the door to the library opened and a plump woman with dark hair pulled back in a long plait entered. She wore loose robes of emerald over a buttercup yellow empire waist dress. A silver woven circlet, similar to, but more delicate than Lord Olseth's, rested on her brow. "Jareth!" she called out in a bell-like voice.

The Goblin King's face changed from surprise to amusement at the sudden entrance of the woman. "Dearest Athena, I thought you were visiting the dwarves."

She waved him off. "I was, but they absolutely refuse to listen to reason and so I have returned to seek council from my husband, and low and behold that I find my nephew has come and was about to leave without saying goodbye to me!"

Jareth laughed and strode forward to embrace the motherly woman before him. When they'd pulled apart he turned and gestured toward Sarah. "My dear Aunt, I would like to introduce you to Sarah. Sarah, this is my Aunt Athena. Well, she's not a blood relative, but she insists on my calling her family," he joked. "She is Lord Olseth's wife and the Sylvan Queen."

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Sarah rose from her seat and gave a small curtsey to the woman.

"Oh none of that," she insisted and instead rushed forward to embrace the younger woman in a fierce hug. "So this is the girl who's turned my nephew into a proper gentleman?" she asked as she pulled away, but left her hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about being a gentleman…" Sarah smiled.

"Oh, my dear, if you'd known him one hundred years ago, you'd think the same as I. He's grown so much since meeting you."

Sarah blushed and Jareth gave a loud snort of indignity. Athena turned to face him. "It's true, my dear, argue it all you want…"

The older fae dropped her hands from Sarah's shoulders and propped them on her waist. "Now, what are you doing in my husband's old stuffy library?"

"Looking for a needle in a haystack," Sarah mumbled.

Jareth chuckled and rubbed Sarah's lower back in reassurance, but Athena frowned, not understanding the reference. "We're looking for an obscure passage that Lord Olseth insists he read in here. It may help Sarah return to the Aboveground," the Goblin King explained.

A sympathetic look entered Athena's eyes. "Been exposed to too much magic?" she asked understanding immediately.

Jareth nodded. "However it's grown late and I need to be returning to the Goblin City."

"And where is Sarah staying? Surely not under Lord Cumberland's nose?"

"No, no… of course not. She's staying on the edge of your kingdom in your husband's retreat cabin."

Athena raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I think we can do better than that, my dear nephew."

"Aunt?"

The elder fae turned to address the now slightly sleepy Sarah. "My dear, what would you think of staying here in the Sylvan Castle?"

Sarah glanced back at Jareth who looked neutral to the idea. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not! We'll set you up in a proper guest room."

"That would be great," Sarah smiled.

Jareth remained impassive though. "You're sure, dear Aunt, that her presence will not be known? There are spies everywhere."

"Lord Cumberland's spies have not breached our inner court. They remain on the outer circle of things and only seek to know our thoughts and words about you as you well know. Only our most trusted staff are allowed in the living quarters of the castle." She chastised him as though he should know this.

"Forgive me. I'm merely concerned for Sarah's well-being."

Athena regarded him for a moment before nodding once. "You'd best be off then if you want to keep your kingdom, my dear."

Jareth gave her an appreciative smile then turned to Sarah, raising a hand to gently card his fingers through her hair. "I'll return tomorrow in the afternoon after grievances."

Sarah nodded, not taking her eyes from his. Her hand rose to still his as it came to rest on her cheek. "Be careful," she requested.

"Of course, my love." He bent forward to kiss her chastely, a simple meeting of lips before pulling back and, with apparent difficulty judging by the expression on his face, disappearing in a swirl of glitter.

Sarah remained still, watching as the last bits of glitter fell to the flagstone floor. "Come, my dear," Lady Athena broke the silence. "I'll show you to your room."

Sighing in resignation, the brunette turned to follow the golden haired fae who looked remarkably like the goddess she was named for. Perhaps now that she was staying at the Sylvan Castle, she could continue the hunt in the library later tonight.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** I can't say how sorry I am for how long it took me to get this out. The only excuse I have is that August was really busy for me and between work and the plot bunnies leaving for vacation, it just took an extraordinary amount of time to get this chapter written. I'm not even sure I can guarantee that my pace will pick up, but I can promise to try to get chapter 15 out before Christmas! lol… sorry. No really, I'll try to pick up the pace, but no guarantees because it's the busy time at work from now through January what with hunting seasons starting and then Christmas.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers enormously! I'd send you all cookies, but I'm afraid the postage would be a bit steep… lol

Oh! One last addendum! I've had a Twitter for a long time, but haven't really started using it till now. I figured out how to tweet from my phone so I actually update it at least once a day. If you're interested in following and finding out what I'm doing instead of writing... *cough* look me up. I'm (at)IsmiraDaugene.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	15. Interpretation

**Chapter 15: Interpretation**

****Warning for Foul Language****

The pile of books tottered precariously on the table. In comparison to the rest of the heaps of books around the room, it was one of the shorter piles. There were so many books… so many to look through and not all of them were even in English. Sarah let out a desperate whimper and started frantically searching through the reference material in front of her. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing! She pushed the book off the table and it landed with a thud as she picked up another from the pile and began to scour its pages. Her hands shook as she flipped through the folio and she felt a desperate need to find the information she sought. It was imperative that she find it as soon as possible. She couldn't quite remember why it was so important, but the feeling of dread that accompanied thoughts of giving up made her search faster.

The candlelight sputtered slightly as the door to the library was opened. Sarah didn't spare a glance up at the newcomer though and continued her feverish searching. It wasn't until a pair of warm hands gently brushed along the back of her neck that she gave any notice to whom had joined her. She looked back and Jareth's warm smile and brilliant eyes met her vision. "Jareth, I need to finish this. You're welcome to help though," she said turning back to the book.

"You work too hard," he whispered in her ear, his hands now massaging her neck and shoulders.

She groaned as his fingers found a particularly tight knot. "No, I need to finish. Please…"

"Sarah love," he breathed against her cheek. "Relax…"

She could feel her body responding to him despite her brain's urgent need to get back to work. He began to hum a gentle melody and his hands slowly migrated down her back, working the tension out and relaxing the muscles. "Jareth," she gasped as one hand reached her hip.

"Shh," he hushed against her ear before nipping the lobe with his teeth.

His fingers slid along the waist of her jeans before dipping below the band and smoothly brushing along the skin there. Sarah's head fell back as a low moan issued from her throat. Jareth smirked and began to worry the skin of her neck with his teeth and tongue. "We need… need to stop," Sarah stuttered.

"Sarah, the answers are right in front of you," he murmured against her neck.

"Yessss…" she hissed. "Yes, I – I need to find them… in the books."

"No, Sarah," he whispered in her ear before licking along the shell. "Open your eyes."

Sarah wasn't quite sure when her eyes had shut, but she did as Jareth told her and gasped at the sight before her. Across the table sat another Jareth who was staring back at her with a smile. He was playing with something in his gloved fingers and Sarah glanced down to see it was her engagement ring. "What –" she hesitated. How could there be two Jareths? Jareth number one continued to nip and kiss along her throat while Jareth number two held her gaze with his own.

"The answers are right in front of you, my dear," Jareth number one repeated.

"Sarah," Jareth number two said quietly.

"Jareth," she murmured.

"Sarah!" his voice was louder and Sarah jumped as she was shaken roughly by the shoulder. She gasped and sat up straight. Jareth's concerned gaze stared down at her as she glanced around to see she was sitting in the Sylvan King's library.

She looked back at Jareth who was still giving her a concerned look. Then she remembered. She'd snuck down to the library late last night to continue the search and had fallen asleep in the unaccountably comfy armchair by the fireplace. Her hands rose to wipe the sleep out of her eyes and she stretched. "Are you okay?" Jareth asked.

"Mhmm," Sarah mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Around nine AM. Have you been here all night?" he sat down on the coffee table behind him, making sure that he was still close enough to keep his hands on Sarah's knee.

"Most of it," Sarah grumbled, trying to work out a kink in her neck.

Jareth let out an exasperated sigh. "Sarah, what have I told you about getting some rest? It's only been a few days. This library is huge; the passage could be anywhere. It's going to take time to find it."

"I know," Sarah nodded. "But after searching for three days, you'd think we'd find _something_ by now."

"I know, love. It's frustrating, but we'll find it. I promise. The answers are staring us in the face, but we'll find them." Sarah stared at Jareth for a moment. That was what he'd said in the dream. The answers were right in front of her. "What is it?" Jareth asked, noticing her blank expression.

"Nothing… I mean… I think it's nothing," she mumbled. "I had a dream right before you woke me up."

"Tell me about it," he rubbed his hand along her knee comfortingly.

"I was in here searching and you entered and…" she paused, blushing all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Jareth asked smirking at the blush.

"You told me that the answers were right in front of me."

"Are you sure that was all I was doing?" he grinned.

Sarah's blush intensified, but she did not elaborate on what he'd done in the dream. "When I looked up another version of you was sitting in front of me holding my engagement ring."

Jareth furrowed his brow for a moment and squeezed her thigh. "Do you have any idea what it means?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I was going to ask you."

A low rumble shook his chest. "I've never been a very apt dream interpreter." He sighed and continued to rub her legs gently. "Dream Readers are very rare, and as far as I am aware, there hasn't been one born in at least a generation. It's quite possible that they've gone extinct."

"How sad…" Sarah offered her sympathies.

Jareth gave her an unreadable look from below his eyelashes and his voice was lower when he next spoke. "Don't be. Dream Readers once tried to overthrow every single monarchy in the Underground."

A surprised look crossed Sarah's face. "How?"

"People believed whatever they were told by the Dream Readers because they'd been so accurate in the past. So when the Dream Readers started telling people that their monarchs were taking advantage of them and that they needed to bring down the government, actions were took and it resulted in much blood shed and the near extinction of the Dream Readers." Sarah sat silently, unsure of what to make of this information. "Don't feel sad for them, Sarah. They brought it upon themselves."

"But still… genocide?"

"It was the only option available at the time to prevent it from happening again. Despite what you may believe, the creatures here _need_ a monarchy. Democracy simply would not work. Can you imagine a goblin in charge?" This made Sarah chuckle and Jareth smiled as well. "Well, I think we need to get out of this stuffy library for a bit."

"But what about…"  
"Sarah, a short walk and some fresh air, not to mention probably a good meal, would do you good."

Sarah nodded after a moment and rose with the help of Jareth who pulled her towards the door as soon as she was on her feet. They made a stop by the kitchens to grab a quick bite to eat before heading outside. The Sylvan King did not have a garden as normal aristocracy would. Instead his castle sat in the middle of a forest, exemplifying the ruggedness that was the woods and surrounding area of his kingdom. So Sarah and Jareth picked a trail that led to the south and meandered along it while they talked. "Jareth," Sarah addressed the monarch after a short silence between the two.

"Yes, my dear?"

"What… what will happen if we can't find a way for me to go back home?"

Jareth let out a sigh and stopped in the middle of the path. Sarah stopped as well and turned to face him. "Sarah, I don't want to seem imperious, but what are you planning to do when we are married?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I hadn't really thought about it that much."

"Sarah," he sighed. "I think this is something we need to seriously talk about."  
"Here?" she gestured to the surrounding forest. They'd traveled beyond the few houses to the south of the castle and were now alone, aside from the hibernating wildlife.

"Why not? Would there be a better place?"

"I suppose not," Sarah crossed her arms. "Though I can think of warmer places."

Jareth smiled. "Alright then, back at the castle, but not in the library."

"Deal," Sarah grinned and started to lead the way back.

However, a voice called out from behind them and Jareth moved in front of Sarah instinctively, his hand grasping hold of hers. "My Lord Jareth!" the voice called out. "I really must insist that you inform me when you are leaving the kingdom!" Sarah gasped and looked over to see a short man wearing a brown wool cloak. He was standing arms akimbo and legs spread apart, one foot tapping impatiently. "And what's this I see? You've skipped out on your duties to visit some mortal trollop?" he demanded.

Sarah felt her dislike towards this fae growing impeccably fast. Jareth seemed of the same opinion as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lord Cumberland, I am not skipping out on any of my duties. In fact, I made sure that grievances and my paper work was caught up with before I left. If you check with my assistant, I'm sure you'll find my words to be true." Lord Cumberland scoffed. "Now, I can let your accusations of my being negligent in my duties pass, however your insults toward Sarah are something else all together. I would ask that you apologize to her immediately."

Lord Cumberland's eyes popped and his jaw dropped open. "You want me to apologize to some mortal dalliance of yours for calling her exactly what she is? I think not!"

Jareth's jaw clenched and Sarah could see the fury in his eyes. "You _will_ apologize, Lord Cumberland."

Lord Cumberland's eyes narrowed and he seemed to study both Sarah and Jareth. His eyes suddenly widened and he started to laugh. "Oh my, this is just too precious. You think you love this one don't you?" he continued to laugh, the snow-laden oaks and the maples echoing it back. "Oh this is rich. The high and mighty King of the Goblins… in love with a mortal bitch."

Sarah felt Jareth start to shake, he took a step toward the still laughing Lord Cumberland, but she tugged back on his sleeve. He turned to face her, rage apparent in his narrowed eyes. "Jareth, don't. He's not worth it."

"I won't let him insult you like that," he whispered in a deadly voice before tugging his arm away and starting toward Lord Cumberland.

The short fae looked up, wiping tears of mirth away. "Yes Lord Jareth, smite me for insulting your mortal whore. It will most definitely help you to keep your kingdom." Jareth paused and Lord Cumberland smirked knowing he'd just struck a nerve. "The fact that you slipped away from the Underground to rendezvous with her in the first place doesn't help your case either."

Jareth ground his teeth in an attempt to keep his temper reigned in. "What do you want from me, Cumberland?"

"Ah, ah, ah now… we must observe the niceties mustn't we? That's _Lord_ Cumberland."

Jareth's eyes closed before he spoke again, "What do you want from me, _Lord_ Cumberland?" he ground out.

"That's better. What I want is simple. I want you dethroned."

"And just who would you select to take my place? Certainly not yourself?"

"No, of course not! The council would select someone more pliable, more eager to follow their rules."

"A puppet then?"

"That's one way to put it."

"The goblins won't accept them."

Lord Cumberland laughed again, a loud barking sound. "HA! They won't need to. Any of your more vocal… _subjects_, will be punished with manual labor should they not conform to the council's policies."

Jareth's rigid form betrayed his need to throttle the fae in front of him. "I won't let you do that to them."

"There isn't a single thing you can do to stop me. I hope you really do love your mortal whore, Lord Jareth, because odds are if I have my way, you'll be stripped of your power and made to live Aboveground before the end of the week. Now, I really must return to inform the Council of this new development. Ta ta…" he grinned again before disappearing.

Jareth stood still for a moment, his entire body rigid, his hands clenched into tight fists that Sarah was sure if he hadn't been wearing gloves his nails would have bit ferociously into his palms. It was then that she noticed the shuddering. The earth beneath her feet seemed to tremble, almost like a small earthquake. The trembling grew, causing snow from the branches overhead to fall. Hesitantly, she squeezed the hand that was grasping her own. "Jareth?" she whispered.

The shuddering earth slowed until it remained a solid beneath her. Slowly, she moved around Jareth to face him. His brows were furrowed and he was radiating hostility. "Jareth?" she asked again.

Sarah could see he was trying to calm down as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Sarah. Lord Cumberland is one of those fae who think humans to be beneath him."

She ignored his apology. "Are you okay?"

He let out a sigh. "No, I'm not okay."

She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised when he did the same, pulling her close. She could feel his frame relaxing as he held her, all the tension leaving. "There must be something we could do. To save your subjects I mean," Sarah said looking up at his melancholy expression.

"No Sarah, he's right. There's very little we can do besides appeal my case in court and hope that the council listens unbiasedly."

Sarah sighed and nodded. Neither of them spoke, but they both recognized that it was time for them to return to the Sylvan King's home once more. They walked in silence for the most part; the only sounds were the crunching of the packed snow beneath their boots. When they arrived back at the castle, they went straight up to Sarah's room. The conversation they were going to have, while still important, just didn't seem to measure up to the current situation. They could decide what Sarah would do after they were married, after this matter with Lord Cumberland was dealt with. "Sarah," Jareth murmured once they reached her door and had stopped. She turned to face him and saw that he wore a serious mask. "I truly am sorry for any complications that may arise now that Lord Cumberland knows you're here and that you're involved with me."

"Jareth, you don't need to apologize for him. He should be the one apologizing."

"But –"

"No, besides, I wouldn't accept an apology from him. He doesn't deserve it. Now, I'm going to go get some rest because I really am dead tired, and you are going to think of the most persuasive speech you'll ever give." She reached up on her toes to press her lips against his.

Jareth smiled against her kiss and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from backing away. He deepened the kiss, putting every bit of love he felt for her at the moment into it. Sarah gasped and reciprocated. Finally, Jareth released her and she backed away with slightly swollen lips. "Thank you, Sarah," he said.

"For what?"

"Just for being you." Sarah blushed, but nodded. "I best be off before I'm tempted to finish what I started here," he grinned at her; his eyes roving up and down her body.

Sarah's blush intensified, but she held his gaze. "Get out of here you perv."

His grin widened and his eyes darkened slightly. "I think I'll need to remind you very soon just how much you like it when I'm a perv, as you so eloquently put it."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment he disappeared from view in a shower of glitter. Sarah rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that his words had certainly had an effect on her. Her heart was racing and she could feel the beginnings of that needy ache in her lower belly. She entered her suite of rooms and went straight towards her private bathroom. A cold shower… that's what she needed.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back from writing NaNoWriMo! If you don't know what that is check out nanowrimo[dot]org for more info! It was a long a stressful journey through November, but it was so worth it and now I have a half a novel written and with any luck, (and a LOT of editing) I'll be able to try publishing it!

So anyway, I'm back to Stolen Kisses and I hope you can forgive me for being so negligent in my writing. I'm going to try to be getting a chapter out a week now because the result of writing 50,000 words in one month is that you discover how to organize your time quite efficiently. I hope to finish up Stolen Kisses soon, so keep your eyes open for updates! Thank you all for hanging in there and waiting for me!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud & Lucas


	16. Custody

**Chapter 16: Custody**

Sarah woke the following morning feeling, if possible, just as tired as when she went to bed… the result of the many dreams she'd had revolving around Jareth's implication of how he needed to remind her just how much she liked it when he was a pervert. Of course, she'd never tell him that. His ego was already over-inflated and didn't need anything else to pump it up. Instead she took another cold shower and dressed herself in a simple gown of deep hunter green with cream-colored accents. She was still getting used to her new morning routine, but in many ways it was the same as when she lived in the dorms. Only now she didn't have to go to any classes or put up with communal bathrooms.

Just as she was finishing brushing her hair out, a knock sounded at the door. She rose from the plush seat before the vanity and pulled open the door a crack to see an elvin manservant standing in the hall officiously. "Yes?"

"Their majesties, King Olseth and Queen Athena, request an audience with you," he stated blandly.

Sarah could tell that he didn't like her very much, but she'd been warned by Jareth that not many in the Underground liked humans. However it still hurt a little that this man didn't like her simply because of what she was. Replying as calmly as she could, she said, "I was just about to join them for breakfast actually."

The elf shook his head, "Nay, their majesties request that you join them in the throne room. I am to lead you."

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion, but nodded and stepped outside the door, her boots making a clicking sound on the hard stone floor. She'd found that she preferred low-heeled boots to the slippers that women generally wore here. The boots were slightly less comfortable, but they kept her feet warmer and they felt more… normal, for lack of a better word. Closing the door to her room, she turned to follow the manservant down the corridor and down the stairs to the main floor of the palace where the more political events took place. When they arrived at the doors to the throne room, the manservant pushed them open and announced her unceremoniously then sidestepped to allow Sarah entry.

In the throne room, both King Olseth and Queen Athena were seated on their respective thrones. Before them was a small group of fae, one of whom Sarah recognized and she furrowed her brow in anger. Lord Cumberland stood smirking behind the two other fae, all of whom were dressed in very official looking uniforms. "Ah, the human has deigned to grace us with her presence," Lord Cumberland said stepping out from behind the other two fae.

"You will watch your tone in my throne room, Lord Cumberland," King Olseth said in a serious tone.

"Pardon me, your majesty," Lord Cumberland apologized as Sarah came to a halt before the group.

"Sarah," Queen Athena addressed the girl. "Lord Cumberland has come with two Guards of the Realm to take you into protective custody."

"Protective from whom?" she asked, doing her best to be assertive and not show how afraid she was of the fae taking her.

"Why, from those who would wish you harm," Lord Cumberland said in a deceptively sweet voice that nearly dripped with sarcasm. "You know that humans are not well liked here in the Underground."

"I don't believe I have much of a problem here with that," Sarah replied gesturing to the impassive King and Queen.

"Of course not!" Athena declared. "Sarah is welcome here. We would not hurt her, nor would we allow others to."

"Yes your Majesty, but there are chinks in everyone's armor and the council would hate for anything to happen to the girl before the trial."

Athena gave the fae an angry look before schooling her features into a blank mask again. "My wife is correct. The council can rest assured that nothing will happen to Sarah while she resides here," King Olseth said.

"We're sorry to say, Sire, that there isn't a choice in the matter," one of the Guards of the Realm said stepping forward. "The council has decided that Miss Williams will be taken into protective custody and your Majesty will have to make an appeal if you wish for her to stay here. However, she comes with us for now."

King Olseth remained blank, but Sarah could see that he was gripping the arms of his chair slightly tighter; his knuckles were turning white. The two Guards of the Realm moved forward to either side of Sarah, and though she tried to avoid them, they each grabbed a hold of one of her arm. "NO! I'm not going with you!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Sarah, the Guards of the Realm are noble men who won't hurt you," King Olseth assured her as he and Athena rose from their seats. "We'll be making an appeal, make no doubt about it."

Lord Cumberland gave him a mock bow and with a wave of his hand he and the guards were gone. The monarchs stood still for a moment in the silent chamber until Queen Athena placed a hand on her husband's arm and let out a sigh. "We'll have to tell Jareth."

Olseth grimaced, but nodded. He could only imagine the younger fae's reaction. "I'll do it," he offered.

Athena nodded and squeezed his arm slightly before letting go. "I'll start the appeal process. I still have some connections to the council and I should be able to get a court date within the next couple of days, with any luck."

Olseth nodded. "Then let us be off to do what we must." He turned toward her and gently caressed her jaw before leaning down and kissing her softly. When they pulled apart, each monarch sent a meaningful look to the other then they turned away. Athena disappeared in a sprinkling of glitter and Olseth transformed into a golden eagle and winged his way through an open window and into the sky.

**o O o O o O o**

King Jareth was sitting leisurely on his throne listening to grievances from the goblins. It was an onerous job, but someone had to do it and he wouldn't put it on anyone else's shoulders. However at that moment the goblins grew quiet as a large golden eagle flew in through the window, circled once, then landed as King Olseth. "I hope I'm not interrupting?" he said unconvincingly.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Jareth said to the goblins. "If you have anything important that cannot wait till tomorrow, take it up with Lord Fennel," he referenced his court scribe who would most likely complain about this tomorrow, but Olseth's visits were rare and Jareth suspected this was an important one. Once the goblins had all left, the younger fae turned to his mentor and smiled. "My friend, how can I help you?"

"I have a feeling you'll not be nearly so cheerful when I tell you what I came here for."

"What is it? Is Sarah okay?"

"Yes, but she's been taken…"

"Taken? By whom?" he demanded.

"I was getting to that, don't interrupt me, Jareth. I taught you better than that." Jareth glared, crossed his arms and tapped his boot impatiently, but remained silent. "The Guards of the Realm took her into protective custody under court orders. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Athena is already getting in contact with those who owe her favors on the council to make an appeal in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Do you know what Cumberland could do to her in that time?"

"She's under court protection…"

"And he's part of the court! He will have access to her!"

"Jareth! Calm yourself!" Once again Jareth glared at him, but his anger was no longer directed toward him. "You will not be allowed access to her because you are the one going to court, but Athena and I will check on her, make sure that she's being treated alright. But have faith in the Guard. They are chosen for their fairness in character as well as their ability to serve the council. I've never met a Guard of the Realm who wasn't at the very least cordial."

Jareth let out a huff and let his arms fall to his sides. He should have expected this. Lord Cumberland had influence over several highly positioned court members and he should have known that he'd try to get Sarah away from him. Perhaps it would've been better if she'd stayed at the cabin? But no, he would've found them eventually. It wasn't Olseth or Athena's fault that Sarah was in this situation. "What do we do?" he asked the elder King.

"We wait. Athena says she can get an appeal date set for a couple of days from now where we will petition for Sarah to stay with us during the court proceedings."

"Waiting has never been my forte, you know that."

"Yes well there's very little else we can do without setting the court against us or getting Sarah in more trouble."

"What are they even protecting her from?" Jareth burst out, his arms spreading wide then coming to rest on his hips.

"Lord Cumberland claimed that it was to protect her from those who wished her harm because humans are not popular in the Underground."

"That's very little to go on. I'm surprised that the court let him do it."

"I have a feeling he might have mentioned the relationship you share with her."

"He doesn't know the extent of it though! And how would that make a difference?"

"It's enough for the council. If they think you're obsessed with her, they may want to just get her away from you. Knowing their animosity towards humans, they probably believe that she's bewitching you and that it's all a power play."

"That's utterly ridiculous!"

Olseth shrugged. "True, but I wouldn't put it past them."

Jareth started to pace, his quick steps carrying him from one end of the throne room to the other in seconds. Olseth watched his mentee storm across the room. There was very little they could do and it wouldn't help Jareth to stew over it, but it appeared that that's precisely what he was going to do. "Jareth," he held out a hand to stop the younger fae for a moment as he marched back toward him, his hands clasped behind his back. "She'll be alright. The Guard will keep her safe."

"That's beside the point! It's my fault… all of this." He gestured emphatically.

"What do you mean?"

"The entire reason she's in the Underground in the first place! If I had left well enough alone, she wouldn't be here."

"I highly doubt that, my boy. There is actual emotion between the two of you and I believe that she would have found her way back here eventually." Jareth glanced up at his mentor, a pleading look on his face. Olseth clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "Everything will be fine. If you're that anxious, than you could continue her search through the library."

"That's actually a good idea," Jareth perked up a bit. "After all, if I'm going to be banished to the Aboveworld it would be nice if my fiancé could go with me."

Olseth grimaced. "Not quite the idea I was going for there, Jareth."

However Jareth was already transforming into a barn owl, so Olseth sighed and made the familiar transformation into a golden eagle. Both birds of prey swooped out the window into the cold winter air.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah felt a strange swooping sensation in her stomach that made her clench her mouth shut to prevent throwing up. Transportation spells never felt this way when Jareth did it. Maybe it was because there were three of them all linked together? Either way, it didn't matter to Sarah; she just wanted it all to stop. And luckily, stop it did after another moment. She was just catching her breath when the Guard started to move forward and she was forced to stumble along with them. To make matters worse, Lord Cumberland shoved her at that moment and she lost her balance completely, sprawling across the floor as the Guard lost their grip on her. She hit the harsh stone floor hard, her breath leaving her in a rush. "Get moving human," Lord Cumberland spat.

"That was not necessary, Lord Cumberland," one of the Guard said firmly while his colleague gripped Sarah's arm to help her up.

She could feel hot liquid running down her face and dripping onto her dress. She hadn't had a bloody nose since she was little and fell for that 'if your hand is bigger than your face, you need surgery' joke where she of course held her hand up to her face to check then the boy who'd told her smacked her hand forward so that it hit her in the face. This hurt more though; in fact it hurt a lot. Her hands came up to cup her nose and check to see if it was broken. It felt whole and there were no sharp pains, but it still hurt. She was pretty sure that her lip was split as well. She heard Lord Cumberland scoff then at the Guard's words and she turned to face him, her hand dropping from her face and her mouth turning down in a frown. "I can assure you, Lord Cumberland," she started in a deadly quiet voice. "That King Jareth won't take kindly to your treatment of me. In fact, he may feel the need for retaliation and I most likely wouldn't be able to, nor have to inclination to stop him."

"Are you threatening me, human?"

"No, just stating facts."

"Come, Miss Williams, we should get you cleaned up before you're shown to your rooms."

Sarah didn't comment further, nor say that by 'rooms', the Guard meant her 'cell'. Instead, she allowed him to lead her away to a washroom where she cleaned up the blood on her face and neck. There was little she could do about the crimson red stain on her dress though. When she was finished, the Guard led her to a small room that was a little bigger than her bedroom at home. There was a small bed, a bedside table, a small fireplace, a frosted over window, and a chair. There was little to do in the room and Sarah suspected Lord Cumberland was trying to bore her to death. She grumbled as she settled herself on the bed and tried to ignore the rumbling in her stomach that insisted it was long over due for some nourishment.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Let the death threats to Lord Cumberland begin!

_*grumble*_

Yes your Majesty?  
_… limb from bloody limb…_

Your Majesty?

_Scribe, I'd recommend not getting in my way._

Well, aren't we being generous with the warning…

_Yes, I am…_

Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you maim Lord Cumberland yet.

_Why the bloody hell not? He hurt Sarah!_

Yes he did… and trust me it will come back to bite him in the arse, but it isn't time for you to interfere yet.

_I'd do more than just interfere…_

I know… and that's why I can't allow it.

_What you don't know, doesn't hurt me._

Don't make me black mail you, your Majesty.

_You would black mail your sovereign?_

Yes I would. And I think you know how.

_You wouldn't…_

*nods* Yep…

_*shudder* Fine… I'll leave Lord Cumberland alone… for now._

Thank you, your Majesty.

If you'd like to get an idea of what I might be threatening Jareth with, go read my and **QueenoftheSlayers**'s story, **Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**. We have a lot of fun with Jareth in that one. *wink* A warning though… there's some serious crack fic in there. lol…

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	17. Bonding Spells

**Stolen Kisses**

**Chapter 17: Bonding Spells**

"_A marital bonding spell cast over a pair of fae can be beneficial in many ways. Most famous of which is the increased sense of touch when with their spouse. However studies completed in the area have proven that the couple also share the ability to sense each other's emotions to a degree and are able to influence the other's emotions. Should one spouse become agitated, the other has the ability to project a feeling of calm to help their mate. Other studies, such as that preformed by Hewell and Lewhel, have proven that spouses are also able to tap into each other's magical reservoir._

"_When mated spouses are in need of magical support, their bond provided by the spell allows them to take from their partner. While this can be cause for alarm in newly bonded spouses, most of the evaluated subjects agreed that they grew used to the sensation eventually. Another advantage to shared magical powers is each spouse takes on the unique ability of the other, albeit not as proficiently as the original owner, but to some degree. For example, a spouse with the ability to levitate would be able to share the talent with their partner. However the partner may only be able to levitate for short periods of time, or only be able to levitate a short distance._"

Jareth let his eyes drift lazily over the passage several times. He'd taken several books from King Olseth's library and had settled in his own study in the Goblin City to read them, so that Lord Cumberland couldn't accuse him of being absent. However he was finding it extremely difficult to stay awake while reading the dry material. He shook his head to wake up a bit and rubbed his eyes. This was important to Sarah and he needed make sure he was taking in the information, not just skimming over it.

He reminded himself that this particular book had looked promising because it had been written as a report to show the findings of various studies done on fae couples' magic. While Sarah wasn't a fae, he hoped there would be something to glean from the text anyway. Studiously, he went back over the last few paragraphs that he'd been nodding off to and an idea began to form. The last paragraph mentioned that fae spouses could borrow each other's magic. Perhaps this could be true of a fae/human coupling as well? If he were to marry Sarah and have the marital bonding spell cast on them, maybe she could borrow his magic to go back to the Aboveground for short periods of time?

Jareth was wide-awake now as he went through the paragraph once more and read the next as well. He'd have to study marital bonding spells to find out more on how they worked, but he was fairly certain that this would work. Moving quickly, he rose from his desk and was just about to perform a transportation spell to the Sylvan King's domain when Lord Cumberland entered, not even bothering to knock. "King Jareth," he addressed the blond fae. "I hope I'm not interrupting." It was clear from the look on his face that he really didn't care if he was interrupting.

"Not at all, Lord Cumberland," Jareth replied, trying to cover up his extreme displeasure. "What is it that you need?"

"Nothing really. I just came to inform you that your court date has been set eight days hence."

"That's courteous of you, and much sooner than I expected."

Lord Cumberland smirked dangerously. "Once I explained the situation to a few of the council members who I happen to be on very good terms with, they saw the need to expedite things. After all, who would want a defective king to rule for longer than necessary?"

Jareth glowered at the shorter fae before him. It was obvious that Lord Cumberland was trying to provoke some kind of reaction, but Jareth was determined to not give him the pleasure. "I thank you for the information, Lord Cumberland," Jareth said through gritted teeth. "But I would request that you leave now seeing as I was in the middle of something that should not be put off much longer."

"Ah, that's too bad, King Jareth. I was hoping we could chat. However, if you insist, I'll just be off." He turned to leave, but halfway out the door he turned back abruptly. "Oh, just one more thing. You should speak with King Olseth. I believe he might have some information which might be of interest to you." His smirk this time was down right sinister and Jareth found himself shuddering. "See you in eight days, Goblin King," he left for good this time, and Jareth wasted no time in transporting himself to the Sylvan King's home.

**o O o O o O o**

"We need to tell him," Olseth said gently rubbing his wife's hand.

"I thought for sure that it would work," she mumbled.

"It's the prejudice. There are too many who would rather that humans stay locked up or in menial positions."

"Still… it's very discouraging to see such an advanced race such as ours be blinded by hate and bigotry," she sighed and turned her hand so that it was holding her husbands and squeezed. "I'll tell Jareth. I feel responsible somehow."

"Tell me what?" a familiar voice called out from the open parlor room door.

Both monarchs looked up to see the King of the Goblins standing in the archway looking very dark. He was wearing all black aside from the sliver sickle shaped pendent that hung from his neck. A mantle hung from his shoulders covering the thick leather chest armor he wore as well as the dark leggings and regal boots. King Olseth and Queen Athena recognized the outfit as the one he used most when a call came for a wished away child. His blond mane was teased into a formidable height and overall, he gave the appearance of a large cat who had poofed himself up to appear more intimidating… a very angry hissing and spitting large cat. "Jareth," Athena addressed him first. "Why don't you come in and sit down?"

"What were you going to tell me, Aunt?" he asked again, ignoring the invitation to be seated.

The fair-faced woman sighed and seemed to slump slightly. "We didn't win custody over Sarah," she said simply.

Jareth merely stared at her for a moment before literally punching the doorframe and swearing expletive after expletive. It seemed that most of them were directed towards Lord Cumberland's parentage and the rest dealt with what he was full of. Olseth grimaced slightly at some of the choice words while Athena's eyes widened. They were sure that some of these he was making up and if that was the case, he was quite creative indeed. Eventually, he punched the doorframe once more and stopped swearing quite abruptly as a different kind of howl came from his mouth. This time it was one of physical pain and he cradled his hand protectively afterwards. Athena shook her head and huffed out a breath before walking over to him and gently taking his hand to examine it. She was talented in the healing arts and could tell by the way Jareth was holding it that the hand was most likely broken. "Come on then, lets get you fixed up," she said, not even mentioning the dent in her doorframe.

It was an hour later when Jareth, hand wrapped tightly in a splint while Athena's magic worked, was sitting across from Olseth and Athena drinking tea in the parlor. He'd calmed a bit and had already told them of Lord Cumberland's visit earlier that afternoon. "Why were you originally coming to visit us?" Olseth asked after Jareth finished.

"Oh, yes! I was originally coming to tell you I think I found something that will help Sarah go back to the Aboveground. I wanted you to take a look at it and get your ideas." At this he pulled the heavy tomb that he'd brought with forward from seemingly nowhere.

The blond fae opened to the correct page the flipped it around for Olseth to read. The elder fae studied the passage for a few minutes than nodded. "This does sound familiar," he murmured. "I can't be positive, but I think this might be it."

"You think it'll work even though Sarah's not fae?"

Olseth nodded. "I do believe so. I'd have to double check some of the research I have in the library on marital bonds, but yes."

"When were you doing research on marital bonds?" Athena asked.

Olseth blushed slightly. "It was shortly after we were bonded."

"And?" she pushed.

"And I was concerned about how… intense your touch felt."

Athena now blushed and nodded. "I see. I remember… the first few years really were quite spectacular, weren't they?" she smiled.

Olseth nodded, a grin on his face as well. Jareth's eyes flickered back and forth between the two for a moment and he thought they might kiss, but then they seemed to remember where they were and looked back at him. He was glad for them, that they still felt such love for each other even after centuries of marriage, but at the moment he thought his and Sarah's situation to be a bit more dire, so he cleared his throat changed the topic. "What are we going to do about Sarah? The trial isn't for another eight days. I don't think I could leave Sarah that long in the council's hands."

"You may have no other choice, Jareth," Olseth said directly. "If you want to have even a remote chance of the council ruling in your favor, then you must be on your best behavior and Sarah will have to stay where she is."

"That is not an option," Jareth deadpanned.

"I'm afraid it's going to have to be, Jareth," Athena spoke. "The council was quite adamant during the custody hearing."

"You must think of what's best for your kingdom, boy," Olseth reminded sternly. "I believe we've had this discussion before."

"We have, and I know," Jareth let out a breath of air in defeat. He slumped forward and let his arms rest on his knees. "Is there any way of my being able to see her before the trial?"

"Perhaps," Athena replied thoughtfully. "I'd have to talk to someone who owes me a favor, but it can be arranged.

"Thank you."

Athena put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Give me three days, and then you'll be able to see her."

Jareth nodded and allowed Athena to comfort him for a while before he turned to Olseth. "Might as well get started going over that research."

Olseth smiled and stood to lead the way to the library.

**o O o O o O o**

Five days. It had been Five days now that Sarah had been in 'protective custody' under the council and even though she was in gilded cage, it was still a cage nonetheless. She hadn't been allowed out of the room the Guard had led her to aside from going to the bathroom, which was actually attached to her room. She had been sure that she would have to put up with Lord Cumberland and his insults or similar fare from the Guard, but she was surprised to learn that the Guard were fair and decent and took their job seriously. There was one young fae in particular named Antony who brought her books and talked to her for short periods of time as well as bringing her food and a couple changes of clothes.

However, despite Antony's attempts at keeping her occupied, she was feeling restless. She wanted to go outside and breath some fresh air, maybe take a walk. That, most likely, was not going to happen though. Sarah sighed and settled back in the chair near the fireplace, her book laying facedown on her lap. A knock at the door startled her though and she sat up suddenly, dumping the book on the floor. "Come in," she called out as she stood and scooped up the fallen book.

Antony poked his head in, "You have a visitor, miss," he said before stepping back and allowing entry to the last person she wanted to see right now.

"You look well," Lord Cumberland said striding into the room. "Tea, Antony," he ordered back at the guard.

Sarah glared at the dark haired fae. "What do you want? You can't possibly think that I'll sit with you and share a nice cup of tea over some light chatter?"

"Of course not, the tea is for me, and I came to inform you that King Jareth's trial will be in five days hence."

"So why do you need tea then? You've said what you've come to say." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Because I wish to know how you've managed to ensnare him so thoroughly."

This caught Sarah by surprise and her face showed it. "What?" she asked.

"King Jareth is not the first to fall for a mortal's charms, and I want to know what spell you've cast over him."

"Magic has nothing to do with how Jareth and I feel for each other," she said firmly.

"Then what did you use to bribe him? Or was it that you blackmailed him instead?"

"Why are you so sure that he couldn't love me all by himself?"

"Because it's not done!" Cumberland said in a tone that bordered on shouting. "Fae do not love humans. Humans are vile beings who are fit for nothing more than to be the lowest of servants."

"Why?"

"Because they're worthless, dirty creatures!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the fae. She thought he might have some serious unresolved issues regarding humans. "We're not all like that," she replied quietly.

"Of course you are! All humans are liars, cheats, and thieves! They manipulate and toy with the emotions! They are despicable vermin!"

"Who was it?" Sarah asked now convinced that it was one human being that had started all of this hatred in the fae before her.

"What?" he snapped.

"Who was it that hurt you? Prejudice may be passed down from generation to generation, but you have a level of hate for humans all your own. There must have been someone in particular who hurt you."

"That's none of your business!" he shouted.

Sarah held up a peaceful hand. "That's fine, you don't have to tell me, but please don't paint me with the same color as the one who hurt you. I'm not like them. I would never hurt Jareth."

Lord Cumberland studied her for a moment before huffing once and walking out the door. On the way out, he collided with poor Antony who spilled the tea tray all over the floor. "Watch where you're going!" Lord Cumberland growled before stalking away.

Antony stared at the fae until he rounded a corner. "What was that about?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah shrugged and sat down in her chair again. "Interested in losing another game of chess?" she smirked playfully.

Antony smiled as well. "Let me clean this up first then we'll see who's losing."

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So this is rounding down towards the end now.

_But we still have far to go… it's farther than you think scribe._

Story of my life, Goblin King…

_So you know where you're taking this then?_

Yup.

_And?_

And you'll have to wait, just like everyone else.

_*furious glare* I could have you strung up over the bog of eternal stench until you tell me…_

And that would leave you with an angry scribe who wouldn't tell you anyway, and might even spite you by not writing the next chapter for a couple of weeks.

_*grumbles*_

And with that ladies and gents, I'll be leaving you and his majesty to ponder just how this tale will end! Thanks and feel free to drop me a review! Oh and just a reminder because I haven't told you guys in forever… I do have a tumblr and a twitter account. If you'd like to follow me, I'm **apathbetweenthestars **on tumblr and **[at]IsmiraDaugene** on twitter.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	18. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Stolen Kisses**

**Chapter 18: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

****Warning: Adult-type touching in this chapter**

****This chapter has been edited from the original. Just a bit more detail where it was necessary. Huge thanks to hawthorne-cat on DeviantArt for all of her suggestions!**

Exhaustion seemed a gentle word compared to how Jareth felt just now. He'd been awake for going on forty-eight hours, and while that wasn't nearly as long as the previous time he'd done something like this, he still felt just as tired. It could be that this time he hadn't taken any potions to keep himself awake. Instead he'd relied on tea… lots of caffeinated tea. However it didn't have the same effect as potions. But he was determined to not resort to the pick-me-up potion again out of respect for Sarah. She'd asked him to not take it again, and he had to agree with her that the last time had had disastrous results.

The reason he'd been awake for the past forty-eight hours or so was simple… there was SO much to do! If in the event that he were to lose his kingdom, preparations needed to be made. He couldn't let the goblins fall into slavery under whatever lackey the council sent to rule in his stead. Instead, he'd been making preparations to allow the goblins to hide away in the firey's forest. The forest was much bigger than most believed and there were many places to hide. Jareth was preparing protection spells that would help the goblins should they need to use the hiding areas. He'd also been studying marital bonding spells in more depth. Luckily, what he'd been reading was very promising. However there was no way to definitively tell if the spell would work for he and Sarah until it was cast and tested. Unfortunately he had a suspicion that there wouldn't be a test period. They would just have to hope it worked.

Back to being exhausted… Jareth had finally decided that more research on bonding spells would be pointless. There had never been a situation like theirs before and therefore there was no proof that it would work for them. As to the situation with the goblins… he was too tired to cast any more protection spells. Whenever he even tried to form a crystal, it came out lopsided and opaque. So in the interest of being more useful, Jareth had decided to get some sleep. However, it was at that moment that a rapping was heard on his study door. Grumbling something about this had better be important, he straightened himself and bid the knocker to enter. To his surprise, Athena swept in, golden robes billowing behind her. "My dearest Aunt, how may I help you?" he asked rising from his seat.

Athena looked him over once, taking in his rumpled and tired appearance. "By getting some rest… that's how you can help me," she answered.

"You came all this way to tell me to go to bed?" Jareth stepped out from behind his desk and came around to lean against the front of it, one heel crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest.

"No, I came to tell you that I arranged a meeting between you and Sarah for tomorrow morning, but you need some rest before you go. It wouldn't do to have her worrying that you can't take care of yourself."

Jareth perked up at the mention of Sarah and stood up straight. "You, my dear Athena, are the most wonderful fae in existence," he stepped close to her and bowed low over her hand that he'd caught in his own gloved one. "Might I ask how? Never mind… it does not matter. Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," she replied smiling. "At nine o'clock sharp."

"Then I'd best get some sleep."

"Yes, you'd best."

"Thank you, Athena. And give Olseth greetings from me."

"I will, Jareth. Take care to avoid Lord Cumberland while you're there. It wouldn't do to get into a mess with him just before the trial."

"Of course not my dearest Aunt."

"Then I shall leave you to rest, Jareth."

"Thank you again, Athena," he said just before she used a transportation spell to whisk back to the Sylvan king's domain. He went to his bedchamber shortly after and settled down on the garnet red satin sheets allowing his body to relax and his mind to go blank as sleep overtook him.

**o O o O o O o**

The next morning, Jareth woke and went through his morning routine quickly before grabbing a couple of apples and snipping a purple and white orchid from his private garden. Once he was ready and it was nigh on nine o'clock, he preformed a transportation spell and within a matter of seconds was standing before the chateau of the Underground Council. It was a large building, but not much larger than his own castle, and built of white marble. He'd always thought the council was a bit too ostentatious for their own good. However he kept his thoughts to himself as he was ushered in the door and up to the apartments kept at the ready for guests.

On the second floor, the young Guard member who was leading him stopped and turned towards a door on the right. "Miss Williams' room is here, your Majesty," he said before stepping back and allowing Jareth to knock.

A quiet 'come in' allowed him admittance and he slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a spacious room that was decorated in varying shades of green and beige. Sarah was sitting in a cozy looking chair near the fireplace reading a book. Had Jareth not known she was being held against her will here, he would've thought her to be quite happy. He smiled as she looked up; it took her a moment to realize that he was really there and when she did, she quickly rose, dropping the book to the floor, and rushed to him. Her body hit his with force that knocked the wind from his lungs temporarily and her arms wrapped around his middle in a tight hug that suggested she might not let go. "Sarah," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his own gloved hands around her and held her just as tightly as she did him.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few long indeterminate minutes before Sarah pulled back to look at Jareth properly. "You look thinner," she commented.

"It's a possibility," he shrugged.

"Well you need to eat more."

At this he produced the two apples he'd brought with him. "I brought us breakfast… and…" he produced the orchid as well.

"It's beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed taking the orchid from him.

"I wasn't sure of the accommodations they'd put you in, so I thought the orchid might brighten things up a bit."

"Thank you, that was very considerate." She placed the orchid down on the table and accepted the apple Jareth offered her. They sat at the small table to eat their breakfast. "So how did you manage to get in to see me?" Sarah asked.

"Athena knows a couple of people who owe her favors," he replied casually.

"Well tell her thank you then." Sarah took another bite of her apple and chewed thoughtfully before asking, "How long can you stay?"

"Only a couple of hours, but I have much to tell you," he paused for a moment, his eyes going to a place over Sarah's shoulder. "What is that?" he asked rising and walking away from the table.

Sarah turned to see what he was looking at and her eyes widened as she saw him examining the dress she'd been wearing her first day when the Guard had taken her. "It's nothing, Jareth," she said quickly rising to stop him. She didn't need him to know about Lord Cumberland's treatment of her. It would only lead to bad things.

"This is blood, Sarah," he said now holding the dress close to examine it. "Why is there so much blood on your dress, Sarah?" His voice was low and Sarah could tell his anger was simmering just below the surface now. Her answer would determine what would happen next.

"I tripped," she said quickly. "I tripped when I first got here and when I hit the floor I got a bloody nose."

At that moment the door clicked open and Sarah turned sharply to see Antony with a tea tray. "I thought you might like some tea for your guest and yourself, Miss Sarah," he said moving to set the tray on the table and seemingly oblivious to what he'd just interrupted. Looking up, he saw Jareth holding the bloodied dress. "Ah, yes, still feel guilty about that, Miss. Lord Cumberland was out of line, he was. I'd be glad to help replace it if you'd like?"

Jareth rounded on the young fae. "And just what did Lord Cumberland do?" he asked, the anger still at only a simmer.

Antony took a step back from the Goblin King, a bit of a worried look on his face. "He pushed Miss Sarah causing her to fall. Like I said, I'd be glad to help replace it. I don't get a lot for wages, but I'd still be happy to help."

"Don't worry about it, thank you," Jareth said in a clear dismissal.

Antony took the hint and quickly left, closing the door behind him. Once the Guard had gone, Jareth rounded on Sarah. "Tripped, my dear?"

"I'm sorry, Jareth, I just don't want you to over-react what with the trial being so close."

"I know how close the trial is, Sarah, and I know that Lord Cumberland should not be allowed to get away with this."

"And just what do you plan on doing to him?"

"An eye for an eye," he muttered, still staring at the large bloodstain on the front of the dress.

"No, Jareth," Sarah commanded, marching over to him and tearing the dress from his hands. His eyes snapped up to see her frustrated visage. "Two wrongs _do not_ make a right. I want you to promise me."

"Promise you what?" he crossed his arms and started tapping one foot impatiently.

"I want you to promise that you won't go after Lord Cumberland for this."

"He needs to understand that he can not get away with such offenses!"

"No, _you_ need to understand that it doesn't matter…"

"But he has dishonored you, Sarah!"

"I don't care, Jareth!" she yelled. "I don't want you complicating things before your trial. You can't afford to let Lord Cumberland win like that!" She was so frustrated that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was lower now, calmer as he took in her reddened face and the tears in the corners of her eyes. She was right… He couldn't afford to lose his focus. It was the same thing King Olseth had been telling him; the kingdom came first. "My apologies, Sarah." He uncrossed his arms to let them hang limply at his sides. "You're right. I shouldn't let Lord Cumberland distract me so."

They studied each other for a while before Sarah let out a large sigh and with it seemed to expel all of the tension that had built up in her. "Thank you for understanding."

The Goblin King stepped forward and grasped her hands with his. "This is not how I wanted to spend what little time I have with you, precious."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "You said you had important things to tell me?"

Jareth returned her smile and kissed her forehead. "Indeed I do, my dear." He then backed them up until they were at her bed and he sat down, pulling her with him. He scooted back until his back was resting against the headboard and turned Sarah so that she sat between his legs, her back against his chest. It had been so long since they'd been this close and they both relished the feeling of each other's bodies against their own. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah's middle and placed a chaste kiss on her temple before beginning to speak. "Over the past few days I've been making preparations in case worse comes to worse."

Sarah stiffened slightly in his arms. "Jareth," she wanted to comfort him and tell him that he wouldn't lose his kingdom, but she honestly didn't know. If all fae were as prejudiced as Lord Cumberland, there might be a distinct possibility that the worse might come to pass.

"Let me finish, Sarah," he requested and waited till she relaxed back into him again. "I've prepared the goblins and given them hiding places so they will not become slaves and I've continued your research."

At this, Sarah twisted her head around so she could see him. "You did? Have you had better luck than me?" His answering smile made her twist about her torso to better face him. "What did you find?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not entirely positive it will work, but from what I've read when a couple has a marital bonding spell placed on them, it connects them in more ways than just being married. They are also able to sense each other's emotions to an extent; the sense of touch between the two is enhanced as well. However the part I found most intriguing was that the couple is able to share each other's magic as well as magical ability to a limited extent."

"So… that means that I could borrow your magic to go back to the Aboveground?"

"Precisely," he smiled.

"I sense a 'but'…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Perceptive as ever, my dear." He let out a sigh before continuing. "Every case I came across was between two individuals who have their own magic. I could not find any accounts researching the share of magic between a human and a fae… or any other magical being for that matter."

"So we're not sure if it will work?" Jareth simply nodded and Sarah twisted back around so that she was facing forward and leaned back against him. "I suppose we'll just have to take chances and hope it works. Either that or hit the books again."

"I don't think we'll have a chance to 'hit the books again'." He said solemnly.

She turned her head back again to see him staring off into space. "I think we may only have one shot at this."

"Well sure, we'd have to wait until after the trail, but after you win, we'll have lots of time to look." He looked down at her finally and she could see the fear in his eyes. She was silent for a moment, taking in the look he was giving her. "You… you don't think you'll win?" It was more of a statement than a question. In response, Jareth tightened his hold on her and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "What if it doesn't work?"

He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "It will."

"When will we do the spell? Does a minister or official have to do it?"

"No, in fact, we could do it ourselves right now. The ceremony is superfluous… only a way for loved ones to celebrate the couples union."

"We don't even need a witness?"

"We already have one."

Sarah gave him a quizzical look, but didn't respond. Silence filled the room for a long period of time where they simply sat together. Finally, Sarah asked, "Do we have enough time to do it now?"

"I believe so. It won't take long, perhaps twenty minutes at most for adjustment time."

"Then let's do it. Let's get married right now, because the next time I see you won't be until the trial and by then it might be too late." She didn't state why it would be too late because they both knew that if he lost, he would be sent Aboveground and she would be stuck without him in the Underground. "What do we need to do?" She asked, moving away from him to stand.

"We'll need a binding of some sort… like a ribbon or…" Sarah pulled out the long cord used to tie the corset together in her other dress. Jareth's eyes widened slightly and he grinned. "I suppose that'll work." She handed him the cord and watched as he formed a crystal in one hand and juggled it along the front and back of his hand before grasping it firmly and wrapping the cord around it. Once it was tightly wrapped, Jareth squeezed the crystal and it broke, but no shards fell from his hands. Instead, a glittery substance now covered the cord, of which, Sarah strongly suspected was raw magic.

"What else?" she asked. Jareth pulled a short dagger from his boot. "How did you manage to get that in here?" Sarah exclaimed, amused.

"Dragon hide boots… no ordinary spell can penetrate it."

"Okay, now to the more worrying question, what do we need a knife for?"

"Sacrifice." Sarah's face paled. "Not like that! We must sacrifice our own blood in order for the spell to recognize who we are and for it to unite us properly. It'll only hurt for a second."

"Fine, now what?"

"Now we just need to perform the spell." He moved them to the open space in the room and grabbed hold of her left hand. Carefully, he made a quick slice along her palm. She gritted her teeth, but didn't make a sound. Peeling the glove from his own left hand, he did the same before grasping her hand in his and starting the incantation. "Sarah Anne Williams," he started, laying the cord over their clasped hands. "I, Jareth le Roi, bound myself to you and do give you my oath that I will love you, cherish you, and care for you unconditionally through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and through good times and bad for the rest of this life and into the next." As he spoke, he wrapped the cord around their hands. "Now you repeat the same back to me."

Sarah nodded and took in a deep breath before starting. "Jareth le Roi, I, Sarah Anne Williams, bound myself to you and do give you my oath that I will love you, cherish you, and care for you unconditionally through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and through good times and bad for the rest of this life and into the next." As she finished speaking, Jareth finished wrapping the cord around their hands.

Sarah stood still for a moment, not feeling any different, and was just about to voice that she didn't think it had worked when the cord around their hands tightened of its own accord and started to vibrate. She stared in shock at it as it continued to wrap around their hands and up their arms nearly to the elbow. Once it stopped moving, she noticed that the color was changing from white to a deep honey gold. The color started at either end near their elbows and was slowly making its way toward the middle where their hands were clasped. Once it crept over their hands and joined to form a solid gold cord, it started to emit a golden hued light. Sarah felt it tighten one last time before it fell limp. However the second it fell limp, she felt a rush of… something… hit her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it hit her with the force of a tidal wave. She sucked in a breath of air and looked up at Jareth who was also staring at her. He smiled and she could _feel_ the elation coming from him, which only served to make her grin as well. It had worked. She could feel what he felt… his emotions as well as a kind of tingly feeling that sparked and snapped along her nerves. Perhaps it was his magic?

However at that moment every single thought left her head as his free hand brushed against her cheek. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, relishing the warmth and intimacy of the touch. She reached up with her free hand to caress Jareth's cheek as well, wanting him to feel the pleasure that the action had brought her. He closed his eyes as she'd done and a low rumble was heard. She smiled at the thought that it was almost as if he was purring. She felt like purring herself, actually. Jareth loosened the cord around their hands and let it fall to the floor before using both hands to brush along her sides and settle on her hips. She vaguely noted that their palms had been healed with the spell. Jareth gently pulled her forward until there was little perceptible space between them. Sarah smoothed her hands along his chest up over his shoulders to pull him down into a kiss. It was fantastic the way his lips meshed with hers, sending her over-sensitive nerve endings into overload.

Sarah pulled back, sucking air into her lungs as her fingers rapidly unbuttoned Jareth's vest and shirt, allowing her access to his skin. While running her hands over him with his shirt on was wonderful, there were no words to describe the pleasure she derived when there was nothing between them… only skin. Meanwhile, Jareth had reached around behind her to unbutton her dress and loosen it enough to tug the silky material off her shoulders. His eyes caressed every inch of her exposed skin, making her flush. A delighted grin crossed his features and he gently led her to the bed, his hands only leaving her as he used his teeth to pull the one remaining ever-present black leather glove off. Sarah found this action to be highly erotic and nearly tackled him when they reached the bed.

Her whole body now pressed against his, she let out a moan of satisfaction and proceeded to strip him of his clothing while he did the same to her. Their mouths had a difficult time staying away from each other and they continued with small kisses as each article of clothing came off. Soft slow caresses sent shivers of pleasure up and down both pale bodies. Neither had said a word since the bonding, but neither felt anything needed to be said. They could feel what the other wanted, what the other's body was demanding, and with each stroke, each caress, each kiss… they sunk further and further into a place of feeling, of sensation and awareness. Slowly they pleasured each other, re-affirming their love and consummating their marriage.

It was only an hour or so later that they both lay panting and feeling gratified beyond belief under the duvet. Sarah had just moved to begin the process again when Jareth stopped her with a firm hand around her wrist. "Precious," he addressed her. "As much as I would love to, and I know you can feel the truth in those words," he smirked. "I need to be going. I'm actually surprised we haven't been interrupted as it is."

"Do you have to?"

"I do," he nodded, but one hand gently ran down her side until it came to rest on her hip. "We won't see each other now until the trail."

"But that's so far away," Sarah complained.

"It's only two days more," Jareth replied moving to rise from the bed and find his clothing.

"Two days too long," she grumbled sitting up as well.

Jareth smirked at her while he tucked his shirt into his leggings. "I can assure you, precious. As soon as this trial is over, no matter which way the council decides, I intend on repeating that performance again… and again."

Sarah blushed as she fumbled with her dress' fastenings. "I look forward to it," she grinned, the blush still evident on her face.

Jareth, grinning as well, slipped his arms into his vest then moved to help Sarah with the rest of her fastenings. Once he'd finished with the teardrop buttons along her back, he leaned close to her and placed a few butterfly kisses along her neck. She leaned her head back against his shoulder to allow him easier access. However he only placed two more kisses along her throat before gently turning her to face him. "Despite our having to be separated for a little bit, forever starts tonight, Sarah. Our forever…"

Sarah reached up on her toes to kiss him once more chastely. "You should really leave before I start to undress you again," she murmured, running her hands along his chest.

He grinned again and pressed her close to him in an intimate embrace before pulling away. He picked up his cloak and threw it about his shoulders. "I love you, Sarah," he said. "Be safe until we see each other once more, my queen."

Sarah smiled at her new title and nodded. "You as well, my King." And with that, he left in a swirl of dark wool that somehow managed to escape being caught in the door. Sarah sighed and sat down in the same chair she'd been in when Jareth arrived. She picked up the orchid he'd brought her and smiled contentedly as she realized that even though he'd gone, she could still feel his emotions and how much he wanted to return to her at that very moment. Two days… only two more days.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Wow… that was intense.

_And quite gratifying…_

I'm glad you approve, your Majesty.

_Quite so… well done, scribe. However…_

*sigh* What is it now?

_Lord Cumberland…_

What of him?

_He will not get away with what he's done._

No, of course not…

_Justice will be met out._

Preferably by yourself?  
_Of course…_

Of course…

_See to it scribe._

Yes, your Majesty.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.

Also, this chapter title is a song by Jefferson Starship. I don't own rights to it, but I do have it on my iTunes. Good song…


	19. For the Record

**Stolen Kisses**

**Chapter 19: For the Record**

_What is written hereafter is the trial record of Jareth le Roi, the Goblin King vs. The Common Wealth._

_King Jareth le Roi, hereafter known as the accused, having been on probation for the past two years, will now be re-evaluated by the Council to determine if the accused is fit to rule the Goblin Kingdom._

**_Witness for the prosecution: Lord Devon Cumberland_**

_Lord Cumberland, being the Council appointed probation officer for the accused, has provided testament that the accused is not fit to rule. Lord Cumberland's assessment states that the accused is lazy, selfish, and cares little for the duties of his office. The accused has been seen cavorting with humans, a known corrupt influence, and even forming a romantic relationship with one._

**_Witness for the defense: King Jareth le Roi_**

_The accused confirmed romantic relationship with human. However, the accused states that he takes the duties of his office very seriously and has yet to miss or delay on a call for a wished away child. When asked about the accused's relationship with the human in question, the accused confirmed that a marital bonding spell was preformed._

_The Council adjourned for three hours and thirty-three minutes to discuss case. Upon reconvening, the Council announced that due to Lord Cumberland's assessment in combination with the accused's relationship to a human, that it would be in the best interest of The Common Wealth if Jareth le Roi were stripped of his title and made to live in the Aboveground._

_In addition, the Council has ruled that the Goblin Kingdom will be annexed on to that of the Sylvan Kingdom ruled by King Olseth Thurstrand and Queen Athena. An objection to the final ruling made by Lord Cumberland was over-ruled and court dismissed._

_This is the final decision of the Council of Thirteen._

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** No, this is not the end… I wouldn't do that to you guys. However there is only one chapter more. Prepare yourselves… the end is near. The last chapter will be posted three days hence.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	20. Aboveground

**Stolen Kisses**

**Chapter 20: Aboveground**

_One Year Later_

The soft strumming of an acoustic guitar filled the small apartment. The blond man holding the instrument had his eyes closed, his medium length hair swayed slightly in front of his face as he moved with the slow rhythm of the melody he was playing. Gently, his voice entered the song:

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley._

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold._

The deep tenor of his voice resonated through the room. His hands moved with confidence up and down the fingerboard while he swayed from side to side. It was art in motion.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley._

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in fields of gold._

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley._

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold…_

The song continued on its sensuous path, his silken voice leading the way until the last line was spoken and the last strum of the guitar was played. When he was finished, nobody applauded him; nobody congratulated him. Silence filled the room and he sighed in contentment. It was finished. Jareth had been working on the piece for weeks and finally it was done. It was meant to be a surprise for Sarah for their one-year anniversary. She'd left early that morning to get to her internship at Lincoln Elementary School. She was in her final semester of college, which consisted of less actual classes and more time spent at her internship. She'd been lucky to get a paid internship so she could help to support them. Jareth himself had been unable to help until recently when he'd landed a regular job playing his music at a coffee house (ironically named The Underground) four days a week.

It had been difficult when they'd first come to the Aboveground and the first few days had been spent at Sarah's dorm in extreme tension… just waiting to see if the marital bonding spell would work. As it turned out, the spell not only helped Sarah in being able to borrow Jareth's magic, but it also allowed Jareth to borrow Sarah's immunity to iron. He no longer needed to worry about iron poisoning, though he still avoided cast iron cookware out of the ingrained fear of it.

Sarah's roommate, Vivienne, had been of great help once Sarah had explained that Jareth didn't have anywhere to go. She'd helped them apartment hunt and had even offered to help with necessities like food, considering that Sarah couldn't get her deposit back from renting the dorm room. Vivienne had also been instrumental in helping Jareth gain an identity in the Aboveground. He'd been bewildered upon learning the things necessary for one to be considered a legal citizen. He'd needed a social security number, birth certificate, driver's license, and she'd even gotten him a British passport just to be on the safe side considering the story they'd come up with was that he was from a place called Oxford in England in the United Kingdom. He had something that she called 'duel-citizenship' in both the U.S. and the U.K. Of course he had no idea what that meant at the time, but Sarah had been very surprised at how Vivienne had managed it. Apparently forging these kinds of documents was both very illegal and very difficult to do properly. Vivienne had shrugged it off, but had made Sarah promise not to tell anyone that she had access to those kinds of resources.

Jareth had taken comfort in that first week upon learning that the council hadn't completely cut off his magic. In fact, it seemed the only thing they'd done was bar him from the Underground; otherwise he had full access to his magic. Of course, he had to be very careful in its use, but he still took comfort in it. Adjusting to Aboveground society was difficult, but he had little choice. He hadn't complained about it all though considering that he was so grateful that he had Sarah there with him. She was the reason he continued on and was the inspiration for much of his music.

Setting down the guitar, he rose and moved to the kitchenette that was also part of the dining room. Really, the apartment consisted of three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, and one large room that had been separated with furniture so that one half was the living room and one half was the kitchen/dining room. He'd never had to live in such small conditions before, but once more he didn't mind. Absently, he turned on the kettle and moved about getting the things necessary for tea. Once it was ready, he moved to the window seat in the living room and sipped slowly at the scalding liquid. However he nearly burned himself as a small goblin popped into existence in front of him on the window seat. Carefully, he set down the cup of tea before turning to the small brown goblin wearing a spiked helmet. "What is it, Droop?" he addressed the creature.

"Droop be bringing messages for King!"

The goblins, who were now under the control of King Olseth and the regent he'd set for the Goblin Kingdom in particular, still hadn't quite grasped that concept and refused to stop calling Jareth their king. "Well then, let's have them," he said holding out a hand.

Droop placed two scrolls into the fae's hand and Jareth absently waved a hand dismissing the goblin for a moment. Droop, who'd done this job before, knew to wait and see if his former monarch wanted to send a reply, so he made his way into the kitchenette and straight to the cupboard holding the shortbread cookies.

Jareth smiled at the letter he was reading. It was from King Olseth; the monarch was updating him on how the transition was going as well as letting him know about the Cumberland situation. Jareth hadn't had time to deal with Lord Cumberland before the council had sent he and Sarah to the Aboveground, so Olseth had kindly obliged… with a few helpful hints from Jareth via letters like this one. It appeared that Lord Cumberland had recently had a bit of an incident. While traveling through the Banthor Forest, he had been attacked by a fairy swarm. No one was quite sure of the reason the swarm had suddenly attacked Lord Cumberland, but at least the Lord hadn't been seriously hurt. It was unlikely that he'd ever stop glittering now, but at least he could walk away from the situation. Jareth smirked; he knew why the swarm had attacked the Lord. In his absence, the goblins had formed a special task force with rotating shifts whose sole purpose was to make Lord Cumberland's life misery. So far, they'd managed to trip him (a direct eye for and eye jab in response to his pushing Sarah), fill his bath with sludge from the bog of eternal stench, turn all of his official robes various shades of buttercup yellow and hot pink, spike his drink at a council meeting (that one had been particularly well done since the goblins hadn't been caught and Lord Cumberland had ended up making an utter fool of himself in front of the council), and apparently just recently the goblins had convinced the fairy swarm to join their mission.

He chuckled to himself at his goblins' initiative and inventiveness while looking over the second message from his aunt who was wishing him well and letting him know about the various happenings and gossip in the Underground. Athena had apparently convinced her husband to take a short break and they both would be visiting the Aboveground sometime next week. The royal couple had visited once before early on when Sarah and Jareth had first gotten the apartment. They'd had a bit of culture shock at first, but had eventually gotten used to such things as television, the wail of sirens as police cars zoomed down the street, the whistle of the train as it went down the track only three blocks away, and electricity. Sarah would be glad to see them again. Athena and she had bonded quite a bit during her short stay at their castle before the trial.

"Droop," he called the goblin back to him after writing a response to both Olseth and Athena. The goblin came rushing back to Jareth, his hands and face covered in shortbread crumbs. "Deliver these to King Olseth and Queen Athena please."

"Will do, King!" the goblin gave a short salute then disappeared.

Jareth smiled again and went back to his thoughts and his tea. Tonight was special. Tonight he was going to show Sarah just how much he appreciated everything she'd done for him. He'd purchased a dozen Scarlet Carsons earlier in the week and had arranged for them to be sent to her work. Glancing up at the clock, he smiled. It was approximately noon and she should be receiving them shortly if not already. At that moment, a short trilling melody filled the air and he reached into his jeans pocket to answer the mobile phone Sarah had gotten him. Her picture filled the screen and he smiled widely knowing that she had indeed received the roses. "Hello, precious," he answered.

"Jareth! The roses are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I'd hoped you'd like them."

"You really shouldn't have…"

"It's just a fraction of what I'd like to give you, Sarah. However I shall content with flowers and dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, we have reservations at seven o' clock."

"Where at?"

"Telling would ruin the surprise," he said mischievously.

"Jareth, you're spending way too much on me."

"Am I not allowed to show my love for you?"

Sarah sighed and consented. "Fine…"

"Seven o' clock, and dress up."

"Jareth…" she protested.

"Ah! Allow me this, precious."

"Okay, I get off at four today."

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah."

He disconnected the call and stuck the phone back in his pocket. Going back to his tea, he smiled at his plans for tonight. It was obvious that Sarah thought he'd gone and spent a fortune on a nice dinner somewhere when in fact it was quite the opposite. Tonight would be perfect.

_Seven hours later…_

Sarah, despite her protestations at Jareth spending so much on her for one day, had complied with his wishes and dressed up in her nicest dress, a midnight blue affair with silver beads sewn in a swirling design. It was one year today that they had been married. When they'd arrived back in the Aboveground (only four days from when she'd left it), they'd had to tell her parents, and while they'd been disappointed at her 'eloping' with Jareth, they'd taken it in stride. The fact that they actually liked Jareth helped. The past year had been a struggle, but they'd survived it and now things were starting to go well for them. They had an apartment together, she was almost done with school and had been guaranteed a position at Lincoln Elementary upon graduation, Jareth had a steady job playing his music, and she had a surprise for him tonight as well. A very big surprise that she knew he would be overjoyed about.

A secretive grin on her face at the surprise she had in store for Jareth, she emerged from hers and Jareth's bedroom to find that the apartment had been transformed within the short half hour it had taken her to get ready. The lights were off; the only light provided was by the dozens of tea candles that were placed on nearly every flat surface. It caused a kind of shimmering effect with shadows that was really quite beautiful. On the table were place settings for two complete with champagne flutes, a vase with a single rose in it, two plates with what looked like pasta carbonara, and two tall candles. She looked up at Jareth who was standing next to the table. He was dressed in black slacks, polished dress shoes, a starched white dress shirt, and a black dinner jacket with matching bow tie. His normally wild hair was smoothed back. Her eyes were wide and nearly popping out of their sockets as she took all of this in. "W-what happened to the reservations?" she asked.

Jareth smiled and moved toward her. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, allowing him to kiss the back of it. "Our reservations are for two at Chez Nous," he said the last part with a French accent that made Sarah's knees weak.

Sarah's French was rusty, but she was able to translate 'Chez Nous' as 'Our Apartment'. "Did you make this?" she asked looking at the delicious looking carbonara.

He nodded. "With a little help from some woman named Rachel Ray. Vivienne recommended her," he smiled. "Which reminds me…" at that, he snapped his fingers and music started to play. It was a song that Sarah recognized and she smiled at the lyrics:

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

'_cause I'm count on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah…_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me._

It was one of her favorite songs, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Without saying a word she took the one step necessary to be close enough to him to reach up and kiss him. It was soft and gentle and expressive of every bit of emotion she felt for him at that moment. "Thank you," she said as she pulled away.

"Anything for you, my dear," he replied. "Shall we?" He pulled out a chair for her and allowed her to sit before taking his own seat. "A toast," he said, taking hold of his flute of champagne. "To my beautiful wife who I find myself loving more and more each and every day."

Sarah grinned, her cheeks flushed and she made her own toast, raising her flute of champagne. "And to my wonderful husband who fills my every day and night with love and devotion."

Jareth grinned as well and took a sip of his champagne after clinking the glass against Sarah's. He lowered the flute a second later though when he noticed that Sarah hadn't drunk as well. "What is it?" he asked a confused look on his face. He could feel through the bonding spell's magic that she had meant every single word she'd spoken, and yet she hadn't completed the toast by drinking.

"I can't drink this."

"Why ever not? I thought you liked champagne?"

"I do," she reassured him. "But I can't drink it right now… or for the next few months."

"Sarah?" he asked still thoroughly puzzled. Through his link, he could feel her bursting to tell him a secret… something that she was absolutely delighted about.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any," she said. "I can't drink alcohol because I'm pregnant." Her mossy green eyes rose to meet his ice blue ones as they widened in first surprise then joy.

He rose from his seat and quickly traversed the short distance to her on the other side of the table, kneeling next to her seat. One hand came up to rest on her flat stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Only fourteen weeks, so I won't show for a while longer. I found out just last week. I'd missed my last couple of periods and went into the doctor to find out what was wrong. Apparently nothing was the matter though," she smiled down at him.

Still in awe, Jareth leaned forward and placed a kiss on her abdomen, gently rubbing it with one hand. "You've outdone me, once again, my dear," he mumbled against her belly.

"What do you mean?"

"I try to gift you appropriately with flowers and a wonderful dinner to celebrate our anniversary, but you blow me out of the water with a gift that I have no hope of matching," he grinned up at her.

She smiled back. "Would you rather I hadn't told you?"

"Of course not! You've made me happier than I could have ever thought possible, love." With that he kissed her stomach once more before rising to kiss her lips.

His hands framed her face while her own arms rose to wrap around his neck. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at the moan of protest from Sarah. "Our dinner is getting cold, and I did work hard on it this afternoon."

Sarah couldn't seem to keep a smile off of her face as she nodded and they began to eat as Jareth re-took his seat. It truly was a delicious meal and the music that accompanied their dinner was obviously picked out by Vivienne. It was all sappy 90's love songs including music by Edwin McCain, Savage Garden, Westlife, Evan & Jaron, and Celine Dion; she'd have to thank her former roommate the next time she saw her.

When they were done eating, Jareth rose silently and held out a hand to her. She accepted it and they began to sway slowly together as _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain began to play. Sarah really could not remember being happier than she was in this exact moment, and she could feel through the bonding spell's magic that Jareth felt much the same way.

_**Fin**_

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** SO MUCH FLUFF! This is the last chapter of _Stolen Kisses_, and I thought I'd fill it with fluff… just for you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this story even though at times it was frustrating and didn't want to be written. I'd like to thank you all who hung in there from the early chapters that were written… *looks at calendar* holy cow! all the way back in November of 2010. So… *clears throat* that definitely took longer than I thought it would.

I'd especially like to thank **I_Like_Cheetos** aka **FigaroLuv** on DeviantArt who has been invaluable to me as a sounding board and beta. She also supplied the name of the coffee house Jareth works in being that it is a real place where she lives!

So, to the credits!

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson, George Lucas, & Brian Froud

Also, some of you may notice the reference to _V for Vendetta_ in there with the Scarlet Carsons. Obviously, Jareth doesn't want Sarah dead, but I couldn't help myself.

**Songs:**

_Fields of Gold_ by: Sting

_Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by: Savage Garden

**Fun Facts:** During the time it took to write this story (November 2010 – January 2012) a lot happened in my life. Here are some highlights:

1. I graduated college with a Bachelor of Arts degree in writing.

2. I went on a three-week trip to Europe visiting London, Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, Prague, Budapest, Vienna, and Munich. (spent my 24th birthday in Prague drinking Absinthe)

3. I got a job for the first time since 2008.

4. I have a new cousin. (He was born May 8th, 2011. His name is Garrett, and he is such a flirt!)

5. I got another cat. (Found her stuck in a pine tree in our front yard. Her name is Stormageddon and she's healthy and happy now.)

6. I competed in and won NaNoWriMo 2011.


End file.
